La Última Redención
by WingzemonX
Summary: La nieve ha comenzando a caer sobre la ciudad de Tokio. En sólo dos días, Kenshin volverá a matar, perderá a mucha gente que quiere, dejará a sus amigos... y morirá...
1. La Extraña Noticia

RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN 

CAPITULO I

LA EXTRAÑA NOTICIA

_ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es una continuación de mi otro Fic de Rurouni Kenshin "La Saga de Osaka"; les recomiendo leer primero "La Saga de Osaka" antes de leer esta historia, pues de no ser así puede que no entiendan algunos datos o acontecimientos aquí mencionados._

-----------------------------------------------

- Manami: Saben – Comenzó a decir girándose hacía los demás. – Creo que todos deberíamos de seguir el ejemplo de Himura.

- Kenshin¿Mi ejemplo? – Preguntó, algo extrañado.

- Manami: Nosotros cuatro en algún momento hemos tenido que matar a una persona con nuestras espadas. – Comenzó a decirles con una expresión seria en el rostro. – Aunque las razones y las victimas fueran diferentes, el acto fue el mismo. – De inmediato, su rostro se volvió a iluminar con esa sonrisa tan común en ella – Ahora Himura se ha hecho la promesa de nunca más matar a alguien con su espada, y yo haré lo mismo.

Estas palabras por parte de la joven sorprendieron mucho a los tres. Pero en el fondo no podían evitar el hecho que después de todo lo que había pasado, ellos también pensaban así.

- Yosuke¿Hablas enserio?

- Manami: Así es. – Manami tomó su espada con su mano izquierda, apuntando con la empuñadura hacía los demás – De ahora en adelante, ni una persona más será victima de mi arma¿qué me dicen?

- Hirokazu: Me parece bien. – Respondió Hirokazu sonrisa, e hizo lo mismo, chocando el mango de su arma con el de Manami. – ¿Qué hay de ti Muro?

- Yosuke: Pero… - Comenzó a balbucear, como buscando algo para zafarse de ello – ¿Y si una banda de ladrones nos atacan… o un asesino despiadado nos quisiera matar? – Los tres lo miraban fijamente, esperando a que cediera por su cuenta – ¿Y si estamos en peligro eminente, totalmente heridos, y un sujeto esta a punto de matarnos, y la única forma de salvarnos es matarlo!... Ha, esta bien. De todos modos no soy un asesino.

Yosuke hizo lo mismo que los otros, acercando su espada a las demás. Kenshin, al ver la actitud de sus amigos, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa. Este acto trajo consigo una reacción de asombro para todos.

- Manami¡Himura¡Estas sonriendo!

- Hirokazu¿No te estarás ablandando?

- Kenshin: No, nada de eso… - Kenshin, siguiendo el ejemplo, tomó su espada y la acercó, de tal manera que las cuatro se encontraban juntas. – Será agradable contar con un poco de compañía en este viaje.

Los cuatro se separaron y dirigieron su mirada hacía el camino frente a ellos. En sol apenas estaba saliendo, marcando así el comienzo de ese día y de este largo viaje.

- Manami: Este es el primer paso de los Cuatro Rurounis amigos míos…

-----------------------------------------------

_(Diez Años Después)_

20 de Diciembre de 1878

El frío invierno se acercaba cada vez más al Japón; aún en las calles de Tokio se pueden ver los charcos de agua, causador por la nevada que de esa tarde, la primera nevada de muchas que vendrían en esta temporada. Sin embargo, nadie estaba preparado y nadie sabría que a partir de esta noche de invierno, las vidas de muchas personas cambiarían.

Un viento frío corre esta noche, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se muevan de un lado a otro, como bailando al ritmo de la ventisca. De pronto, de entre las sombras que rodean a la ciudad, surge un carruaje de color negro, jalado por cuatro caballos, que se mueve rápidamente, pasando sus ruedas por las calles encharcadas de agua. El vehículo llega al frente del gran portón de una Mansión, donde lo están esperando. A un lado del carruaje, se para un hombre de estatura baja, algo gordo y vestido con un saco y sombrero negro, además de una bufanda gris que le cubre el cuello.

La puerta del carruaje se abre y de esté baja un hombre de estatura media, cabellos castaños con un peinado levantado, piel blanca y vestido con un traje de aspecto militar o policíaco, con un saco negro encima de esté. El hombre que se encontraba frente a la mansión se acercó al carruaje con mucha cautela, mientras sujetaba su sombrero para que no se lo llevara el viento.

Hombre: Me alegro de que por fin llegará señor Takamura.

El hombre vestido de traje militar levantó su mirada, mostrando unos ojos en un tono castaño muy claro que parecían resplandecer en la noche. Su mirada y la expresión de su rostro eran demasiado frías; en su cintura, llevaba una espada guardada en su funda.

Hombre¿Le parece si entramos? – Le propuso mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

Hirokazu: Esta bien.

Los dos atravesaron el portón de la entrada, caminando por el largo jardín hasta la entrada de la gran casa. Mientras caminaban, el hombre del sombrero negro hablaba sobre la casa, su historia y demás.

Hombre: Es una mansión muy especiosa y con gran número de cuartos. Su diseño es totalmente al estilo Europeo, una de las primeras hechas con esta arquitectura en Japón. El antiguo propietario fue un hombre de nombre "Kanryu Takeda", un traficante de opio que trabaja en esta ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando esté fue encarcelado la Mansión quedó en manos del Gobierno.

Hirokazu: Ya había escuchado algo al respecto.

Cuando ya estaban ante la puerta de madera, sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña llave, abriendo la puerta principal. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un largo corredor, que por la falta de luz, se veía totalmente oscuro. Luego había un recibidor, y más al fondo unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. El militar dio uno pasos al frente, colocándose frente a las escaleras. Con su vista recorrió toda la habitación, como analizándola.

Hirokazu: Servirá. – Dijo de pronto. Luego, sacó de su saco unos papeles y se los entrego al hombre que lo acompañaba. – Esa es la orden, a partir de ahora yo seré propietario de esta mansión por tiempo indefinido. Mañana en la noche se llevará acabo la fiesta en honor al señor Hirobumi Ito en este lugar.

Hombre: Como usted diga señor Takamura Hirokazu...

21 de Diciembre de 1878

Es una vez más de mañana en el Dojo Kamiya. Ya han pasado alrededor de dos meses desde Kenshin y sus compañeros regresaron de Osaka, dos meses desde la última vez que tuvieron que intervenir en un combate. Durante ese tiempo, las cosas siguieron con más tranquilidad y en paz, como habían sido desde antes de que partieran. Esta mañana en especial, como siempre, Yahiko se encontraba limpiando los pisos con un trapo de color blanco, mientras Kenshin tendía la ropa en el jardín. Sin embargo, Kaoru no se veía por ningún lado.

Yahiko: No es justo¿por qué nosotros debemos trabajar mientras Kaoru se queda durmiendo?

Kenshin: Yahiko, tú sabes que Kaoru se ha sentido muy cansada en estos día. Lo mejor es dejarla dormir.

Yahiko¿Y el estar cansada le da derecho a comer de esa manera, de por sí no tenemos dinero para comida y ella come como ballena.

De repente, algo golpeó justo en la cabeza al joven de cabellos de punta, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Detrás de Yahiko, aparece la figura de su maestra, vestida con las ropas con al que habitualmente duerme y su cabello suelto.

Kaoru¡¿Quién dijiste que come como ballena! – Le gritó la maestra Kendo totalmente enojada.

Kenshin: Kaoru, no te enfades... – Le dijo el espadachín con su habitual sonrisa.

Kaoru¿Cómo de que no me enfade, no es justo que este niño le falte el respeto así a sus mayores y menos a su maestra.

Yahiko: Oye tranquilízate – Le respondió mientras se sostenía la cabeza por el golpe – No es para tanto, yo siempre te falto el respeto, no seas tan enojona.

Kaoru¡¡Eres un Malagradecido!

Kaoru tomó una espada de bambú y comenzó a perseguir a Yahiko por toda la casa para alcanzarlo y tratar de golpearlo, todavía más fuerte que la primera vez. Mientras tanto, Kenshin simplemente suspiraba y continuaba con su trabajo. En eso, Sanosuke entra a la casa y se acerca a donde esta Kenshin.

Kenshin: Buenos días Sano.

Sanosuke¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – Preguntó el recién llegado mientras seguía con su vista a Kaoru que perseguía aún a Yahiko.

Kenshin: Es Kaoru persiguiendo a Yahiko otra vez, últimamente se esta volviendo costumbre.

En ese momento se escuchan los ruidos de varios golpes consecutivos, como los de una espada de bambú golpeando la cabeza de un pequeño practicante de Kendo de cabellos de punta, posiblemente de nombre Yahiko. Una vez terminado el castigo, Kaoru se acerca a donde están Kenshin y Sanosuke, con la espada de bambú rota en su mano derecha y con la otra mano arrastrando a su joven alumno por la tierra, quien se encuentra semimuerto, para luego dejarlo tirado.

Kenshin¡Ahora si lo mataste! – Dijo en cuanto lo vio.

Sanosuke: Oye Kaoru no creo que esa forma de actuar sea muy saludable.

Kaoru¿Acaso estas criticando mis métodos para disciplinar a mi alumno?

Sanosuke: Yo me refería a tu dieta, parece que te has dado unos pases con la cena¿verdad?

Ante los comentarios de Sanosuke, la maestra de Kendo volteó su vista hacía abajo para ver su abdomen, que se encontraba ligeramente más grande que en otras ocasiones.

Kenshin: La verdad es que si ha esta comiendo mucho. – Mencionó el chico pelirrojo con una risa.

Sanosuke: Eso lo apuesto¿No deberías dejar un poco para la comida de la próxima semana? – Mencionó él en un tono de burla.

Sanosuke y Kenshin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, pensando que se estaban riendo con Kaoru, y no de ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de reír, lo que se veía en los ojos de la maestra de Kendo era una gran furia. Después de unos instantes, lo único que se escuchó fue un gran estruendo que retumbo en toda la casa. Lo siguiente que vemos es a Kaoru entrando al interior del Dojo con pasos lentos, dejando a sus espaldas a un Yahiko tirado en el suelo inconsciente, a un Sanosuke prácticamente enterrando en la tierra y a un Kenshin estampado en una de las paredes del jardín.

Minutos después, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko están sentados en el comedor, con marcas de golpes en sus cuerpos y las cabezas bajas.

Yahiko: No se puedo hablar con esa mujer. – Mencionó algo enojado.

Sanosuke: Yo solo le estaba haciendo un comentario, no es mi culpa que haya subido de peso.

Kenshin: No se enojen con Kaoru, últimamente ha estado muy extraña. Duerme mucho, come mucho...

Yahiko: Y se enfada mucho, no olvides eso. – Lo interrumpió el joven.

Sanosuke: No sé que le pase, pero talvez sea bueno que Megumi la revisara para ver si todo esta bien.

Kenshin¿Acaso crees que este enferma?

Sanosuke¿Cómo voy a saberlo, no soy doctor, por eso hay que llevarla con Megumi.

En ese momento, Kaoru entra a la habitación, lo que hace que todos se sienten derecho y no digan ni una sola palabra. Todo estaba en silencio al tiempo que ella los mira, uno por uno; sabe que algo están tramando.

Kaoru¿Qué esta pasando? – Les preguntó de golpe – ¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que llegará?

Kenshin: Bueno Kaoru – Le comenzó a responder algo nervioso – Estábamos pensando que talvez sería buena idea que Megumi te revisará.

Kaoru¿Qué me revise¿de que estas hablando, no estoy enferma.

Yahiko: Talvez no de todo el cuerpo, pero de la cabeza...

Kaoru¿Qué dijiste?

Kenshin: Kaoru, es solo para asegurarnos de que no te pasa nada malo.

Kaoru: No me pasa nada malo, además hay muchas cosas que hacer en el Dojo el día de hoy, no tengo tiempo para ir a ver a nadie...

Kenshin: Pero…

Kaoru: Si quieren que vaya a ver a Megumi, tendrán que llevarme arrastrando.

Kenshin y sus los otros se vieron las caras el uno al otro al momento en que Kaoru hizo este último comentario.

Unos segundos después, vemos a Sanosuke saliendo aprisa del Dojo, con Kaoru bajo su brazo derecho, como cuando estuvo cargando a Yumi en la Guarida de Shishio.

Kaoru¡¡Bájame tonto¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – Le gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse.

Kenshin: No te preocupes Kaoru, nosotros nos encargaremos del todo los del Dojo.

Yahiko: Diviértete con Megumi.

Kaoru¡¿Divertirme, pero si parece que me están secuestrando¡¡BAJAME!

Un tren de pasajeros se acercaba a la estación del tren en Tokio. Cuando esté llega a su destino, se detiene de pronto. Cuando la gran máquina de transporte se encuentra completamente quieta, los pasajeros comienzan a bajar de los vagones uno detrás del otro. Sin embargo, en uno de ellos, se encuentra un joven vestido con un traje azul con un sombrero largo hecho de paja en su cabeza, durmiendo en su asiento muy tranquilo. El acomodador, al verlo, se le acerca para despertarlo.

Acomodador: Oye jovencito – le comienza a decir mientras lo mueve – Ya llegamos a Tokio¿no bajas aquí?

El joven se despertó al escuchar la voz del acomodador. Lentamente acercó su mano izquierda a su sombrero, quitándoselo de golpe. Su cabello era en un tono entre castaño y rubio, corto, y sus ojos eran grandes y cafés. Cuando ya estuvo totalmente despierto, volteó a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado y le sonrió.

: Sí, gracias. – Le respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

El joven se levanto de su asiento y alzó la mano hacía la parte del equipaje sobre él, tomando de esté lugar algo que sorprendió al acomodador: una espada japonesa enfundad en su vaina.

: Con su permiso, debo ver a un amigo. – Sin decir nada más, el joven camino hacía la salida, bajando del vagón.

Mientras tanto, en el consultorio de Megumi, está se encuentra curándole una herida a un hombre en su brazo derecho, colocándole una venda de color blanco en esta.

Megumi: Ya limpié la herida y detuve la hemorragia, solo intente no moverlo mucho y si la herida no cierra venga a verme.

Hombre: Gracias doctora. – Le agradeció mientras se ponía de pie.

El hombre salió del consultorio, pero en cuanto él salió, se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos y quejas de una mujer, que se acercaban poco a poco. De repente, frente a la doctora, aparecieron Sanosuke y Kaoru, quien aún esta siendo cargada por Sanosuke. Cuando llegaron, el peleador la tomó, la bajó y la colocó en una silla.

Sanosuke: Al fin... – Dijo al tiempo que daba un largo suspiro.

Megumi: Debí suponer que eran ustedes¿qué los trae por aquí?

Sanosuke: Queremos que revises a Kaoru y que la ayudes.

Kaoru: Esto es una tontería, no tengo nada.

Megumi miró detenidamente a su paciente de arriba abajo, como estudiándola, para luego dar un comentario no muy agradable.

Megumi: Si quieres bajar de peso lo que tienes que hacer es ejercicio y dejar de comer tanto.

Kaoru¡¿Qué!

Sanosuke: No es eso. Kenshin y Yahiko dicen que últimamente se la lleva durmiendo, come mucho y se pone irritable.

Megumi¿Sueño¿Hambre¿Irritabilidad?

Kaoru: No puedo creerlo¿cuándo entenderán que no tengo nada?

Megumi: Bueno¿qué te parece si te revisamos, solo para estar seguros.

En el Dojo Kamiya, mientras Sanosuke y Kaoru estaban en el consultorio, Yahiko y Kenshin se encontraban trabajando en los quehaceres. Kenshin se encontraba en la banqueta barriendo, mientras Yahiko acababa de terminar de limpiar los pisos. Una vez que el joven espadachín terminó su tarea, Yahiko salió a donde estaba su amigo.

Yahiko: Kenshin, y acabé con los pisos.

Kenshin: Muy Bien Yahiko¿podrías ver si la ropa ya esta seca?

Yahiko: Esta bien, de todas formas parece que va a comenzar a nevar.

Kenshin¿Nevar?

Yahiko entro de vuelta, dejando a Kenshin sólo. El samurai levantó su mirada al cielo, viendo todas las nubes que lo cubrían por completo. En efecto, parecía que comenzaría a nevar dentro de poco. La nieve trae muchos recuerdos a la mente de Kenshin.

Kenshin: Ese día también nevaba... –Se dijo así mismo sin quitar sus ojos del cielo.

Mientras Megumi revisaba a Kaoru, Sanosuke se encontraba sentado en una silla afuera, esperando. Sano levantó su mirada hacía el cielo y también se da cuenta de que esta apunto de nevar.

Sanosuke: Esté día ha estado muy oscuro.

En ese momento, Kaoru sale de la habitación, con una expresión de enojo en la cara. La joven camina hacía donde esta Sanosuke, sin voltear a verlo.

Sanosuke: Oye¿cómo te fue?

Kaoru: No lo sé, Megumi no me ha dicho nada, de seguro es porque sabe que no tengo nada.

En eso, Megumi hace acto de presencia frente a Kaoru y Sanosuke. En su rostro había una extraña expresión, una combinación de tristeza y talvez sorpresa.

Sanosuke¿y bueno? – Le preguntó impaciente mientras se ponía de pie.

Megumi¿Y bueno qué? – Respondió levantando la cabeza.

Sanosuke¿Qué tiene Kaoru?

Al oír la respuesta, Megumi dio un largo un suspiro. Su expresión no se veía bien, parecía que algo le preocupaba. Kaoru pareció asustarse al momento de ver esa reacción en ella¿Estará enferma de verdad?

Megumi: Kaoru, tú te encuentras perfectamente bien – La contestó volteando a verla – la verdad estas muy sana.

Sanosuke¿En serio?

Kaoru¿Lo ves? – Mencionó la maestra algo más tranquila – Se los dije, si me hicieran más caso no perderíamos tanto tiempo.

Sanosuke: Pero...

Kaoru: Pero nada, ya escuchaste a Megumi, estoy muy sana.

Megumi: Claro, estas muy sana… considerando.

Kaoru¿Considerando? – Preguntó algo extrañada al escucharla.

Sanosuke¿Considerando qué?

Kaoru: Considerando que... estás embarazada.

Esas palabras fueron como un relámpago que atravesaba su cabeza para Kaoru. Ella y Sanosuke pusieron una expresión de enorme sorpresa y por varios segundos, se quedaron sin habla.

Sanosuke¡¿Emba... ra... zada! – Alcanzó a decir el peleador.

De pronto, Kaoru volvió rápidamente a la realidad, regresando así su mal temperamento para comenzar a reclamarle por lo que acaba de decir.

Kaoru¡¡¿Es acaso una broma¡Tú estas mintiendo!

Megumi¿Por qué mentiría en algo como eso? – Le dijo mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre la frente de la enojada Kaoru.

Kaoru: no lo sé, pero eso debe de ser, es una tontería...

Megumi: Escúchame bien, tu menstruación se ha retrasado más de dos meses, te sientes cansada, sientes antojos, estas irritable, y además estas más...

Kaoru¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!

Megumi: Es obvio que estas embarazada, cualquiera se daría cuenta de ello.

Sanosuke¿Entonces Kaoru tendrá un bebé¿Pero entonces Ken...?

Kaoru¡Olvídalo! – Le gritó - ¡Esto es una tontería¡no te creo nada, vamonos Sanosuke...

Kaoru tomó a Sanosuke de su traje. Esta vez era ella quien lo arrastraba para sal ir de ahí.

Sanosuke: Espera... suéltame... – Le decía mientras ella lo jalaba, dejando sola a Megumi por unos instantes.

Megumi¡No lo puedo creer! – Se decía así misma mientras bajaba la mirada y daba un largo suspiro.

Kaoru y Sanosuke se encontraban caminando de regreso al Dojo. Sanosuke caminaba detrás de la aún enojada Kaoru, mientras gritaba al aire reclamo tras reclamo.

Kaoru: Va a ver¿y se hace llamar doctora, eso es totalmente imposible.

Sanosuke¿Y enserio es imposible¿acaso tú y Kenshin no...?

Kaoru¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – Le respondió girándose hacía él.

Sanosuke: Bueno, pero¿y no?

Kaoru se sonrojo ante la pregunta un tanto enigmática. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, mientras él la miraba con cara de extrañado, aunque también de miedo pues no sabía ahora con que regaño le saldría. Entonces, Kaoru se giró lentamente hacía su acompañante, y con una voz tímida, comenzó a hablar.

Kaoru: Sano, por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Kenshin.

Sanosuke¿Cómo?

Kaoru: Aún no creo eso de que estoy embarazada, necesito tiempo para meditarlo, y no quiero que la cabeza de Kenshin se llené con ideas. Quiero esperar el momento justo.

Sanosuke¡Kaoru...!

Kaoru¡¿Lo prometes si o no! – Le volvió a preguntar, cambiando su expresión de nuevo a una forma ruda.

Sanosuke: Esta bien, no te enfades... no le diré nada a nadie.

Kaoru: Gracias.

Sin decir nada más, Kaoru siguió caminando hacía su casa. Sanosuke se quedó unos momentos atrás, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Sanosuke: Ahora tengo que guardar demasiados secretos...

Un coco de nievo cayó lentamente frente a la cara de Sanosuke. Al verlo, se voltea hacía arriba y ve como poco a poco, la nieve comienza a caer.

En el Dojo, Kenshin se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta con la mirada baja, como si estuviera esperando a que Kaoru regresara. Algo lo molestaba muy en el fondo, pero no estaba seguro de que era.

Kenshin: "Cuando estuve en Osaka, estuve pensando mucho en Tomoe." – Pensaba el Destajador – "Sin embargo, también pensaba mucho en Kaoru, pues esta estaba en manos de Hijikata. Tomoe y Kaoru son muy diferentes, pero el sentimiento que tenía cuando fui a rescatarlas… fue casi el mismo. No pude darle una vida tranquila a ella, tampoco lo podré hacer con Kaoru, no mientras Hirokazu siga rondando en el Japón. Manami¿Ahora que hago?"

En ese instante, algo lo saca de sus pensamientos: los pasos de una persona se acercan a donde esta él. Rápidamente, Kenshin voltea hacía su derecha, para ver de quien se trata. Su rostro se llena de asombro al verlo.

Joven: Hola Himura. – Lo saludo el extraño con una sonrisa.

Kenshin¡Yosuke! – Dijó en cuanto lo vió.

Era un joven vestido con un traje azul, con un sombrero largo hecho de paja en su cabeza, cabello en un tono entre castaño y rubio, corto, y sus ojos eran grandes y cafés, además de una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una espada enfundad en su mano izquierda. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, como esperando a que alguien dijera algo. De pronto, la expresión del recién llegado cambio drásticamente, transformándose a una mirada seria.

Joven: Himura... tenemos que hablar... – Dijo por último.

Kenshin puso una vez más una expresión seria, igual a la de él. Parecía saber no solo quien era ese joven, si no porque estaba ahí.

Kenshin: Esta bien.

Kenshin caminó hacía el joven y junto con esté, se alejaron del Dojo.

Al mismo tiempo, un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto, piel blanca y ojos azules, se encuentra caminando en las calles de Tokio. Se encuentra vestido con un traje militar gris y una capa negra que cubre su ropa, además de una espada de samurai que lleva consigo en la cintura. Parece estar como disfrazado como para no llamar la atención.

Sobre el techo de una casa, se encuentra una figura oscura, la figura de una persona vestida con un traje al estilo ninja, completamente de negro, con una máscara que le cubre completamente la cara. Se encuentra viendo toda la ciudad, como vigilándola.

En la Mansión Kanryu, Hirokazu se encuentra parado frente la ventana de su oficina viendo hacía afuera como comienza a caer la nieve.

Hirokazu: Bien, parece que los actores principales han llegado – Se decía así mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Creo que es momento de levantar el telón.


	2. La Sombra que cubre la Ciudad

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN**

CAPITULO II

LA SOMBRA QUE CUBRE LA CIUDAD

La gran Mansión Kanryu se encuentra en todo su esplendor después de estar bajo llave durante tanto tiempo. Esta enorme casa por mucho tiempo había quedado abandonada, pero hoy tenía un nuevo dueño. En su interior, hay mucha gente, personas vestidas con trajes de servidumbre, arreglando todo el lugar. Parece ser que están preparando todo para una gran fiesta, colocando varias mesas con manteles blancos y sillas alrededor de una pista de baile.

En una habitación del último piso, se encuentra un elegante escritorio de madera frente a una gran ventana de cristal. Sentado detrás del escritorio, se encuentra ese mismo hombre de cabello castaño, vestido con un traje militar rojo y un abrigo negro. Se encuentra sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados, como descansando o meditando sobre algo.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Hirokazu abre los ojos de golpe y ve entrar a un joven delgado y alto, vestido con un traje de soldado y gorra, de cabello entre amarillo y anaranjado, corto.

Hirokazu¿Qué ocurre? – La pregunta desde su asiento.

Soldado: Lamento interrumpirlo señor Takamura – La respondió el joven mientras se quita la gorra – Pero el General Joshuya quiere verlo.

Hirokazu: Esta bien, lo estaba esperando.

El soldado de cabello rubio se retiró y en su lugar entro otra persona: un hombre de complexión musculosa, alto, de cabello blanco, largo hasta la cintura, un traje militar de color rojo como el de Hirokazu y un espada Japonesa en la cintura en lugar de un sable.

Hirokazu¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La preguntó con algo de frialdad en sus palabras.

Gral. Joshuya: Veo que te estas adaptando a tu nuevo hogar. – La mencionó mientras tomaba asiento.

Hirokazu: No es mi elección Joshuya.

Joshuya¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Hirokazu no pudo evitar el voltear a ver hacía el lado derecho de su abdomen. Lentamente colocó su mano izquierda en este lugar, con mucha delicadeza en su tacto.

Hirokazu: Una espada me atravesó y me encajo en una pared – Le respondió con sarcasmo. – ¿Cómo crees que esta?

Joshuya: Sí, eso supuse.

La herida que Hirokazu había sufrido en Osaka ya estaba curada. A pesar del gran ataque y de las últimas energías que uso en esté, Hijikata no había logrado su cometido, pues Hirokazu logró sobrevivir. Sin embargo, Joshuya notó algo de seriedad en la expresión del militar al mencionar la herida. No era tanto la herida, si no lo que significaba: había perdido su arma más poderosa y había recibido una tremenda herida, todo por parte de un hombre que estaba a un paso de la muerte.

Joshuya: Ese Hijikata era alguien muy especial, talvez no fue buena idea el matarlo.

Hirokazu: Ya no nos sería de utilidad. Olvidemos lo ocurrido en Osaka y concentrémonos en lo planeado.

Joshuya: Esta bien. Dime¿todo está listo?

Hirokazu: ya están confirmados los invitados, y todo ya se encuentra listo para comenzar.

Joshuya: Bien. Para cuando terminé esta semana, Japón estará bajo el control del Ejercito Imperial.

Yahiko se extrañaba que Kenshin no hubiera regresado al interior del Dojo después de terminar de barrer la entrada. Sin saber que había pasado, el joven caminó hacía el gran umbral de la entrada.

Yahiko: Kenshin¿Estas aquí? – Decía mientras se acercaba. Pero, al momento de asomarse hacia fuera, no pudo ver a quien buscaba por ningún lado.

Le extrañaba mucho que se hubiera ido a algún lugar sin avisar. De pronto, Kaoru y Sanosuke aparecen a su lado, después de regresar del consultorio de Megumi. En cuanto llegaron, notaron algo extraño en Yahiko.

Kaoru¡Yahiko¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Kaoru en cuanto lo vio.

Yahiko¿Ya regresaron¿Cómo les fue con Megumi?

Kaoru: Bueno… - Comenzó a responderle algo nerviosa al principio, pero de inmediato recuperó la compostura. – Tal y como les dije, no tengo nada.

Yahiko¿Enserio! – Preguntó algo sorprendido – Pero¿y el sueño, lo irritable y demás?

Kaoru¡No es nada, ya te lo dije. Por cierto¿Dónde esta Kenshin?

Yahiko: No lo sé. Él estaba aquí afuera barriendo, pero en un momento desapareció.

Sanosuke¿Quieres decir que se fue sin decir nada?

Kaoru¡Qué raro, él no es así. Me pregunto a donde habrá ido.

Mientras tanto, en una parte solitaria de la ciudad, parados en medio en un profundo y oscuro callejón, se encuentran Kenshin y el misterioso joven que lo fue a buscar. Parece que ambos se conocen de ya hace mucho tiempo.

Kenshin: Yosuke, no había sabido de ti desde que...

Yosuke: Desde esa noche en que tú y yo enterramos a Manami. – Interrumpió el joven con un tono seco en su voz.

El hombre de cabello castaño claro, levantó lentamente la mirada hacía el cielo. En estos momentos la nieve comenzaba a caer más tranquilamente.

Yosuke: Todo lo ocurrido esa noche ha pasado por mi mente durante todo este tiempo. – Mencionaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de furia – Ese miserable...

Kenshin: Yosuke¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que le prometimos a Manami?

Yosuke: Lo siento Himura – Le respondió volteando a verlo – Aún sigo decidido a cumplir lo que te dije en esa ocasión. Me vengaré de Joshuya por lo que hizo y de Hirokazu por traicionarnos de esa manera.

Kenshin: Es por eso que estas aquí¿verdad?

Yosuke: Así es. Supongo que estuviste en Osaka hace dos meses¿o fue un rumor?

Kenshin: No fue un rumor, fue cierto.

Yosuke: Debiste entonces haber visto a Hirokazu. Debes de saber que lo que ocurrió en Osaka solo fue el comienzo. Él y Joshuya tienen un nuevo plan para tomar el control de gobierno, y todo lo harán esta misma noche.

Kenshin¿Esta noche?

Yosuke: Sé que es lo que planean, pero no puedo detenerlos yo solo. Himura, necesito de tu ayuda...

Kenshin: ...

Un hombre, vestido con una larga capa negra y cuello alto para cubrirse la boca, camina por la ciudad entre la multitud. Parece una persona que se esconde de algo, para que no lo encuentren o descubran.

Su rostro era realmente familiar. Su expresión era seria, pero al mismo tiempo despreocupada. Habían pasado dos meses, pero aún recordaba con detenimiento lo ocurrido en Osaka.

Makaiju: "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine a Tokio" – Pensaba mientras caminaba – En esa ocasión, creí que la próxima vez que volvería a esta ciudad sería a lado del señor Daimyo.

De repente, algo llama la atención del antiguo miembro del Grupo Shinsen: una figura oscura que se mueve saltando de un tejado a otro sin que ninguna persona la viera. Al poder distinguir esto, los ojos de Makaiju se llenaron de admiración.

Makaiju¡No puede ser! – Se dijo así mismo al verlo.

Parado encima del tejado de un edificio, un edificio construido justo frente a la Mansión Kanryu, se encuentra una persona vestida completamente de negro, con una máscara del mismo color que le cubre el rostro. Parece estar vigilando la mansión con mucho detenimiento. Sin embargo, lo único que logra ver es una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos con uniformes militares moviéndose de un lugar a otro, y a personas vestidos de meseros que entran y salen metiendo algunas cajas.

¿Qué esta tramando? – Se preguntó sin quitar sus ojos de la residencia.

Makaiju: va hacer una fiesta. – Escuchó de pronto que una voz decía detrás de él.

La extraña persona se dio rápidamente la vuelta al escucharlo. De un largo salto, Makaiju cayó en el techo del edificio, parado justo frente al hombre vestido de negro que vigilaba la Mansión.

Makaiju: No pensé que te vería otra vez, pero debí haber pensado que estarías aquí Hayai.

El hombre de negro se quitó la mascara con su mano derecha, mostrando su rostro. Se trataba de una mujer, de cabello negro y largo. Era Hayai Euu, la mejor guerrera de Hijikata en Osaka. Desde lo ocurrido en aquella ciudad, había estado escapando de la policía, y así como Makaiju, rastreaba los movimientos de Hirokazu, hasta llegar aquí, a Tokio.

Hayai: Makaiju, pensaba que tú y Hien habían huido juntos.

Makaiju: Así fue – Le respondió – Pero...

En ese momento, un carruaje se estacionó justo frente al portón de la Mansión. El carruaje se encontraba escoltado por varios soldados montados en caballos y armados con rifles que caminaban a su lado al mismo ritmo que el vehículo. De pronto, la puerta principal de la residencia se abrió y de esta salió un hombre de cabello blanco, largo, y traje militar rojo.

Makaiju¡Es el General Joshuya! – Dijo en cuanto lo vio.

Hayai¿Joshuya?

Makaiju: Era uno de los militares que decían apoyarnos. Si no mal recuerdo era amigo de Serizawa.

Hayai: Entonces¿ese sujeto también es parte de todo lo sucedido en Osaka? – Preguntó Hayai con enojo en su voz, a lo que Makaiju respondió con una afirmación – Miserable, voy a matarlo.

Makaiju: No, aquí no – Le dijo mientras la agarra del brazo – Hay muchos soldados y tú y yo somos buscados.

Hayai: No me digas que hacer.

Makaiju: Quiero ayudarte, yo también vine a Tokio siguiendo la pista de Serizawa.

Hayai: Haz lo que quieras.

Makaiju: Escúchame, si tienes pensado saltar e ir a matar al Gral. Joshuya, terminaras siendo atrapada, y así Serizawa se te ira de las manos. Tampoco puedes ir y correr hacía la mansión. Si quieres llegar hasta él, tienes que hacerlo bien.

Hayai se quedó callada unos segundos, meditando sobre lo que le acababan de decir. Después de unos instantes, se giró hacía Makaiju.

Hayai: Esta bien.

Yosuke¿Qué me dices Himura? – Le preguntó el joven al notar su silencio.

Kenshin tenía la mirada baja, como pensando detenidamente en que contestar. De pronto, sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta, tomó la espada que Yosuke traía consigo de un movimiento rápido, acercándola a él.

Yosuke¡Oye!

Kenshin desenfundo el arma para ver de cerca el filo de la misma. La hoja de la espada parecía haberse usado hace poco; aún se podían ver varias manchas de sangre en ella.

Kenshin¿Mataste a una persona con esta arma?

Yosuke: No solo a una. – Le respondió mientras tomaba de nuevo su arma.

Kenshin: Yosuke...

Yosuke: Sé realista Himura. Manami fue la única de nosotros cuatro que cumplió con nuestro supuesto juramento, y ahora esta muerta.

Kenshin: Yo si cumplí, no he usado mi espada para matar a otra persona.

Yosuke¿A sí, es muy raro viniendo del hombre que derrotó al temible Makoto Shishio.

Kenshin: ...

Yosuke: Tu popularidad se extiende por todo el Japón, no importa cuanto el gobierno trate de impedirlo. La verdad es que estoy enterado de tus aventuras en Kyoto y Osaka.

Ante las palabras de su compañero, Kenshin volvió a bajar la mirada. Yosuke guardó de nuevo su arma en su funda mientras le daba la espalda al antiguo destajador.

Kenshin: Yo no maté a Shishio. – Le respondió si voltear a verlo.

Yosuke: Eso no importa Himura – Le dijo aún dándole la espalda – Ahora dime¿me ayudarás sí o no?

Kenshin: Te ayudaré a detener lo que sea que Hirokazu y Joshuya estén planeando, pero no te ayudaré a matarlo.

Yosuke sonrío al escuchar la respuesta que esperaban. Una vez más se giró hacía Kenshin, quien alzó de nuevo la mirada hacía su antiguo compañero.

Yosuke: No te podría obligar a que lo hicieras Himura.

Kenshin: Ahora, dime cual es el plan de Hirokazu.

Antes de que Yosuke pudiera contestarle esa pregunta, un grupo de pasos parecieron acercarse por la calle. Sin dar explicación alguna, Yosuke corrió hacía el fondo del callejón, indicándole a Kenshin que lo siguiera. Desde su escondite en las sombras, pudieron ver como tres hombres vestidos de policías pasaban caminando.

Kenshin, al ver que Yosuke se estaba escondiendo de ellos, volteó a verlo con una expresión seria.

Kenshin¿Te escondes de la policía? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

Yosuke: Durante todo este tiempo he estado siguiendo la pista de Hirokazu. Hasta ahora no me he visto con él en persona desde aquel día, pero él ya sabe que lo sigo, y con su plan a pocas horas de llevarse acabo, dudo mucho que dejara que me interponga, y tampoco tú.

Kenshin¿Estas diciendo que mando a la policía para cazarnos?

Yosuke: Me parece que sí.

Kenshin: De ser así debo de volver al Dojo – Mencionó moviéndose hacía el frente – Quien sabe de que es capaz Hirokazu de hacerle a mis amigos.

Este comentario extrañó un poco a Yosuke. Ya había oído por rumores que Battousai siempre se encontraba acompañado de un grupo de peleadores, pero hasta ese momento no lo había creído del todo. Parecía que después de todo sí había aprendido a continuar con su vida, tal y como le dijo en aquel momento. Pero Yosuke no era así, él seguí atrapado en el pasado.

Yosuke: No te preocupes por tus amigos – Le dijo Yosuke deteniéndolo – Hirokazu sabe muy bien que tú eres muy conocido y requerido en esta ciudad por la policía. No creo que con su habilidad pueda convencer a alguien de que te arresté. Además, en estos momentos gran parte de los militares están siendo investigados por los incidentes en Osaka, así que mientras más alejado se quede de esto será mejor. Por lo pronto solo esta movilizando a la policía para que registren la ciudad en busca de algo sospechoso.

Kenshin: No sabes en que se ha convertido Hirokazu.

Yosuke: No, supongo que no. Como ya te dije no lo he visto desde la muerte de Manami. Tú lo viste en Osaka¿Cómo lo viste?

Kenshin puso una expresión llena de seriedad al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo. Se encontraba recordando todo lo que había pasado hace dos meses, la pelea con Hijikata, y la expresión llena de maldad que Hirokazu tenía en sus ojos.

Kenshin: Prácticamente no lo reconocía – Le respondió – No me refiero a su apariencia, más bien a la expresión de su rostro. Los ojos de Hirokazu han cambiado por completo; ahora parecen estar llenos de odio o de rencor. Se ha convertido en un asesino despiadado que parece no titubear cuando se trata de matar a alguien. He visto muchas miradas de asesino a lo largo de mi vida, pero la de Hirokazu es diferente. Sin embargo, aún mantiene algo del Hirokazu que conocía.

Yosuke¿Qué cosa?

Kenshin: Cuando vi pelear a Hirokazu en Osaka, a pesar de que peleaba para matar a su oponente, también disfrutaba del combate. En el combate que hizo no pienso yo que haya hecho trampa o algo por el estilo. Sí, se aprovechó de su contrincante ya que este estaba herido, pero peleó con él con el honor de un peleador que siempre lo ha tenido.

Yosuke: No me digas. Hirokazu se ha vuelto un asesino, tú mismo lo dijiste. No hay nada que pueda justificar lo que ha hecho.

Kenshin: Y si lo ves¿Tienes pensado matarlo?

Yosuke: No estoy seguro de tener la fuerza suficiente. Pero antes que nada a quien quiero acabar es al maldito de Joshuya.

Al mismo tiempo, el carruaje donde viajaba el Gral. Joshuya se movía por las calles de Tokio, después de salir de la Mansión Kanryu. En el interior del vehículo, el militar se encontraba totalmente solo, sentado en su asiento con sus piernas y brazos cruzados. Una gran sonrisa parece adornar su rostro.

Joshuya: "¡Esta haciendo algo de frío!" – Pensaba – "¿Qué mejor noche que esta para cambiar a un país?"

En la jefatura de policía de la ciudad, se encontraba el Capitán Kawada, asomándose por la ventana de su oficina. En su semblante se ve una expresión seria mientras ve a toda la ciudad. Ahora la ciudad se había reconstruido por completo, ya que hace algunos meses varios de sus edificios más importantes habían sido destruidos bajo causas muy extrañas para muchos. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre y rápidamente se da media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Kawada¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó de una manera seca a quien estaba parado en la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre alto, cabello negro y corto, vestido con un traje azul de policía, además de traer consigo una espada.

Al igual que Kenshin, él también había regresado a Tokio, incluso al mismo tiempo que él. Era Hajime Saito, antiguo capitán de la tropa número tres del Shinsengumi, y ahora oficial de policía de la ciudad, bajo en nombre de Goro Fujita.

Saito: Vine a quejarme por no ser invitado a la fiesta – Mencionó en un tono de sarcasmo mientras tomaba asiento. – Por cierto¿A que se debe que haya movilizado de esa manera a la policía¿Tiene algo que ver con el evento de esta noche?

Kawada: Han ordenado que se tomen todas estas precauciones, ya que después de lo ocurrido en Osaka, el gobierno se encuentra algo preocupado. Y ahora con esa fiesta en honor al señor Hirubumi Ito, temen que se lleve acabo algún atentado.

Saito tenía una expresión seria en el rostro mientras escuchaba las palabras del capitán. Él tenía sus propias sospechas sobre lo de esa noche, pero tenía que estar seguro de algunas cosas.

Saito: A propósito, me sorprendió mucho al averiguar que la fiesta será en la antigua residencia de Kanryu Takeda. Esa casa ha estado abandona durante mucho tiempo, y ahora abre sus puertas exclusivamente para esto¿A que se debe?

Kawada: Como ya te dije el gobierno esta en alerta por cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. El Gral. Takamura fue el de la idea. Volvió a Tokio ayer y compró la casa, y se ofreció a hacer la fiesta.

Saito¿Takamura¿Se refiere acaso al Gral. Hirokazu Takamura?

Kawada: Sí, así es¿por qué?

Saito sabía muy bien quien era ese sujeto. Hijikata peleó contra él en Osaka, y al final fue el culpable de su muerte. El muy tonto les había contado de su plan de tomar el poder del país, pero no contaba con que sobrevivirían. Sin embargo, Saito sabía muy bien que si lo señalaba con el dedo, él fácilmente se saldría del problema, además ese no era su estilo.

Saito: No, por nada. – Le respondió – "Es el mismo sujeto que mató engañó a Hijikata. Me preguntó que estará planeando."

La nieve comenzó a caer con más fuerza, hasta que las calles se comenzaron a llenar de ella, igual que los tejados, desde donde Hayai y Makaiju vigilaban la Mansión de Hirokazu.

Makaiju: Hayai¿Sabes que es lo que planea Serizawa? – Le preguntó Makaiju sin quitar sus ojos de la residencia.

Hayai: No tengo idea – le Respondió – Llegó a Tokio ayer por la tarde según no lo que he investigado. Antes de venir aquí, estuvo en Yokohama unos días. No sé que estará tramando, pero creo que lo hará esta noche, ya que en la Mansión en la que esta hay un gran movimiento.

Makaiju: Así es, organizará una fiesta hoy en la noche.

Hayai: Ya lo había mencionado antes¿Cómo que una fiesta?

Makaiju: No estoy seguro, pero al parecer invitó a personajes de alto rango, tanto del ejército como el gobierno. No creo que solo sea por diversión. La ciudad esta llena de policías, puede que incluso sepa de nuestra presencia aquí.

Hayai¿Y que tienes pensado hacer?

Makaiju: Si no me equivoco, Battousai y el señor Saito viven aquí en Tokio.

Hayai¿Acaso estas pensando en pedirles ayuda!

Makaiju: Si no tenemos otro remedio, creo que sí.

De pronto, algo debajo de ellos le llama la atención. Como si lo hubiera invocado, ahí se encontraba la persona de la que estaba hablando, o por lo menos una de ellas. Yosuke y Kenshin se encuentran caminando por la calle tratando de llamar la menos atención posible. Yosuke guía al destajador hasta el frente de la mansión, un lugar que Kenshin conoce muy bien.

Kenshin¿En esta Mansión!

Yosuke: Así es. Hirokazu la acaba de comprar, y hoy en la noche dará una fiesta.

Kenshin escuchaba lo que su compañero le decía, pero su mente se encontraba inmersa en los recuerdos. Recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que estuvo ahí, su combate con Aoshi y como él y sus compañeros se encaminaron a salvar a Megumi, que estaba atrapada ahí. Recuerda además que esa fue la primera pelea que tuvo a lado de sus nuevos compañeros, la primera pelea que tuvo que realizar con un nuevo equipo. Esa mansión le traía bueno, y a la vez malos recuerdos.

Yosuke: Himura – Le dice al ver que estaba algo distraído – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kenshin: Sí – Le responde mientras regresa a la realidad.

De pronto, antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, un sonido detrás de ellos hace que se den rápidamente la media vuelta. Al girarse, ven a un grupo de soldados que los apuntan con sus rifles. En el centro del grupo, se encuentra un hombre de traje y boina negra.

Soldado: Muro Yosuke, Himura Kenshin – Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Me alegra de que estén aquí.

Kenshin¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?

Soldado: Déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Tioshiro Misaki, y el Gral. Takamura me pidió que los invitara a pasar.

Yosuke¿Hirokazu quiere vernos?

Soldado: Él sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano lo dos vendrían por aquí, por eso me pidió que estuviera alerta por si se paraban por aquí. Además me pidió que los llevara a verlo en cuanto aparecieran. Por favor, cooperen conmigo, no me gustaría tener que llevarlos a la fuerza. Además, el señor Muro es buscado por asesinato, y no me gustaría tener que alertar a las autoridades de su presencia aquí.

Kenshin volteó a ver a su compañero de reojo, justo después del último comentario hecho por el militar. El rostro de Yosuke se encontraba lleno de rabia, pero de inmediato cambio a una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

Yosuke: Si Hirokazu quiere hablar con nosotros¡Qué venga él en persona! – Les gritó al tiempo que desenfundaba su espada y se impulsaba hacía ellos con un salto.

Kenshin¡Espera Yosuke! – Le gritó el destajador tratando de detenerlo, pero fue tarde.

Yosuke se lanzó en contra los soldados, sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha. Por simple reflejo, los hombres dispararon sus rifles en su contra; sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, menos de Kenshin, Yosuke se movía de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, esquivando por completo las balas. Su velocidad era casi idéntica a la que poseía Kenshin.

De pronto, cuando se encontraba justo frente a ellos, se detuvo de golpe, para luego dar un salto hacía arriba, elevándose por encima de ellos. Después, abalanzó su espada hacía abajo, con toda la intención de matar a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, el soldado de traje negro rápidamente sacó su sable, deteniendo con su hoja la espada de Yosuke.

Sin otro remedio, Yosuke impulsó su cuerpo hacía atrás, cayendo frente a los demás soldados, para luego dar un salto y colocarse frente a Kenshin. Al mismo tiempo, los militares se encontraban cargando de nuevo sus rifles. El samurai se disponía a atacarlos de nuevo, sin embargo, Kenshin colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo jaló hacía atrás.

Yosuke¿Qué estas haciendo! – le gritó en cuanto lo detuvo, sin embargo él no le dio explicación, simplemente lo jalo y juntos se alejaron de ahí.

Yosuke y Kenshin se alejaban corriendo justo cuando los soldados ya habían cargado sus armas. De inmediato comenzaron a dispararles de nuevo, pero ambos entraron en un callejón, haciendo que las balas chocaran contra las paredes de un edificio.

Toshiro¿Qué estas esperando! – Les gritó el Militar de negro – ¡Vayan detrás de ellos o el Gral. Takamura los ejecutará a todos!

Sin pensarlo, todos los soldados fueron detrás de ellos a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, Kenshin y Yosuke seguían corriendo, hasta que ambos se detienen en el interior del callejón, habiendo solo dos direcciones a donde correr.

Kenshin¿Qué crees que estas haciendo! – Le gritó Kenshin algo disgustado – ¡Esos eran hombres del ejército!

Yosuke¿Y eso qué, eran hombres de Hirokazu.

Kenshin¡El ir y matar a hombres del ejército no es la solución a esto!

Yosuke: Por supuesto que lo es Himura. En estos momentos no sabes el poder que Hirokazu tiene. No importa si vas con la policía o quien sea a decirle que esta planeando, él ya arregló todo para zafarse de problemas.

Al escuchar esto, Kenshin recuerda lo que Hirokazu les dijo en Osaka, de que a pesar de ser parte del grupo de Hijikata, él saldría inmune de cualquiera daño; tal parece que eso era cierto. Yosuke le dio la espalda a Kenshin, bajando la mirada un poco.

Yosuke: Himura, no te mentiré. Si me ayudas esta anoche y nos acercamos a Hirokazu, podrías ser clasificado como un criminal y un traidor. No podrías regresar con tus amigos. Sin embargo, a cambio de eso, podrás evitar que su ambición de controlar al país se cumpla. Dime¿Pagarás el precio? – La preguntó por último girándose hacía él.

Sus palabras hicieron pensar muy detenidamente a Kenshin. Tenía razón, lo más probable era que si lo hacía, Hirokazu se las arreglaría para hacer ver a él como el malo. Si hacía eso, no podría regresar al Dojo con Kaoru y los demás. Sin embargo, esto era algo que él tenía que hacer, algo que le debía a Manami y a Hijikata.

Justo cuando se disponía a contestarle, el sonido de las botas militares contra el suelo lo distrajo. Del lado de donde venían, un grupo de soldados se acercaba hacía donde estaban. De inmediato, ambos voltearon hacía el otro lado del callejón, pero para su sorpresa, ahí también estaba bloqueado por los militares.

Los dos se encontraban con sus espaldas juntas, cada uno viendo hacía un grupo de soldados, completamente acorralados por donde vieran.

Kenshin: Parece que tendremos que ir a ver a Hirokazu después de todo.

Yosuke: No creo que nos reciba con una taza de té.

De pronto, cuando parecían que serían atrapados, algo muy extraño paso. Desde el cielo, pareció descender un objeto alargado, como una cuerda, directo a donde estaban los hombres con rifles. El extraño objeto pareció atravesar la mano de uno de los soldados, haciendo soltar su arma.

De inmediato, Kenshin alzó su mirada hacía arriba. Parado sobre el techo de uno de los edificios que los rodeaban, se encontraba una figura vestida completamente de negro, de la cual parecía surgir el extraño objeto, que ahora estaba enterrado en la nieve, manchada de rojo por la sangre del soldado.

Cuando la luz iluminó bien, pudieron ver que se trataba de una cadena y no de una cuerda. En cuanto lo vio, Kenshin no podía creer de quien se trataba, pero de seguro era ella.

Kenshin¡Tú! – Dijo Kenshin al reconocerla.

De inmediato, el atacante, movió su mano izquierda al frente, de la cual surgió otra cadena, atacando a otro de los soldados, para luego saltar dejarse caer hacía abajo, cayendo entre Kenshin y los hombres. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de color negro.

En ese instante, una segunda figura se hizo presente de pie, justo detrás del primer grupo que venía siguiendo al destajador.

Makaiju: Me parece que no es buena idea que entren tantos a la vez en un lugar pequeño – Mencionó, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver. En cuanto Kenshin lo vio, también lo reconoció – Ya que se ven limitados a atacar de uno en uno.

Makaiju se abalanzó hacía el frente con su espada en el aire. Con rápidos movimiento de su arma, tal y como era su estilo, se abrió paso entre ellos, acabando con varios de ellos. Al mismo, Hayai abalanzaba sus cadenas contra los demás. A diferencia de Kenshin, ellos no tenían miedo de matar a uno que otro soldado, en especial después de lo que les hicieron en Osaka.

Después de unos segundos, los sobrevivientes no tuvieron más remedio que dar media vuelta y huir, dejando de pie a solo cuatro personas: Kenshin, Yosuke, Makaiju y Hayai. Los primeros dos se veían muy sorprendidos al verlos, en especial Kenshin, que era el que sabía quienes eran.

Kenshin¿Ustedes dos!

Hayai: Hola Battousai – Saludó Hayai mientras se quitaba la mascara.

Makaiju¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Makaiju con sarcasmo – Parece que viste a un fantasma…


	3. Noche de Fiesta

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN**

CAPITULO III

NOCHE DE FIESTA

La noche de invierno llega a Tokio. El cielo se cubre por completo de estrellas, al tiempo que un ligero frío cubre a la ciudad. Una gran cantidad de carruajes parecen desfilar enfrente del portón de la residencia Kanryu, mientras una gran cantidad de personas vestidas con trajes de gala y uniformes militares. Desde el interior de la casa se puede escuchar la música proveniente de los violines que dan el ritmo a las personas que bailan en la pista de baile. En esta fiesta se encuentran gran cantidad de personas de los más altos puestos del gobierno y del ejército. Lo más alto del Japón se encuentra reunido esta noche en esta gran fiesta.

De pronto, de entre los árboles que adornan el jardín, escondiéndose que cualquier persona que pudiera verlo, se encuentra un joven, de cabello castaño corto, vestido con un traje de gala, de saco azul marino, pantalones blancos y botas altas de color negro. Los botones del traje son de tono dorado, asó como algunos adornos en el mismo.

Yosuke¿Qué tanto esperan? – Preguntó en voz baja, girándose hacía atrás.

Una segunda figura salió de entre árboles, resaltando el color rojo de su traje. Se trataba de Hayai, que llevaba su cabello recogido, y llevaba puesto un vestido de noche de color rojo oscuro. En su rostro se reflejaba algo de enojo ante lo que tenía que vestir.

Hayai¿Tengo que vestir eso? – Preguntó algo disgustada.

Makaiju¿De que te quejas? – Le mencionó Makaiju mientras también salía de entre los troncos de los árboles – Si te ves hermosa vestida así.

Makaiju vestía un traje idéntico al de Yosuke, pero el saco era de color blanco. Los pantalones eran del mismo color, y también llevaba varios adornos dorados.

Hayai: Para ti es muy fácil, siempre estás vestido con ropa como esa.

Makaiju: Cuando estuvimos en Europa, Hien no se quejó.

Hayai¡Pues yo no soy Hien, y no recuerdo haberla visto con vestido de noche.

Yosuke, al ver que aún faltaba alguien, se acerca al lugar de donde vinieron todos para poder buscarlo.

Yosuke: Himura¿Qué estas esperando?

La cuarta persona hizo acto de presencia entre sus compañeros. Extraño pero cierto, Kenshin se encontraba vestido con un traje idéntico al de sus dos amigos, con saco azul, pantalones blancos y botas altas y negras. En su rostro se veía algo de incomodidad ante el traje.

Kenshin: Este traje no es mi estilo – Les dijo quejándose.

Yosuke: Deja de quejarte Himura. Después de diez años es la primera vez que te veo con otro estilo de traje. Ahora andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ya listos, los cuatro se acercaron lentamente hacía la puerta. Mientras caminaban hacía el lugar de la fiesta, recordaban paso por paso lo que Yosuke les había dicho horas antes.

Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en el interior de un edificio abandonado y completamente vacío, a excepción e algunas cajas de madera. Era como un viejo almacén o algo parecido. Yosuke estaba sentado sobre una caja, mientras Kenshin y los otros estaban frente a él; el joven les contaba sobre el plan de Hirokazu.

Yosuke: Hirokazu acaba de ser transferido de Yokohama, donde prestaba servicio, a Tokio. Esto fue arreglado por el Gral. Joshuya. Además, entre los dos arreglaron el que Hirokazu comprará la Mansión Kanryu. La llegada de Hirokazu a la ciudad no fue simple casualidad. Ellos lo arreglaron así para que concordara con el regreso de Ito Hirubumi.

Hayai¿Ito Hirubumi¿Quién es él?

Makaiju: Ito Hirubumi es un político muy reconocido en el gobierno. Actualmente es uno de los más grandes defensores del movimiento occidentalista aquí Japón. Es uno de los genios del actual gobierno Meiji, y uno de los precursores de la industrialización del país. En otras palabras, todo el avance actual de Japón y su apertura hacía el mundo se la deben a él, es como la presencia occidental aquí.

Yosuke: Se rumorea que dentro de algunos años será enviado a Europa para estudiar el sistema constitucional alemán, y así poder implantarlo en Japón. Como sabrán, el instalar un sistema constitucional en este país traerá consigo el comienzo de un Japón moderno, desprendiéndose por completo del Japón antiguo. La fiesta que Hirokazu dará esta noche será en honor a Ito, y a ella asistirán personajes de lo más alto del gobierno y el ejército.

Makaiju¿Y exactamente cual es el propósito de esa fiesta?

Yosuke: El gobierno se encuentra aún algo alterado después de lo sucedido durante la Guerra de Sainan, la rebelión de Shihio Makoto en Kyoto y el último levantamiento en Osaka, sin contar además el asesinato de Toshimichi Okubo en Mayo de este año. Todos estos incidentes han creado cierta desconfianza dentro del gobierno. Ahora, lo último ocurrido en Osaka ha hecho que incluso dentro del propio círculo de los dirigentes de la nación comiencen a surgir sospechas entre ellos, ya que varios militares apoyaron esto. Hirokazu y Joshuya lo planearon así, sembrando la desconfianza no en el pueblo, si no en el gobierno. Ellos saben que cualquier otro problema orillara al gobierno a hacer algo. Hoy en la noche, tienen pensado asesinar a Ito Hirubumi durante la fiesta.

Hayai¿Matarlo!

Makaiju: No tiene sentido. Serizawa lo que quiere es crear un Japón completamente militarizado, y para ello tiene que hacer que el ejercito imperial se haga más poderoso, y la mejor forma de lograrlo es permitiendo la presencia occidental aquí en Japón. Si matan a Ito lo único que harán será perjudicar esto.

Yosuke: Ellos bien lo saben, pero no desean matar a Ito porque sea un peligro para ellos o algo parecido. Recuerden que los movimientos hecho contra el gobierno han sido en contra de su forma de llevar a acabo las cosas y como han desprestigiado a la clase samurai. Además, se han opuesto a la presencia occidental en el Japón. Ito representa esta presencia, por lo que si es asesinado, será demasiado fácil para Hirokazu culpar a los autores de los levantamientos pasados.

Hayai¡Como el señor Daimyo! – Agregó Hayai enojada.

Makaiju: Ya veo, Serizawa matará a Ito y luego le echara la culpa al señor Daimyo, pues para el gobierno él aún sigue vivo. Es maldito.

Yosuke: Una vez hecho esto, el gobierno entrará en crisis. Luego planean hacer pequeños atentados por el país, como hacer explotar algunos barcos y ataques a dirigentes del gobierno. No quedara otra opción más que movilizar al ejército y ponerlo en estado de alerta. Ya con la situación así, será juego de niños para Hirokazu el que el ejército tome el control. Himura – siguió al tiempo que volteaba la mirada hacía el destajador, que había estado todo este tiempo en silencio – Esa es la situación. Como ya te dije si nos acercamos a Hirokazu o Joshuya nos pueden poner como los culpables. Para nosotros no es la gran cosa, ya que de todas formas somos buscados por la justicia¿Qué dices tú?

Kenshin estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en una de las cajas. Como siempre, a si lado se encontraba su leal espada de filo invertido. De pronto, después no haber dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, Kenshin se pone de pie, apoyándose con su espada, y luego se gira hacía sus compañeros.

Kenshin: Hagámoslo…

La fiesta estaba llena de grandes personajes, personas vestidas con trajes elegantes y seguidos por sus acompañantes. El salón era de gran tamaño, totalmente alumbrado y con mesas con hermosos manteles blancos esparcidos por él. En lo que parecía ser una clase de balcón, se encontraba una pequeña orquesta, que tocaba música clásica para dar ambiente al evento.

Toda la velada parecía una fiesta al estilo europeo traída hasta Japón. No parecía que hasta hace diez años uno no podía soñar siquiera con ver cosas como estas en este país. Era cierto, el país había cambiado, pero algunos no deseaban esto, y otros deseaban aún más cambios.

Kenshin y sus compañeros entraron en la Mansión, revolviéndose entre las demás personas. Lo único que podría llegar a llamar la atención de las personas era la larga cabellera rojiza del destajador, pero esto no era motivo de tanta alarma. Además algunos se fijaban en la hermosa Hayai, que se veía muy elegante con ese vestido. Ella se daba cuenta de esto, y se notaba con ver su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Hayai: la gente me esta viendo – Les dijo a sus acompañantes en voz baja.

Makaiju: No te preocupes, la gente no te conoce, es imposible que te hayan reconocido. Lo que pasa es que no se pueden resistir a una figura tan bonita – Le respondió con algo de burla.

Hayai¿Quién te preguntó!

Makaiju: Tranquila, no te enojes. Por cierto¿Dónde guardaste tus cadenas?

Hayai: En donde a ti no te importa.

Los cuatro se acercaron a una mesa que se encontraba totalmente vacía, ubicada cerca de una de las paredes del salón. Se sentaron sin hacer mucho ruido, mientras miraban detenidamente a su alrededor.

Kenshin: Recuerden que debemos de llamar la atención lo menos posible. Nuestra prioridad es cuidar al señor Ito. Si ven a Hirokazu o a Joshuya traten de no atacarlo o de llamar su atención.

Hayai: No te prometo nada ¿Y quién de todos es Ito Hirubumi?

Yosuke paseó la mirada por todo el salón, buscando al hombre que tendrían que proteger a toda costa. De inmediato, su mirada se paró en un hombre que se encontraba rodeado por varias personas. Era un hombre de estatura media, cabello oscuro, vestido con un traje estilo militar color negro, con varios adornos dorados. En su rostro se veía una ligera barba oscura que le cubría la región de la boca.

Yosuke: Haya esta – Les dijo señalándolo delicadamente con el dedo.

Makaiju¿Cómo piensan matarlo?

Kenshin: No lo harán ellos mismos. De seguro usaran a un asesino. Pero, podría ser cualquiera – Agregó mientras volteaba al alrededor.

Hayai: Lo mejor será tenerlo vigilado. Separémonos, así podremos verlo desde diferentes ángulos.

Yosuke: Me parece buena idea. Hagámoslo.

Rápidamente, los cuatro se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacía diferentes puntos del salón, sin perder de vista por ningún momentos al señor Ito. Había guardias por todo el lugar cuidándolo a él y a los demás personajes presentes. Era difícil pensar que alguien se le pudiera acercar. Lo más probable era que el asesino se encontraba entre los propios guardias que lo cuidaban, o uno de los invitados vestido para confundirse al igual que ellos.

Kenshin se encontraba caminando algo alejado del resto de los invitados, sin quitar ni un segundo la vista de su objetivo. Esto le recordaba los tiempos durante la Restauración Meiji, cuando tenía que asechar a su presa antes de matarla. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Al antiguo destajador se recargo en uno de los pilares del salón, mientras veía como las figuras de varias personas se movían en la pista de baile, bailando al mismo ritmo que la música. Su expresión era algo seria; posiblemente porque sabía lo que significaba si algo salía mal. Por unos instantes todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que la música y las voces seguían sonando, pero el área que rodeaba a Kenshin parecía estar callada.

Hirokazu: Te ves muy pensativo Himura – Escuchó de pronto que una voz decía detrás de él. En cuanto la escuchó, supo de quien se trataba.

Al voltear a ver por encima de su hombro derecho, vio una figura familiar que se le acercaba. Estaba vestido con un saco negro largo, con un traje miliar debajo de este de color rojo, cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada, igual que los botones del traje. El cuello de este era alto, adornado también con unos toques dorados.

Kenshin: Hirokazu – Dijo Kenshin algo de frialdad en su voz.

El militar dio unos pasos al frente, parándose a lado de su antiguo compañero. Como si fuera algo muy natural, ambos se quedaron junto al otro, viendo hacía el frente al resto de los invitados. Kenshin no tenía pensado hacer algo como atacarlo, y se veía que Hirokazu tampoco; a ninguno de los dos le beneficiaría hacer eso en ese momento.

Hirokazu: Lindo traje Himura – Mencionó sonriente mientras veía al frente – Pero no te queda, no, no concuerda contigo.

Kenshin no respondió, simplemente se quedó callado, con su mirada al frene, aunque Hirokazu no esperaba que le respondiera.

Hirokazu: Sabes, esta fiesta era con invitación.

Kenshin: Vengo con alguien.

Hirokazu A, sí… - Hirokazu paseó su vista por el salón. Rápidamente encontró a los que acompañaban a Kenshin. Primero vio a Hayai, luego a Makaiju y por último a Yosuke. Todos ellos eran muy conocidos por él. – Es agradable ver de nuevo a nuestro amigo Yosuke. Sabía muy bien que iría contigo llorando, lastima que no pude evitarlo. Y mira, ahí están Hayai y Makaiju, mis compañeros de trabajo. Vaya, no contaba con que cuatro de mis viejos amigos vendrían a verme. Espero que alcance la comida.

Los comentarios sarcásticos de Hirokazu no molestaban a Kenshin, pero si le incomodaba la forma en que hablaba que lo hacía sentir que tramaba algo más de lo que ellos sabían

Hirokazu: Y dime¿A que debo tal cantidad de visitas inesperadas?

Kenshin: No te hagas el que no sabes. Venimos a evitar que mates al señor Ito.

Hirokazu¡Oh, ya veo, hago un fiesta, lo cual solo puede significar que quiero matar a alguien. Talvez solo quise estrenar mi nueva casa¿No lo has pensado, Pero claro, llega el pobre Yosuke llorando y gritando que el malvado Hirokazu planea algo, y claro, el buen Himura tiene que correr al rescate.

Kenshin¿De que estas hablando?

Hirokazu: Piénsalo por un momento Himura. Yosuke me ha odiado a Joshuya desde la muerte de Manami. Quién sabe cuantas veces a tratado de matarlo, pero no puede ni acercársele. Ahora ve la oportunidad de tenerlo por fin, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo solo. Entonces piensa, "Himura vive en esta ciudad, de seguro él me puede ayudar a hacerlo", pero claro, tú nunca lo ayudarías a matar a alguien, por lo que si inventa una historia que tú puedas tragarte, lo ayudarás sin pensarlo, y seamos honestos, convencer a Hayai y Makaiju de que soy el malo ya no es tan difícil.

Kenshin: Eso no es cierto – Le dijo, con algo de disgusto en su voz.

Hirokazu: Es un viaje largo en tren de Yokohama a Tokio, yo lo sé muy bien. Es suficiente tiempo como para planear una buena historia, y seamos realistas, Yosuke siempre fue bueno para inventar cuentos y hacer que la gente los crea.

Kenshin: Sé lo que tratas de hacer Hirokazu y no funcionará.

Hirokazu: Si tú lo dices. Bueno, puede que Yosuke tenga razón y trate de matar a Ito. Pero la verdad no puedes estar seguro de ello. No sería la primera vez que Yosuke te utiliza¿O sí?

Kenshin se quedó muy pensativo después de escuchar esas palabras. Algunas cosas que decía eran ciertas, otras pueden serlo, y otras más no las cree. Pero él sabía muy bien que Hirokazu lo que quería era que desconfiara de su amigo, estaba jugando con él. De pronto, una figura aparece frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al alzar la mirada, Kenshin ve la figura del Gral. Yamagata frente a él; no lo había visto desde que estuvo en Osaka.

Gral. Yamagata¡Himura! – Dijo sorprendido al verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kenshin: Bueno… yo… - Comenzó a balbucear, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Hirokazu: Yo lo invite General – Intervino Hirokazu – Me pareció buena idea el invitar a uno de nuestros realistas más conocidos. Pero la verdad no esperaba que aceptara, después de todo dicen que no es su estilo venir a este tipo de cosas.

Gral. Yamagata: Pues me siento muy sorprendido de verte aquí Himura, pero también me alegra. Ven – Le decía mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Kenshin: Pero…

Gral. Yamagata: Quiero presentarte con algunas personas. No te preocupes, todos estarán encantados de conocerte.

El General Yamagata se llevó a Kenshin consigo, dejando solo a Hirokazu, quién veía muy contento ante todo lo que pasaba. De pronto, alzó su mirada hacía arriba, a donde se encontraba uno de los candelabros que alumbraban la habitación. Desde esa posición, se podía ver una figura negra que se posaba sobre él.

Hirokazu: Te falta mirar al cielo Himura.

Mientras tanto, Hayai estaba parada del otro lado del salón, vigilando al señor Ito con una expresión fría, mientras caminaba por él. De pronto, cuando menos lo notó, un grupo de hombres la rodearon, hablándole con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hombre 1: Buenas noches jovencita – Le dijo uno de ellos – Si me lo permite, déjeme decirle que se ve muy hermosa.

Hayai¿A sí, bueno yo…

Hombre 2: Dígame¿De quien es hija? – Le preguntó otro – Porque de la verdad no creo haberla visto antes.

Hombre 3¿Trae acompañante señorita?

Hayai: Bueno, verán yo…

La posición era muy incomoda para la joven, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de "atención", ya que normalmente permanece oculta de las personas.

Al mismo tiempo, Makaiju se movía entre las personas con mucha delicadeza. Sin embargo, se encuentra vigilando de cerca a la persona que protegen, sin tener la vista en el camino.

Makaiju: "No he visto a Serizawa por ningún lado" – Pensaba mientras caminaba – "me pregunto si estará aquí."

De pronto, por no fijarse por donde camina, se tropieza con una persona que estaba parada frente a él. Rápidamente se enderezó a disculparse.

Makaiju: Lo siento señor yo… - De pronto se cayó al ver de quién se trataba – ¡Capitán Kawada!

Era el capitán Kawada, vestido con un traje de color negro y rojo, con botones dorados y unos adornos en los hombros. Cuando el Capitán Kawada volteó a verlo, le pareció familiar.

Kawada: Oye tú¿no te conozco? – Le preguntó.

Makaiju¿A mí, no, no creo.

Kawada: Me parece que te he visto antes. Eres militar chico.

Makaiju¿Militar, no, para nada… eso me recuerda que tengo que irme.

Antes de dar más explicaciones, Makaiju se alejó. Temía que pudiera reconocerlo, ya que antes él era militar del ejercito y ahora era buscado como traidor. Si lo reconocían, eso arruinaría lo planeado y daría más razones para culparlos a ellos y a Hijikata.

El Gral. Yamagata había llevado a Kenshin con un grupo de hombres que estaban reunidos en círculo. Los hombres estaban algo extrañados de estar frente al gran y conocido "Hitokiri Battousai".

Hombre 1¿Así que usted es el temido destajador? – Peguntó uno de ellos.

Hombre 2: No se ve tan temible – Agregó uno – Había oído que media dos metros y sus músculos parecían de acero.

Kenshin: Nunca había oído eso – Les comentó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Hombre 3: Esos eran puros rumores. Yo conocí a Himura durante la Restauración; servías de guardaespaldas en una de las reuniones que tuvimos. En ese entonces yo también había oído muchas historias del legendario Battousai.

Hombre 1: Y dígame señor Himura¿Cómo le va ahora en la nueva Era?

Kenshin: Bueno, la verdad estoy muy feliz con ella, aunque no he podido vivir la supuesta paz.

Hombre 3: Un hombre como usted que ayudó tanto a la causa debería de tener un puesto privilegiado en el gobierno, pero me entere que vive en un Dojo de la ciudad.

Gral. Yamagata: Himura rechazó cualquier oferta de pertenecer al gobierno. Pero aún así nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

Kenshin los escuchaba y pensaba detenidamente en el pasado. Si hubiera aceptado el unirse a los que ahora dirigen al mundo, talvez así sería su vida. Estando en fiestas como estas, charlando de gente así. Puede que no haya ido a Kyoto o a Osaka, y quien sabe que hubiera sido del Japón. No, no tenía nada que lamentarse. Nunca se ha sentido mal por el camino que tomó, ya que ese camino lo había llevado a lo que es ahora.

Hombre 2: Y díganos señor Himura – Le dijo uno sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Dónde estuvo durante lo últimos diez años, escuche que después de la restauración había desaparecido.

Kenshin¿Esto diez años? – Kenshin pensó muy detenidamente en la pregunta. Ahora ya no pensaba en la Restauración, si no en lo que había hecho después de ella. Al no aceptar el otro camino, se fue por otro, uno que le llevo diez el cruzar. – Viaje – respondió.

Hombre 1¿Viajó?

Kenshin: Viaje por el Japón, como un vagabundo. Discúlpeme.

Sin dar explicación, Kenshin se alejó caminando. Se veía algo de seriedad en su rostro, misma que extrañó mucho al Gral. Yamagata.

El cuarto de ellos, Yosuke, a diferencia de los otros no tenía su vista puesta sobre el señor Ito. Él se encontraba buscando a otra persona. Como Hirokazu lo había predicho, Yosuke se encontraba más ocupado en su venganza que en otra cosa. De pronto, frente a sus ojos apareció él: el Joshuya, vestido con un traje rojo y pantalones negros, sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano mientras conversaba con un grupo de personas.

Al verlo, los ojos de Yosuke se llenaron de rabia. El solo hecho de que estuviera vivo era suficiente para hacerlo hervir su sangre. Se sintió tentado a tomar su espada, que la llevaba oculta en su traje, correr hacía a él y matarlo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una mano lo detuvo, colocandose sobre su hombro. Al girarse a ver de quien se trataba, vio el rostro de Kenshin, lo que lo miraba con su expresión seria habitual.

Yosuke: Himura¿Qué estas haciendo?

Kenshin: Yosuke, viajamos juntos durante diez años, incluso te conozco desde antes de que comenzara el Bakumatsu, y sé muy bien que no eres tan buen espía como eres mentiroso.

Yosuke: Lo tomaré como un cumplido¿Pero porque dices esto ahora?

Kenshin: Si Hirokazu tenía pensado atentar contra el gobierno estando dentro del propio gobierno, el silencio es algo primordial. Si él quiere que su plan se lleve acabo, debe de hacerlo todo con cuidado y asegurarse de que nadie se entere de ello.

Yosuke¿Qué tratas de decir?

De pronto, el rostro de Kenshin se llenó con algo de enojo. Sin pensarlo, abalanzó sus dos manos contra su compañero, tomándolo de sus ropas y acercándolo a él. Esta actitud no era muy común en Kenshin, pero cuando estaba con Hirokazu o Yosuke, actuaba de una manera diferente a como actúa con sus nuevos amigos.

Kenshin¡No veo a la policía aprendiendo a Hirokazu¡Ni gente que sospeche siquiera de él! – Le decía en un tono agresivo – ¿Sabes porqué esto me molesta Yosuke, Porque si estuviera tramando algo¿Cómo es posible que tú hayas averiguado a la perfección todo su plan y el gobierno no sepa absolutamente nada¿Acaso crees que la gente que maneja este país es tonta, si esta información llegó tan fácil a ti, con más razón llegaría a ellos.

Yosuke¿Y que rayos me quieres decir!

Kenshin¡Solo veo una posibilidad para esto Yosuke¡Tú lo inventaste todo para atraerme aquí y que te ayudara a acercarte a Joshuya!

Yosuke¿Qué cosa eso es ridículo¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¿De donde sacaste esa idea? – Le renegó al tiempo que se zafaba de su manos – A, ya sé, No la habrás sacado de Hirokazu¿Verdad, claro, debes de confiar más en ese traidor que mí que te fui leal todo este tiempo.

Kenshin: Esto no se trata de eso Yosuke. Tu maldita venganza te ha orillado a tantas locuras que ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti.

Yosuke¡Como si hubieras confiado en mí en el pasado! – Este último comentario dejo muy sorprendido a Kenshin – ¡Ninguno de ustedes cuatro confiaba en mí, para todos ustedes no era más que el pequeño ladronzuelo que los acompañaba para protegerse de la policía.

Kenshin¡Eso no es cierto!

Yosuke: Por supuesto que lo es. Tú y Hirokazu siempre fueron los grandes, los mejores. Por eso nunca fui nada para Manami, ella siempre estaba muy ocupada admirándolos a ustedes.

Kenshin: No Yosuke, eso no es cierto. Manami te tenía un gran cariño, igual que nosotros.

Yosuke¿Cómo el cariño que se tiene perro¿Es así Himura?

Kenshin se quedó en silencio. Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Yosuke expresar con tanta intensidad sus sentimientos. Recordaba la era en que viajaban por el Japón. En ese tiempo Yosuke siempre era el que estaba feliz, el que los hacía reír, incluso el que los metía en problemas de vez en cuando. Ahora había cambiado, y Kenshin también. A parte de esta ocasión, la única vez que lo había visto así era cuando Manami murió.

Yosuke, un poco más calmado, se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amigo, quién aún seguía algo perturbado. Después de unos segundos, Kenshin recupero la compostura.

Kenshin: Hay que pensar esto detenidamente Yosuke. La única forma de que te hubieras enterado del plan de Hirokazu con tantos detalles es que…

De pronto, los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de par en par, mostrando su gran asombro ante la idea que acaba de pasar por esto. Yosuke notó esto, y de inmediato se giró hacía él.

Yosuke¿Qué ocurre Himura? – Le preguntó y Kenshin alzó la mirada hacía él.

Kenshin: … que él quisiera que lo supieras…

Yosuke¿Qué!

Kenshin¡Hirokazu quiere que estemos aquí! – Rápidamente se giró hacía donde se encontraba todas las personas, tratando de encontrar al resto de sus compañeros – ¡Makaiju, Hayai¡Esto es un trampa!

Hayai y Makaiju escucharon con toda claridad la voz de Kenshin, aunque no entendían muy bien a lo que se refería. De igual manera todo los invitados lo escucharon, y giraron sus miradas hacía ellos; la idea de ya no llamar la atención era inútil.

Lo siguiente que pasó pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, paso por paso. Del candelabro que se sostenía sobre el salón, surgió una figura oscura, que saltó en dirección a donde se encontraban Kenshin y Yosuke. Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, hasta que se encontraba parada, justo detrás de Yosuke. Su traje era tan oscuro que casi se confundía en las sombras. Antes de que Kenshin o Yosuke pudiera girarse hacía a él, esté alzó una de sus manos al frente; en esta, sostenía una pequeña cuchilla con un afilado filo, y su punta la apuntaba a un invitado en especial. Sin pensarlo, y con gran velocidad, la cuchilla voló por el salón, pasando frente a Kenshin y por el resto de los invitados, hasta clavarse en el brazo izquierdo de un hombre: el señor Ito Hirubumi. Una vez hecho esto, la extraña figura se movía rápidamente hacía su izquierda, alejándose de ambos espadachines.

La victima llevó su mano derecha directo a la herida que comenzaba a sangrar poco a poco. Los ojos de todos se centraban en Ito, y a su vez en Kenshin y en Yosuke.

Mujer¡Él fue! – Gritó una de las invitadas, apuntando a Yosuke – ¡Él atacó al señor Ito!

La cuchilla había venido de esa dirección, además algunos habían visto a ese joven merodeando por ahí, y el otro que lo acompañaba había estado vigilando al señor Ito. Ellos tenían que ser los culpables del ataque.

Gral. Yamagata¡Himura! – Dijo el General Yamagata a ver a quién culpaban.

Hirokazu¡Soldados! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz del Gral. Joshuya gritaba desde el lugar donde tocaba la orquesta – ¡Apréndanlos¡Ellos atacaron al señor Ito!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yosuke y Kenshin se encontraban rodeados por varios hombres uniformados que los apuntaban con sus rifles. Yosuke tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Joshuya, que los miraba desde lo alto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yosuke¡Maldito! – Decía Yosuke lleno de rabia – ¡Siempre tuviste esto planeado desgraciado!

Yosuke sacó su espada, que la tenía oculta en su espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con una velocidad increíble, desenfundó su arma y dio un largo salto hacía arriba, pasando por encima de los atontados soldados.

Kenshin¡Yosuke¡No!

Yosuke cayó en una de las mesas y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba Joshuya, teniendo su espada en alto, preparado para cumplir lo que le había tomado tanto tiempo el realizar.

Esto había sido una trampa, una trampa por parte de Hirokazu y Joshuya, y ellos habían caído en ella… ¿Qué harán ahora para salir?


	4. Asesino para Siempre

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN**

CAPITULO IV

ASESINO PARA SIEMPRE

De pronto, los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de par en par, mostrando su gran asombro ante la idea que acaba de pasar por esto. Yosuke notó esto, y de inmediato se giró hacía él.

Yosuke¿Qué ocurre Himura? – Le preguntó y Kenshin alzó la mirada hacía él.

Kenshin: … que él quisiera que lo supieras…

Yosuke¿Qué!

Kenshin¡Hirokazu quiere que estemos aquí! – Rápidamente se giró hacía donde se encontraba todas las personas, tratando de encontrar al resto de sus compañeros – ¡Makaiju, Hayai¡Esto es un trampa!

Hayai y Makaiju escucharon con toda claridad la voz de Kenshin, aunque no entendían muy bien a lo que se refería. De igual manera todo los invitados lo escucharon, y giraron sus miradas hacía ellos; la idea de ya no llamar la atención era inútil.

Lo siguiente que pasó pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, paso por paso. Del candelabro que se sostenía sobre el salón, surgió una figura oscura, que saltó en dirección a donde se encontraban Kenshin y Yosuke. Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, hasta que se encontraba parada, justo detrás de Yosuke. Su traje era tan oscuro que casi se confundía en las sombras. Antes de que Kenshin o Yosuke pudiera girarse hacía a él, esté alzó una de sus manos al frente; en esta, sostenía una pequeña cuchilla con un afilado filo, y su punta la apuntaba a un invitado en especial. Sin pensarlo, y con gran velocidad, la cuchilla voló por el salón, pasando frente a Kenshin y por el resto de los invitados, hasta clavarse en el brazo izquierdo de un hombre: el señor Ito Hirubumi. Una vez hecho esto, la extraña figura se movía rápidamente hacía su izquierda, alejándose de ambos espadachines.

La victima llevó su mano derecha directo a la herida que comenzaba a sangrar poco a poco. Los ojos de todos se centraban en Ito, y a su vez en Kenshin y en Yosuke.

Mujer¡Él fue! – Gritó una de las invitadas, apuntando a Yosuke – ¡Él atacó al señor Ito!

La cuchilla había venido de esa dirección, además algunos habían visto a ese joven merodeando por ahí, y el otro que lo acompañaba había estado vigilando al señor Ito. Ellos tenían que ser los culpables del ataque.

Gral. Yamagata¡Himura! – Dijo el General Yamagata a ver a quién culpaban.

Joshuya¡Soldados! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz del Gral. Joshuya gritaba desde el lugar donde tocaba la orquesta – ¡Apréndanlos¡Ellos atacaron al señor Ito!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yosuke y Kenshin se encontraban rodeados por varios hombres uniformados que los apuntaban con sus rifles. Yosuke tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Joshuya, que los miraba desde lo alto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yosuke¡Maldito! – Decía Yosuke lleno de rabia – ¡Siempre tuviste esto planeado desgraciado!

Yosuke sacó su espada, que la tenía oculta en su espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Con una velocidad increíble, desenfundó su arma y dio un largo salto hacía arriba, pasando por encima de los atontados soldados.

Kenshin¡Yosuke¡No!

Yosuke cayó en una de las mesas y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba Joshuya, teniendo su espada en alto, preparado para cumplir lo que le había tomado tanto tiempo el realizar….

Era ya muy de noche, y Kenshin aún no regresaba al dojo. En la puerta principal de la casa, se encontraba Kaoru, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, esperando con la esperanza de que regresara, pero no había ni rastro de él. Al ver que no se encontraba en su cama, Yahiko sale a buscarla.

Yahiko: Kaoru¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Le pregunta su alumno al verla – ¿Kenshin aún no regresa?

Kaoru: No – Le responde – Me estoy comenzado a preocupar. Después de irse sin avisar, no llega¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo?

Yahiko: No te preocupes, Kenshin nunca se mete en problemas. Estoy seguro que talvez se fue por ahí, ya verás que regresara.

Kaoru: Eso espero Yahiko…

Todo el salón se cubrió de una espeluznante calma, ya que todos los invitados habían quedado en silencio. Kenshin se encontraba rodeado por los soldados, mientras veía como su amigo se abalanzaba contra su objetivo. De pronto, uno de los guardias volteó su rifle, apuntando a la espalda de Yosuke.

Kenshin¡Yosuke cuidado! – Le gritó el destajador para tratar de advertirle. Yosuke volteó a ver por encima de su hombro y pudo ver que el soldado se disponía a dispararle.

De pronto, antes de que el soldado pudiera tirar del gatillo, una figura se abrió paso rápidamente por entre los invitados, corriendo directo a donde él se encontraba. Con gran velocidad, sacó la espada que traía oculta, desenfundándola para luego atacarlo con ella, matándolo de un solo ataque. Los ojos de todos se centraron ahora en este nuevo personaje, que aumentaba el miedo entre los invitados.

Makaiju: No es de caballeros atacar por la espalda – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su victima.

Kenshin: No puede ser – Se dijo así mismo Kenshin en voz baja. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

El Capitán Kawada se acercó rápidamente al lugar, mirando con detenimiento al asesino. Una vez que lo vio bien, ya supo en donde lo había visto.

Kawada¡ya sé quien es usted! – Dijo mientras lo apuntaba – ¡Usted es el Teniente Saigo Makaiju!

Al oír esto, Makaiju puso una expresión de asombro. En ese instante se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Sin querer, había ayudado a Hirokazu en su plan.

Hombre1¿El Teniente Makaiju¿Qué no es uno de los que traicionaron al gobierno? – Preguntó uno de los invitados al escuchar su nombre.

Hombre2¿Será esto un mensaje de Daimyo Akai? – Preguntó otro.

Hombre3: Aún continúa el complot dentro del ejército.

Makaiju escuchaba todos los comentarios, mientras veía como todo mundo tenía sus ojos centrados en él. Era cierto, esto era una trampa. De pronto, el sonido de los rifles lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba rodeado por los cañones de las armas militares.

Soldado¡No se mueve o le disparamos! – Le gritó uno de ellos. Makaiju se quedó algo serio ante esto.

Kenshin¡Makaiju! – Le gritó el destajador – Ya no te resistas, solo empeoraras las cosas.

Sin embargo, Makaiju parecía no estarlo escuchando. De pronto, su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Makaiju: Soy un estúpido – Comenzó a decir – Caí en la trampa, pero… ¡No caeré en tus manos Serizawa!

De pronto, alzó su pierna derecha, levantando con esta el rifle del soldado que acababa de matar, agarrando esté con su mano izquierda. Esto fue tan rápido que los soldados no tuvieron tiempo de responder. Makaiju puso el dedo de su mano en el gatillo, disparando contra uno de los soldados, quién fue herido en el brazo derecho, cayendo al suelo. De inmediato soltó el rifle, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre ellos, atacándolos con su espada.

Hayai, al ver que estaban atrapados, no tuvo más remedio que actuar de la misma manera. Rápidamente dio un salto hacía arriba, elevándose por encima de todos los invitados. Una vez en lo más alto, llevó su mano derecha hacía abajo, tomando con fuerza su falta, para luego jalarla y así arrancar gran parte de esta. Amarradas en sus piernas, se encontraban sus dos cadenas, que se encontraban escondidas debajo de su vestido. Rápidamente, tomó las cadenas con sus manos, abalanzando la cuchilla de una al frente, comenzando a atacar a los soldados.

Kenshin, mientras tanto, solo veía como todo les salía mal. Hirokazu los conocía bien a los cuatros, tanto a él, como a Yosuke, a Makaiju y a Hayai. Hirokazu sabía muy bien que ellos actuarían de esa manera, que lo más seguro es que él no reaccionaría así, pero con que Yosuke y el resto comenzaran a atacar a los soldados sería suficiente. Kenshin se culpaba por no haber notado esto desde el principio; ahora los deseos de venganza serían su perdición.

De pronto, mientras ellos se enfrentaban a los guardias, Kenshin alzó su mirada hacia arriba. Los soldados lo seguían apuntando con sus armas, ya que prácticamente también era sospechoso. Desde ahí, pudo ver la figura del verdadero atacante, que se encontraba de pie en el candelabro, viendo todo lo que pasaba. Al ver que de todas maneras iban a salir mal de esto, decidió por lo menos atrapar al verdadero culpable.

De pronto, frente a los ojos de todos, se elevó de un salto en el aire, tan largo que se puso a la altura del candelabro. Rápidamente en el aire, sacó su espada de donde la tenía oculta, al igual que sus compañeros, desenfundándola para atacarlo. Al ver esto, el sujeto vestido de negro sacó una espada mediana que traía consigo, cubriendo el ataque, pero por el impulso el golpe, salió volando hacía atrás, cayendo del candelabro, directo hacía unas de las mesas.

Gral. Yamagata: Himura¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – Le gritó el General Yamagata desde abajo, pero Kenshin solo se digno a voltearlo a ver de reojo.

En ese instante, se comenzaron a escuchar los disparos de las armas, que apuntaban hacía arriba. Kenshin saltó del lugar donde estaba, esquivando de esta manera los disparos.

El atacante de negro se puso rápidamente de pie, aún después de haber recibido el ataque. Los invitados lo miraban con extrañes, sin saber quien era ese sujeto. Kenshin cayó justo frente a él. En cuanto cayó al suelo, fue el blanco de nuevo de los cañones de los rifles.

Kenshin¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! – Les gritó - ¡Este hombre es el verdadero atacante!

Joshuya¡Atrapen a los cinco! – Escucharon que gritó Joshuya desde lo alto – ¡Los cinco deben de ser cómplices de Daimyo Akai!

Kenshin se quedó sorprendido a ver que Joshuya había ordenado que atacaran a su propio hombre. Joshuya, seguía mirando todo esto desde su posición, con una combinación de alegría y de enojo ante el resultado de esto.

Joshuya: "Bien, se ve que no pudieron entregarse por las buenas – Pensaba mientras los veía Son unos tontos, lo único que están haciendo es ayudarme."

: "¡Señor Joshuya!" – Pensó el extraño volteando a verlo.

Yosuke: Miserable – Dijo Yosuke mirándolo con odio – ¿Incluso te atreves a tirar de cabeza a alguien de tu propio grupo?

Hayai se abrió paso por entre las personas, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Makaiju, atacando a cuanto soldado se le pusiera enfrente con su espada.

Makaiju¡Debemos de huir Hayai! – Le dijo mientras se giraba hacía ella. – Si nos quedamos más tiempo no lograremos nada.

Hayai¡Nunca¡No podemos huir¡Nunca más estaremos tan cerca del traidor de Serizawa!

Makaiju¡Mira a tu alrededor¿Los ves por algún lado?

Hayai movió su vista por los alrededores rápidamente. Joshuya estaba parado ahí arriba admirando todo, pero Hirokazu no estaba por ningún lado. Lo que sí veía era como la gente comenzaba a salir corriendo de la mansión, y como más soldados comenzaban a entrar.

Hayai: de acuerdo – Le respondió, no muy satisfecha – ¿Dónde esta Battousai?

Kenshin se encontraba en una encrucijada. Él y el verdadero atacante eran rodeados por los soldados, que estaban listos para atacarlos en cualquier momento.

: No sé tú Himura – Comenzó a decirle con algo de burla en su voz – Pero yo me largo.

Al oírlo, los ojos de Kenshin se llenan de sorpresa. Parecía que ya había escuchado esa voz antes. Ante sus ojos, el extraño se abalanzó como si nada en contra de los hombres que los rodeaban. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, sacó de nuevo su espada, matando a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, abriéndose paso de esta forma.

Kenshin¡Oye tú! – Le gritó, y de inmediato comenzó a correr detrás de él. Los soldados comenzaron a dispararles, pero ambos se movían tan rápido que ninguna bala fue capaz de alcanzarlos.

Mientras tanto, Joshuya se encontraba aún en el balcón. La orquesta ya se había ido junto con los invitados. En unos cuantos segundos, el salón estaba vacío; los únicos que ahí estaban eran soldados y los supuestos atacantes, además de Joshuya.

Soldado¡General Joshuya! – Le dijo un soldado que estaba detrás de él – Los atacantes de rehúsan a entregarse. Dos de ellos han escapado y los otros se encuentran atacando a nuestros hombres.

Joshuya: No me vengan a llorar con eso. Somos el Ejercito Imperial, no podemos retroceder ante un grupo de rebeldes como estos. No me importa lo que hagan¡Matéenlos a todos!

Yosuke¿Por qué no me matas tú mismo Joshuya! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Yosuke le gritaba. Cuando se giró hacía atrás, lo primero que vio fue la figura del samurai elevándose en el aire, para luego caer justo frente a él – Sería la primera cosa honorable que harías maldito.

Yosuke lo miraba con una expresión totalmente llana de odio. Había estado esperando por ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Joshuya, al verlo, simplemente se limito a sonreír de una manera maliciosa, mientras daba unos pasos lentos hacía atrás, mientras frente a él aparecía un grupo de hombres uniformados, armados con sus rifles y sables.

Yosuke¿Te escondes de mí Joshuya! – Le gritó, pero esté no dijo nada. Frente a los ojos del enojado Yosuke, Joshuya entró por una puerta, desapareciendo de su vista. Inspirado por la rabia, comenzó a soltarse contra los enemigos frente a él.

En el jardín de la residencia, se encontraban todos los invitados, aún algo nerviosos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un grupo de soldados se encontraba protegiéndolos y al mismo tiempo trataban de calmarlos. A lado de un árbol, se encontraba un grupo de hombres, los tres que estaban hablando con Kenshin hace algunos minutos.

Hombre2¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo uno de ellos – Lo que se decía del temible Battousai resultó ser cierto.

Hombre1: Efectivamente desde hace mucho he considerado a ese hombre como alguien muy peligroso. Muchos sabíamos de ante mano que podría llegar a hacer algo como esto.

Gral. Yamagata¡Se equivocan! – Interrumpió de pronto la voz del General – ¡Himura nunca haría algo como esto!

Hombre3¿Acaso nos va a negar lo que acabamos de ver todos Gral. Yamagata?

Gral. Yamagata: Sé lo que pasó, pero debe de haber alguna otra explicación.

Hombre1: Pues espero que la haya General, ya que si no es así, pondré todo de mi parte para que ese asesino sea ejecutado, como debió de haber sido hace muchos años.

El General Yamagata se encontraba indignado ante estos comentarios, y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado, ya que gente muy importante del gobierno acababa de ver esto, y de seguro más de una pensaba igual que ellos. Temía por lo que le fuera a pasar a Kenshin después de esta noche.

Mientras los políticos Meiji prácticamente ya estaban planeando su ejecución, Kenshin se encontraba corriendo por afuera de la mansión, detrás del extraño vestido de negro. De pronto, el atacante se detiene y se agacha un poco para agarrar aire. Kenshin se detiene junto con él, pero no le quita la mirada de desconfianza de encima.

¡Cielos! – Dijo de pronto mientras respiraba agitadamente – ¡Eso fue excitante¿No lo crees Himura? – De pronto, acercó su mano a su cara, retirándose la máscara que llevaba puesta.

En cuanto Kenshin vio su verdadero rostro, toda su expresión cambio a una de completo enojo. Era una mujer joven, de piel blanca y tersa, cabello negro, largo, sujeto con una cola. Su rostro era hermoso, como el de una diosa, era increíble que ella fuera la atacante, pero parecía que no era increíble para él.

Kenshin¡Miserable! – Le gritó enojado el destajador mientras se le echaba encima. Impulsivamente la tomó de su traje negro, pegándola contra la pared de la casa.

: Oye¿Aún no aprendes a tratar a una dama¿Aún sigues enojado por aquello, vamos, nos divertimos¿no?

Kenshin: Minako, debí haber supuesto que eras tú¿Aún después de todo sigues trabajando con Joshuya¿Todo esto fue un plan de ellos!

Minako: Tranquilo amigo. Fue una trampa, ustedes cayeron, acéptalo, Hirokazu los engaño¿Muy listo no?

Kenshin: No puedo creerlo. Joshuya prácticamente te estaba entregando¿No te diste cuenta?

Minako: Oye, tenía que decir algo¿no, de no ser así el plan se hubiera arruinado. Yo escape, nadie vio mi rostro, nadie sabe que era yo, y todo bien.

Kenshin, ya algo más tranquilo mas no del todo, la suelta, pero aún la sigue viendo con mucho detenimiento, por si intenta hacer alguna cosa.

Minako: En lugar de haberme seguido debiste haberte quedado cuidar a tu amigo.

Kenshin¿Qué dijiste?

Minako: Pero claro, ya sé que no te puedes resistir a mí¿Porqué siempre tengo ese efecto en los hombres?

Kenshin: No cambies el tema¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Minako¿No es lógico, Hirokazu sabe muy bien lo enojado que esta Yosuke desde lo sucedido con Manami. Además, estando tan cerca de Joshuya¿Crees que lo dejará ir?

Kenshin pareció comprender de pronto, olvidando por unos instantes lo otro. Yosuke aún seguía con su idea de venganza, y esto terminaría mal, él lo sabía bien.

Yosuke se encontraba rodeado por los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados que Joshuya había dejado para que se encargaran de él. Su espada, su rostro y sus ropas, todos estaba cubierto con sangre, la sangre que había derramado después de matar a tanta gente con tal de llegar hasta su objetivo. Había llegado muy lejos con tal de hacerlo, y no podía retroceder. Rápidamente clavó su mirada en la puerta que Joshuya había atravesado. Él debe de estar por ahí.

Yosuke¡No escaparas Joshuya¡No esta vez! – Yosuke guardó su espada en la funda y luego comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía hacía donde había escapado el Gral. Joshuya.

Minako: Aún después de lo ocurrido, y que sabía muy bien que era una trampa, tú amigo aún seguía muy decidido a llegar hasta Joshuya – La mujer siguió hablando, mientras Kenshin la escuchaba – Sin tú ayuda o sin ella, parece que intentará el matarlo, aunque tenga que enfrentarlo él sólo. Pero se esta olvidando de algo: Joshuya nunca pelea sólo.

Kenshin supo que lo que le decía era cierto. Yosuke se arriesgaría a cualquier cosa con tal de matarlo, y si se precipitaba, terminaría igual que Manami. De pronto, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacía el interior de la Mansión.

Minako¡Himura! – Le gritó – ¿A dónde crees que vas, Todo el salón esta llenó de soldados, en cuanto te vean te dispararan.

Kenshin¡Eso no importa! – Le respondió mientras se alejaba.

Al mismo tiempo que corría, Kenshin se encontraba recordando una escena del pasado. No era la primera vez que la recordaba, pero ahora todo era con más claridad…

Yosuke se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos a una joven de cabellos negro largo, de piel muy blanca, casi tan blanca como su vestimenta. En el pecho y el estomago de la joven, sus ropas estaban manchadas por su sangre; parecía que había sido herida por las balas de una metralleta. Sin embargo, aún con ese estado, la jovencita tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Parado a lado del joven, se encontraba Kenshin, vestido con un traje de color azul.

Yosuke: Tranquila, vas a estar bien, solo tranquilízate. – La decía el joven con sus ojos llenos de de lagrimas.

Manami: No me mientas – Le decía ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – No tienes que hacerlo. No me pongo triste por mi estado, sé muy bien que voy a morir.

Kenshin: Todo esto es culpa de ese miserable de Hirokazu – Decía el Samurai de la espada sin filo, con su rostro llenó de una gran furia – Nunca, nunca lo perdonaré.

Manami: No Himura, no hables así. Recuerda que no es bueno decir esas cosas. Al igual que todos nosotros, Hirokazu decidió su propio destino. No le guardó rencor a él aún en mi lecho de muerte, porque después de todo él me salvó en muchas ocasiones.

Yosuke: Manami, por favor, ya no hables, estas muy débil.

Manami: Himura, ven, acércate.

Kenshin obedeció a la petición de la joven que se veía que ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. El Samurai se agachó, arrodillándose a su lado. La joven tomó la mano derecha de Kenshin entre las suyas y la colocó sobre sus heridas.

Manami: Recuerda todo lo que nosotros cuatro hemos vivido, recuerda que tú ya no eres Battousai el Destajador; te has apartado del camino de un asesino, recuerda que siempre debes de sonreír...

Kenshin: No Manami, jamás olvidaré nada de lo que me enseñaste. Battousai ya no existe, ahora soy simplemente yo, Kenshin el Vagabundo...

El rostro de la joven vestida de blanco se iluminó con una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de Kenshin. Unos momentos después, cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar. Yosuke la acercó a él, abrazándola con fuerza y llorando en su hombro, mientras Kenshin acercaba su mano derecha a su rostro; esta se encontraba cubierta con la sangre de la herida de la joven.

Yosuke: Lo mataré – Decía Yosuke con furia en sus palabras – lo juró, Joshuya y Hirokazu, ambos morirán por esto.

Kenshin: Tranquilízate y mírala. – Le dijo su amigo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Yosuke miró con detenimiento el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos; en su rostro había una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Kenshin: Manami, a pesar de todo lo que viviste, al final siempre tuviste una sonrisa en tu rostro. Debemos aprender de ella y seguir con nuestros caminos.

Yosuke¿Qué¿Y olvidarnos de todo¡Nunca!

Kenshin: Yosuke...

El joven de pelo castaño colocó a Manami en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie. Los ojos de Yosuke estaban llenos de lágrimas y de odio.

Yosuke¡Nunca olvidaré esto Himura¡Nunca, aunque me tomé toda la vida, juró que ellos dos pagarán por esto.

Kenshin: si es así como quieres vivir, hazlo, pero yo no viviré más con mi vida manejada por el odio.

Yosuke: Hazlo entonces, vete y déjame solo, porque sólo he de encargarme de esto. Ya encontraste tu estúpida redención, ahora lárgate.

Kenshin: "Yosuke" – Pensaba mientras corría – "No dejaré que mueras…"

En el interior de la Mansión, Joshuya caminaba por uno de los pasillos, seguido por detrás por un grupo de soldados armados que lo escoltaban. De pronto, se encuentra con el Capitán Kawada que se encontraba buscándolo; él también se encontraba escoltado.

Kawada: Gral. Joshuya – Le dijo en cuanto lo vio – El gobierno pedirá una explicación de este incidente.

Joshuya¿Una explicación, todos sabíamos muy bien que después de lo ocurrido en Osaka era cuestión de tiempo para que Daimyo Akai y sus seguidores volvieran a atacarnos. Y ahora buscan el atacar a los dirigentes de nuestro gobierno¿Quiere alguna otra explicación?

Kawada: Se supone que tomaríamos las medidas adecuadas para que esto no pasara.

Joshuya: Tomamos las medidas necesarias, pero al parece no fue suficiente. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora talvez todos estaríamos muertos. Agradezcamos que nadie terminara victima de este ataque, en especial con Battousai Himura entre ellos.

Kawada¿Qué nadie terminó victima, hemos perdido a muchos hombres haya afuera. Además no creo que sea correcto culpar al señor Himura tan rápido, después de todo él nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones pasadas, no creo que tenga algo que ver con este incidente.

Joshuya: Varios testigos lo vieron con Makaiju y el resto, y estuvo a lado del hombre que atacó al señor Ito justo cuando ocurrió. Sí bien no fue él quien realizó el ataque, definitivamente los ayudó.

Kawada: Esto necesita más investigación.

Joshuya: Y la tendrá Capitán. Ahora, con su permiso…

Justo cuando Joshuya se proponía a retirarse, unos pasos detrás de él hicieron que se diera rápidamente la vuelta. Parado frente a él, con su cuerpo cubierto por sangre y sus ojos llenos de odio, se encontraba Yosuke, con sostenía con fuerza su espada enfundada con la mano izquierda.

Yosuke: A ti te quería ver Joshuya…

Kawada¡Es uno de los atacantes! – Dijo Kawada al verlo.

Joshuya¡Soldados¡Protéjanos!

Todos los soldados se colocaron entre Joshuya y los dos militares, apuntándolo una vez más con sus armas. Aunque se encontraban protegiendo a ambos, el único objetivo de Yosuke era Joshuya.

Yosuke¿Crees que te puedes esconder detrás de esos rifles Joshuya? – Le preguntó mientras desenfundaba su espada – No dejaré que te me escapes en esta ocasión.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó en su contra a toda velocidad, teniendo los ojos solamente sobre él. De inmediato los soldados comenzaron a disparar uno detrás del otro. Yosuke se movía de un lado a otro en el estrecho pasillo, esquivando los disparos, acercándose cada vez más. Antes de que chocara contra los soldados, se elevo en el aire de un salto, pasando por encima de ellos, abalanzándose contra Joshuya.

El capitán Kawada retrocedió unos pasos hacía atrás al ver como el chico se les lanzaba encima, pero Joshuya se quedó de pie. Yosuke colocó su espada hacía atrás, listo para embestir a su objetivo con su filo, usando toda la fuerza de su odio.

Yosuke: "Manami…" – Pensaba mientras descendía hacía él – "Esto es por ti…"

En ese momento, otros pasos se hacen presentes en el pasillo. Kenshin aparece frente a todos, y en cuanto llega, ve a Yosuke descender hacía Joshuya. No podía detenerlo; parecía que después de todo lo iba a matar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera, su plan salió mal. Joshuya sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola, un arma de fuego recién creada que disparaba más de una bala, a diferencia de los rifles. Rápidamente, alza su mano hacía arriba, apuntándolo con ella. Yosuke la vio y de inmediato supo que era. Estaba en el aire, no se podía mover más que para el frente, y por la posición, no podría esquivar la bala.

Kenshin¡Yosuke! – Gritó Kenshin al ver esto, pero era tarde.

Joshuya jaló el gatillo, disparando en contra el joven. La bala entró directo por su pecho, saliendo por su espalda. Kenshin se quedó paralizado al ver esto; todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse en el tiempo. Por el impulso del disparo, el cuerpo de Yosuke había sido empujado hacía atrás, precipitándose lentamente hacía el suelo. Inmediatamente Joshuya volvió a jalar el gatillo, disparando una segunda vez antes de que Yosuke tocara el piso. La segunda baja entro más abajo, y más a la derecha, pero igual de mortal.

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado al verlo que caía. Después de recibir los dos disparos, Yosuke cayó al suelo; se pudo escuchar como su cuerpo chocaba y se desplomaba al final. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Lentamente, la alfombra del lugar comenzó a mancharse con la sangre del joven.

Todo quedó en silencio, en un profundo silencio. Escenas del pasado rodeaban la mente de Kenshin; un recuerdo tras otro parecía llegar de golpe a su cabeza. Veía el rostro de Yosuke, su sonrisa, sus chistes, lo recordaba a su lado y de los demás, lo recordaba llorando cuando murió Manami. Todo eso parecía una eternidad, pero solo fueron un par de minutos.

Del cañón del arma asesina aún salía humo después de haber hecho esos disparos. Lentamente, Joshuya bajó la mano, haciendo que el cañón apuntará al suelo. En su rostro se encontraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo hecho.

Joshuya¿Querías que te matara yo en persona? – Le preguntó al joven tirado frente a él – Considérate servido.

Kenshin reaccionó de pronto, y sin pensarlo corrió hacía donde yacía su amigo. Pasó a través de los soldados, llegó hasta donde se encontraba y se hincó a su lado. Levantó su cabeza, agitándolo un poco, como esperando a que despertará de un sueño.

Kenshin¡Yosuke¡Yosuke! – Gritaba el destajador mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

Kawada: Himura¿Lo conoces? – Le preguntó el militar, pero Kenshin no hacía caso.

Algo de vida pareció haber quedado en su cuerpo, ya que de pronto abre de nuevo sus ojos y lentamente voltea a ver a su amigo, que se encuentra a su lado.

Yosuke: Himura… - Comenzó a decir a duras penas – ¿Qué haces aquí…, te dije que yo lo haría…

Kenshin: Yosuke¿Porqué¿Porqué no pudiste hacerle caso a Manami?

Yosuke: No pude… yo no soy tan fuerte como ustedes… tú y Hirokazu escogieron sus camino… yo no pude encontrar el mío… por eso tuve… tuve que dejar que la venganza me guiará. Himura… lo siento… lo siento deberás… Perdóname…

Kenshin: No digas eso… - Le decía el destajador mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cubrirse de lágrimas. – No tengo nada que perdonar, tú eres mi amigo, siempre estuviste a mi lado. Yo soy el que debo pedir disculpas, si no fuera por mí nunca hubieras elegido este camino, si yo te hubiera ayudado…

Yosuke: Himura, todo es mi culpa… tú hiciste lo que quisiste… yo también lo hice… solo espero que algún día nos veamos… de nuevo… en el Infierno…

El chico cerró otra vez sus ojos, y Kenshin pudo ver muy con gran claridad como toda su vida se escapaba. Una vez más, una persona más que se iba, y él no había hecho nada. Kenshin alzó su mano, viendo como esta estaba cubierta de sangre. Talvez era de Yosuke, talvez era de la gente que él acababa de matar, pero el caso es que una vez más, había sangre en sus manos.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la pistola. Joshuya se encontraba apuntándolo con su pistola de una manera muy amenazante, listo para dispararle al mínimo movimiento.

Gral. Joshuya: Ponte de Pie Himura Kenshin, estas acusado de traición al Imperio y de atentar contra la vida del señor Ito Hirubumi. – Kenshin escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo, pero aún así no volteaba a verlo, aún seguí con su mirada sobre su mano manchada.

Kenshin: Eres un desgraciado… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja sin alzar aún la cabeza – ¿Todo esta como querías, tú quedaste bien, nosotros quedamos como culpables, y ahora… Primero Manami y ahora Yosuke… Pero no más…

Kenshin alzó rápidamente la mirada hacía Joshuya. Su mirada estaba completamente llena de odio; esa expresión era la de un verdadero asesino, un asesino que con ansias de sangre. Sin embargo, esa no era la mirada de Battousai, era una mirada igual, pero al mismo tiempo era completamente distinta. La expresión en los ojos de Kenshin parecieron asustar a Joshuya, pues en cuanto lo vio, su mano comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo. Sentía deseos de dispararle, pero algo lo detenía.

De pronto, Kenshin abrió su boca lo más que podía y de ella salió un tremendo grito que parecía un relámpago. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estaba abalanzando en su contra. Joshuya impulsivamente apuntó su arma al frente, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, el destajador desenfundó rápidamente su espada, golpeándolo directo en su mano, y con esto haciendo que soltará su pistola, que cayó en el suelo. Joshuya se quedó petrificado al verlo frente a él, viéndolo con esos ojos tan llenos de odio.

Joshuya¡No¡Espera! – Le gritaba totalmente aterrado – ¿Qué piensas hacer!

Kenshin: Nadie más morirá por tu culpa maldito… - Le respondió con un tono serio. Ante los ojos de todos, de Joshuya, el Capitán Kawada y de los soldado, Kenshin volteó su espada, mostrando el lado con filo de su arma – ¡Vete al Infierno desgraciado!

Kenshin se abalanzó con furia contra su contrincante. En ese instante pasaron varias escenas por su cabeza. Vio a Tomoe con él, recordó cuando ella había muerto, cuando recibió su espada sin filo; recordó el rostro de Yosuke, de Manami, e incluso el de Hirokazu. Recordó la muerte de Manami… y el día que conoció a Kaoru. Pero a pesar de esto, solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente: Matarlo.

El filo se encajó justo en el hombro izquierdo de su victima, y de ahí lo jaló con fuerza, haciendo un largo corte desde el hombro, hasta la mitad del abdomen. El corte fue rápido y efectivo, como eran los de un destajador. La victima murió al instante, y una vez terminado, se precipitó hacía atrás, cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, y su cuerpo parecía estarse cubriendo con una mancha roja.

Todos los testigos del acto estaban totalmente aterrados, teniendo sus ojos puestos en el cuerpo de la victima, y en el asesino, que se paraba con firmeza frente al cuerpo, sosteniendo su espada con su mano derecha. La hoja de la espada se encontraba manchada, al igual que el rostro y las ropas del destajador. Diez años, y esta era la primera vez que se encontraba manchado de sangre que no fuera la suya.

De pronto, sus ojos cambian, Kenshin es regresado a la realidad. Su mirada se clava sobre Joshuya que yacía muerto frente a él y sobre la hoja de su espada. Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, y su rostro se llena de terror, tanto como el de la gente que lo ve. No puede ser, lo había hecho: había matado a alguien. Una promesa de diez años, un pacto que hicieron entre amigos, y ahora todos lo habían rotó, hasta él.

De pronto, otras dos personas se hacen presentes en el lugar. Makaiju y Hayai corrieron por al pasillo hacía donde estaban todos. En cuanto llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue a Yosuke y a Joshuya, ambos tirados en el suelo.

Hayai¡Battousai! – Dijo Hayai ante la sorpresa – ¿tú…?

Kenshin no dijo nada, parecía que ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí. Él seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kawada¡Soldados! – Escucharon de pronto que gritó el Capitán – ¡Aprendan al Señor Himura y a los otros!

El grito regresó un poco a Kenshin al presente, pero no por completo. Los soldados rápidamente comenzaron a cargar sus armas, ya que habían disparado todo cuando Yosuke los atacó. Rápidamente Hayai abalanzó sus cadenas, golpeando a algunos de los rifles y así tirándolos al suelo. Makaiju, por su parte, corrió hacía Kenshin, sacudiéndolo para hacer reaccionar.

Makaiju¡Battousai¡Despierta ya, tenemos que escapar.

Hayai corrió hacía donde estaban ellos, y los tres, prácticamente cargando a Kenshin, corrieron hacía una de las ventanas, atravesándola de un salto, mientras por detrás se escuchan los sonidos de los disparos. Ambos cayeron en el jardín, y de ahí comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible, tratando de alejarse lo más que podían de ese lugar…


	5. La Decisión

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN**

CAPITULO V

LA DECISIÓN

22 de Diciembre de 1878

La ciudad se encuentra sumida en una extraña calma esta mañana, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo de incertidumbre en el aire. Todas las calles parecían estar llenas de policías y soldados, que custodiaban todo, esperando a que algo pasara. La gente murmuraba en voz baja, preguntándose entre ellos que era lo que pasaba. De pronto, un grito rompe el silencio, al mismo tiempo libera las dudad de muchos.

Niño¡Extra¡Extra! – Gritaba un joven mientras corría por la calles, tirando periódicos al aire mientras la gente los agarraba. – ¡Político es atacado en media fiesta¡General de alto rango asesinado¡Antiguo realista de la Restauración acusado de traicionar al Imperio!

La gente tomaba los pedazos de papel y los leía con gran detenimiento. Comentarios rondaban entre la gente sobre lo ocurrido esa noche. La mayoría de las personas de la ciudad conocían a Kenshin, y estaban muy sorprendidos al ver de lo que lo acusaban-

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Kanryu, la llamada "Escena del Crimen", se encuentran varios policías y soldados, inspeccionando el lugar. El lugar se encuentra en gran movimiento a pesar de que la fiesta ya había acabado. Al mismo tiempo, en el segundo piso de la Mansión, se llevaba acabo una discusión.

Gral. Yamagata¡Esto es ridículo! – Gritó el Gral. Yamagata azotando sus manos en el escritorio. Hirokazu se encontraba sentado en su silla, con un rostro despreocupado, el General estaba de pie frente a él, enojado, mientras el Capitán Kawada observaba por detrás – ¿Cómo pueden acusar a Himura de ser un traidor¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho por este país!

Hirokazu: El señor Himura atento contra la vida del señor Ito y asesinó a sangre fría a un militar del Ejército Imperial¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que estos actos queden impunes solo porque el criminal es uno de los Realistas de la Restauración Meiji, no importa que tanto haya ayudado en la Revolución, un crimen contra el gobierno es un crimen.

Gral. Yamagata¡Himura no ha matado ni a una sola persona desde el final de la Restauración¿Porqué atacaría a un soldado del ejército!

Hirokazu: Los motivos no los conozco General, pero el hecho es que así fue.

Gral. Yamagata¡Eso es imposible!

Kawada: No lo es General – Le dijo el Capitán tratando de calmarlo – Sé que parece imposible, pero yo mismo vi cuando pasó. Uno de sus acompañantes cayó cuando trato de asesinar al General Yamagata. El Señor Himura entró el cólera y se le lanzó encima.

Gral. Yamagata: No puede ser, debe de haber otra explicación.

Hirokazu¿Y usted la tiene General, ya que según tengo entendido usted es muy amigo de Battousai Himura.

El comentario de Hirokazu desconcertó un poco al General. No sabía muy a que se refería, pero por su tono de voz, supo que le trataba de insinuar algo.

Gral. Yamagata¿De qué habla General Takamura?

Hirokazu: Usted dejó que civiles se involucraran en la batalla en Osaka, y unos meses antes de eso, movilizó al ejército imperial sin permiso, lo que fue razón de un castigo¿lo recuerda, y todo esto bajo la influencia del señor Himura. Él le dijo que dejara de atacar a los hombres de Daimyo y usted lo hizo, lo dejo entrar al castillo y esté dejo escapar a Daimyo Akai y a sus hombres. Usted y su negligencia ante la influencia de Kenshin Himura hicieron que Daimyo siguiera libre y nos atacará esta noche, y todo por su culpa General Yamagata.

Kawada¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas!

Gral. Yamagata¡Esto ridículo¿Cómo osa acusarme de esa manera?

Hirokazu: Yo no soy el único que piensa así General, esto viene de puestos superiores a nosotros.

Gral. Yamagata¿Qué?

Hirokazu se puso de pie lentamente. En cuanto se puso derecho, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron tres soldados armados que apuntaban al General con sus armas.

Hirokazu: Gral. Yamagata, se le acusa de negligencia, y además es sospechoso de apoyar a un grupo rebelde y atentar contra el gobierno regente. Por orden directa del Ministerio de Defensa y el Consejo de Guerra Imperial queda destituido de su puesto por tiempo indefinido. Quedará bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que se le llame a compadecer frente a una corte marcial.

Kawada¡Imposible!

Hirokazu: Le pido que no oponga resistencia General. Un hombre de su posición debe de entender como son estas cosas. Mis hombres lo escoltaran hasta su residencia.

Yamagata se le quedó viendo detenidamente, mientras Hirokazu lo observaba con una expresión fría en sus ojos castaños. Sin decir nada más, el militar se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía los soldados.

Kawada: Pero general…

Gral. Yamagata: Estaré bien Kawada. Te encargo todo.

Ante los ojos del impotente capitán, el General Yamagata salió de la habitación, seguido por detrás por los soldados. Kawada se quedó inmóvil ante lo ocurrido.

Hirokazu: Capitán Kawada – Dijo de pronto Hirokazu sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al girarse de nuevo hacía el escritorio, Hirokazu se estaba sentando de nuevo en su silla – A partir de ahora estaré a cargo de este incidente. Ahora denme el informe.

Kawada: Sí – Aún algo desorientado, tomó varios papeles que traía consigo – 19 de nuestros hombres murieron en manos de los atacantes, sin contar al Gral. Joshuya que murió en manos de Himura. Se vieron cinco atacantes en la fiesta, de los cuales escaparon cuatro. Los únicos reconocidos fueron Kenshin Himura y Saigo Makaiju. Estaban acompañados de una mujer desconocida, y el cuarto era un hombre disfrazado y nadie vio su rostro. El quinto fue el hombre que murió al tratar de atacar al General. Se identificó como "Muro Yosuke"

Al oír el nombre de Yosuke, Hirokazu pareció exaltarse un poco, aunque no mucho para que el capitán no lo notará.

Kawada: Se le buscaba en casi todo el Japón por robo y por algunos asesinatos. Además…

Hirokazu: Esta bien así Capitán – Interrumpió de pronto mientras se ponía de pie y se asomaba por la ventana detrás de él – Puede retirarse.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, el capitán Kawada se retiró de la oficina, dejando sólo a Hirokazu, que estaba de pie frente a la enorme ventana, viendo con gran detenimiento el cielo nublado.

Hirokazu: "Yosuke esta muerto, al igual que Manami" – Pensó sin mover sus ojos de la ventana – "Ahora de los Cuatro Rurounis, solo quedamos tú y yo Himura…"

Kaoru¿QUÉ! – Gritó Kaoru a todo pulmón al momento de leer el periódico.

Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del Akabeko, mientras Tae se encontraba de pie a lado de ellos. A pesar de toda la gente que ahí se encontraba, Kaoru no se esforzó en bajar su voz. En el periódico relataban lo ocurrido, y en especial mencionaban la intervención de Kenshin, y como esté había matado a un militar.

Tae: Kaoru, cálmate un poco – Le decía su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla.

Kaoru¿Cómo se atreven a escribir eso¡Esto es un chantaje¡Es amarillismo!

Yahiko¿Amari qué!

Sanosuke: Kenshin no llegó a dormir anoche¿No es así?

Kaoru¿Acaso tú también crees que lo hizo, Kenshin ya no es un asesino, él sería incapaz de matar a una persona, mucho menos a un militar del ejército.

Sanosuke: Yo lo sé muy bien, pero debes de admitir que hay algo muy raro en todo esto. No creo que Kenshin haya matado a ese General, pero de seguro si estuvo en esa fiesta.

Kaoru¡Van a ver que Kenshin es inocente! – Les dijo poniéndose de pie – ¡Iré a buscar a Kenshin y él arreglará todo, Pero primero iré con la policía y les enseñaré a no inventar historias.

Kaoru caminaba totalmente enojada hacía la puerta, pero Sanosuke y el resto rápidamente trataron de detenerla.

Tae: Espera Kaoru, si vas con la policía a gritarles no mejorarás las cosas.

Yahiko: Mejor volvamos al Dojo, puede que Kenshin vaya hacía haya.

Megumi¡Imposible! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Megumi, igual de sorprendida que Kaoru al momento de leer el artículo en el periódico, aunque algo más calma. – ¡Ken, No puede ser, esto no puede ser cierto.

Dr. Gensai: Megumi – Decía el doctor al tiempo que salía de una habitación – ¿Qué pasa, tus pacientes te esperan.

Megumi: Lo siento Doctor – Le respondió mientras se ponía de pie – Por favor hágase cargo, tengo que ir a ver a Kaoru.

Sin poder explicar más, Megumi salió corriendo del lugar rumbo al Dojo Kamiya. Había mucha incertidumbre en el aire en esta mañana.

Hirokazu ya estaba completamente solo en su oficina. Estaba sentado en su asiento, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar dormido, pero en verdad estaba más despierto que nunca. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre sin que hayan llamado primero. De inmediato Hirokazu abre sus ojos. Su rostro no refleja ninguna sorpresa al ver al hombre frente a él.

Hirokazu: Buenos días… - Saludó el militar con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro pero con algo de sarcasmo en la voz. El visitante era un hombre de traje azul, con un pelo negro corto, trayendo consigo una espada a su lado –… oficial Goro Fujita. Dígame¿Qué lo trae a mi oficina?

Saito se encontraba viéndolo con una expresión seria en el rostro, que estaba combinada con algo de enojo. Sin embargo, más que nada, seguía teniendo esa despreocupación típica de él.

Saito: Mi olfato no me falló – Dijo de pronto sin acercarse – En verdad hay una rata muerta en esta oficina.

Hirokazu: No debería de estar aquí insultándome oficial. Su deber es estar afuera, cuidando la ciudad. Recuerde que tenemos cuatro asesinos sueltos en las calles – La voz de Hirokazu seguí siendo sarcástica, como si quisiera hacerlo enojar.

Saito: Veo que te diviertes jugando con tu papel de chico bueno. La verdad no puedo creer como una cucaracha como tú pudo poner a toda la ciudad contra Battousai y subir a lo más alto al mismo tiempo, y todo sin llamar la más mínima atención.

Hirokazu: Talvez soy un genio… creo que aún sigue enojado por lo de Hijikata… Hajime Saito.

En cuanto dijo su nombre verdadero, Saito se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hablando enserio. Hirokazu seguía sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y volteando a verlo con un malicia en su mirada.

Hirokazu: Deberías de agradecerme que no he contado muchos de los secretos de nuestra operación en Osaka. Por ejemplo, que Daimyo Akai era en realidad Hijikata Toshizou. Eso hubiera manchado por siempre el bueno nombre del Shinsengumi¿no? – Saito no decía nada, simplemente se le quedaba viendo sin cambiar de expresión – Pero bien que me hubiera gustado presumir por ahí que derrote al más grande de los espadachines del Grupo Shinsen.

Este último comentario no le pareció del todo a Saito, pero no reflejaba su enojo en su rostro.

Hirokazu: Pero bueno, Daimyo Akai me sirve vivo como alguien a quien echarle la culpa. Mientras el gobierno libre esta batalla con un enemigo muerto, yo puedo controlar las cuerdas¿No le parece?

Saito: Y ahora que Joshuya ha muerto, tú te quedarás con el control absoluto de todo el ejército y del país¿No es así?

Hirokazu: La muerte de Joshuya fue una coincidencia para todos. Nunca pensé que Himura se atreviera a matarlo – Esas palabras sorprendieron a Saito, y Hirokazu lo notó – Así es, Himura sí mató a Joshuya, eso no lo invente yo. Parece que el viejo Battousai no era tan viejo aún.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro fijamente. De pronto, Saito tomó su espada por la funda con la mano izquierda, colocándola frente a él. Luego, colocó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura, desenfundándola lentamente, hasta que toda la hoja salió a relucir.

Hirokazu no se vio sorprendido ante esto. Pareció mantener por completo la calma al ver que Saito sacaba su arma. De inmediato el antiguo Shinsen pasó su arma a su mano izquierda y se colocó en l apostura clásica del Gatotsu.

Hirokazu¿Qué piensas hacer¿Matarme?

Saito: Debiste haber muerto en Osaka, lo único que haré será terminar lo que hizo Hijikata.

Hirokazu: Sí, supongo que podría matarme. No tengo mi espada aquí, no tengo alguna otra arma cerca, así que supongo que podría atacarme con facilidad. Pero bueno, podría moverme antes de que la espada me toque y usted terminaría estrellándose en la ventana detrás de mí. Estamos en un segundo piso, quién sabe que tanto daño le podría hacer una caída de este tipo. Dígame señor Saito¿Qué siente con suerte?

Saito¿Tratas de asustarme?

Hirokazu: No, claro que no. Solo quiero preguntarle algo¿Esta conciente de que si me ataca con esa espada será acusado como traidor al igual que Himura?

Saito: El único traidor aquí eres tú.

Hirokazu¿Puede probarlo?

Saito no dijo nada ante esto último. En efecto sabía que tenía razón, y esto muy en el fondo lo molestaba demasiado.

Hirokazu: Por supuesto que no puede, si no¿por qué no le ha dicho al capitán Kawada o alguien más de lo ocurrido en el Castillo de Osaka, porqué sabe muy bien que sería inútil¿No es así? También sabe que si se atreve a ponerme un dedo encima, por encima de todo su rango y prestigió, terminará perseguido como un animal. Si lo logré con el legendario Battousai¿Por qué no con usted?

Saito: Tus amenazas no me asustan comadreja.

Hirokazu: Lo supuse, de seguro a usted no le importa que lo miren como un traidor o que lo persigan, siempre que tenga a su estúpido "honor" y su "Aku…" no sé qué por delante. Usted y Hijikata son igual de tontos. Pero dígame¿Su esposa y su hijo piensan igual?

Parecía que este comentario si le había llegado a lo más profundo. Hirokazu había dado en el clavo que necesitaba, y lo supo en cuanto vio su rostro.

Hirokazu: Si usted es perseguido¿Qué será de ellos sin su compañía¿Quién los protegerá en la noche por si alguien quiere atacarlos, es mucho riesgo.

Saito¿Cómo se atreves…? – le preguntó con algo de enojo en su voz.

Hirokazu: La pregunta es simple señor Saito¿Esta dispuesto a sacrificar su carrera y su lugar en la policía y la sociedad, sin mencionar a su propia familia, solo para defender el honor de un montón de lobos muertos y cobrar venganza, el precio es muy alto. Si lo ve desde mi punto de vista, su lema de exterminar a la maldad no tiene mucho valor, y menos en esta nueva era.

Una vez más, todo se quedó en silencio. Hirokazu lo miraba como esperando una respuesta. Saito por dentro sentía una gran frustración. Dentro de su mente pensaba en todas las consecuencias que traería el hacer lo que tenía planeado. Paso cerca de un minuto hasta que de pronto el antiguo samurai abandona la posición del Gatotsu, parándose derecho.

Hirokazu soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la puerta. De pronto se para a lado de Saito, antes de continuar.

Hirokazu: Con su permiso oficial, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hirokazu salió de la habitación, dejando atrás de él al enojado Saito.

Las calles estaban llenas de hombres que buscaban sin descanso a los presuntos atacantes de esa noche. Con tanta gente afuera, lo más seguro era que estuvieran escondidos, y así eran. En el interior de una vieja bodega, la misma en la que Yosuke les había contado los planes de Hirokazu, se encuentran dos personas: Kenshin y Hayai. El primero estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada en una de las cajas, mientras que ella estaba sentada sobre una caja de madera, aparentemente revisando sus armas.

Su armadura había sufrido daños en Osaka, pero ahora Hayai traía algo nuevo. En los brazos llevaba unos brazaletes que ocupaban todo su antebrazo. Luego, tenía el torso protegido con un peto del mismo material que las pulseras. En la parte posterior del peto, aún tenía unas ruedas, aunque más pequeñas que las otras, en done estaban agarradas las cadenas. Una vez que revisó que todo estaba bien, se colocó de nuevo la parte de arriba de su disfraz. Luego, se giró hacía de las cajas que estaban frente a ella y movió su mano derecha al frente, y de su muñeca, salió su cadena, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

Hayai: Funciona bien – Dijo satisfecha con el resultado. En ese momento, voltea a ver a su compañero, que se ve con una mirada pensativa y la cabeza baja. – ¿Aún sigues triste por lo de tú amigo, pudimos haber sido cualquiera. No lo culpo por lo que hizo, si yo hubiera visto a Serizawa talvez hubiera hecho lo mismo… y talvez también me hubieran matado, pero así es la venganza.

Kenshin: No solo estoy triste por Yosuke – Le respondió el espadachín, dejándola muy sorprendida.

Hayai¡No me digas que estas triste por ese maldito de Joshuya, ese sujeto era un miserable, si no la mataba él, lo matabas tú, y si no, lo haría otro.

Kenshin: No me refiero a eso – Volvió a decir – Yo lo maté…

Hayai¿Es eso, no puedo creerlo, tú eres Battousai¿Porqué te impresionas como si hubiera sido el primer hombre que matas?

Kenshin: Porqué sí fue el primero.

Hayai¿Qué!

Los comentarios de Kenshin eran totalmente extraños para Hayai. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el primero que mata si Battousai era conocido por todos los hombres que había matado y que incluso era capaz de matar a tres contrincantes al mismo tiempo?

Kenshin: Durante le Restauración Meiji, bajo el Battousai el Destajador, mate a muchas personas con mi espada. Sin embargo, la mayoría eran personas que me encargaban el asesinar, y el resto era por defensa propia. Prácticamente ni siquiera conocía a la persona que mataba. Pero esta noche fue diferente. Joshuya nos hizo mucho daño en el pasado, incluyendo cuando mató a Manami. Cuando Yosuke también murió, todo el odio que sentí por dentro brotó. No quería que viviera, en ese momento deseaba que muriera. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que realmente deseaba matar a una persona, la primera vez que mataba por odio. Battousai nunca conoció a Joshuya, él nunca le hizo nada ni tenía razones para odiarlo. Quien lo mató, el que lo odiaba, ese fue Kenshin el Vagabundo, fue él quien mató a Joshuya, y no Battousai.

Hayai se le quedó viendo muy extrañada, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Parecía que por unos momentos Kenshin había olvidado con quien estaba.

Hayai: En primera, creo que estas loco, en segundo¿Porqué hablas de ti en tercera persona, y luego¿de que hablas, yo creo que es mucho mejor matar a alguien que realmente odies. El odio es una buena razón para matar a alguien. Deja de llorar.

Kenshin: No importa cual sea la razón, no tenemos el derecho de tomar la vida de nadie.

Hayai: Enserio que estas loco…

En ese momento, Hayai escucha unos pasos que pasan frente a la puerta del lugar. Con gran agilidad y sin hacer ruido, se movió hacía la puerta colocándose a lado de ella.

Makaiju: Soy yo, Makaiju – Escuchó de pronto que decía la voz de su compañero.

Lentamente deslizó la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba Makaiju, vestido con una larga capa negra y un sombrero largo de paja para protegerse de los policías. El espadachín entró rápidamente al tiempo que Hayai cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Una vez adentro, Makaiju sacó de entre su capa la comida que había ido a conseguir.

Makaiju: Esto es lo que pude conseguir, espero que alcance – Mientras colocaba la comida sobre una de las cajas de madera, Makaiju volteó a ver a Kenshin, que seguía sentado en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión que cuando se había ido – ¿Sigue igual?

Hayai: Va empeorando, ya hasta me dio miedo. Dime¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? – Le preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de la comida que había traído.

Makaiju: No muy bien. Todas las calles están llenas de policías. Tuve suerte de que no me atraparan. Y además, miren esto.

El samurai sacó un pedazo de papel, colocándolo al frente. Era una parte del periódico, el mismo que se había esparcido por toda la ciudad.

Makaiju: A estas alturas todo Tokio sabe de lo ocurrido. Hirokazu arregló todo para hacernos ver a nosotros como los atacantes, echándole toda la culpa al señor Daimyo. Además miren – Les dijo apuntando una parte del artículo – El Gral. Yamagata se ha convertido en sospechoso de apoyar a opositores del gobierno.

Esto llamó la atención de Kenshin, que de inmediato pareció ser jalado a la realidad.

Makaiju: Él ahora esta bajo arresto domiciliario, y quien esta al mando es el Gral. Hirokazu Takamura, Serizawa.

Hayai¡No puede ser!

Makaiju: Así es, su plan fue todo un éxito. Sembró la desconfianza en el gobierno, culpó de todos a los rebeldes de Osaka, desprestigió el nombre de Battousai en la ciudad, y al mismo tiempo tomó el control absoluto del ejército, y todo esto sin tener que matar a Ito. Además, con Joshuya muerto lo más seguro es que él tomé el mando de toda la operación.

Hayai¿Me estas diciendo que por ir ahí a esa fiesta hicimos que todo saliera perfecto para él y pésimo para nosotros!

Makaiju: Lamento decir que sí…

Hayai¡Ese desgraciado, maldito, engendro del infierno¡Cuando lo vea le voy arrancar la cabeza y luego… y luego…, no sé lo que haré¡Pero haré algo con su maldito cabello de idiota¡

Makaiju: Tranquila Hayai, te ahogarás con la comida.

Hayai se sentó de golpe en el suelo, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse, pero su enojo era demasiado. Makaiju agarró un pan que habría traído y comenzó a comer.

Hayai¿Ahora que vamos hacer? – Le preguntó, algo más tranquila.

Makaiju: Bueno, como le veo hay dos opciones. Pensando de manera sensata, pienso que lo mejor para nosotros sería escapar de la ciudad y escondernos.

Hayai olvidó por completo su enojo y se quedó unos momentos callada, como analizando lo que Makaiju acababa de decir. De pronto, una sonrisa dibuja su rostro y de inmediato se gira hacía su compañero.

Hayai: Pero, no haremos eso¿verdad? – Le pregunta muy sonriente, a lo que Makaiju responde con una sonrisa idéntica.

Makaiju: Pensando de manera inadecuada e impulsiva, lo mejor para nosotros es armarnos, caminar hacía la mansión de Serizawa y pelear con quien se nos ponga enfrente hasta llegar a donde él se encuentra.

Hayai: Sabes muy bien que nos podrían matar a la mitad del camino.

Makaiju¿Y eso nos detendrá?

Hayai: Claro que no. Ya estamos siendo más que buscados por la policía, no podremos hacer otra vida en otro lugar. Por lo que lo mejor en estos momentos es morir peleando, por nosotros y por el señor Daimyo.

Makaiju: Y dejarle el destino de este país a las futuras generaciones – Agregó mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba de nuevo su sombrero. – Hagámoslo entonces.

Entusiasmada, Hayai también se puso de pie, colocándose al igual que Makaiju una capa negra y un sombrero. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro y luego se disponían a salir, pero antes de irse, Makaiju volteó a ver a Kenshin. El destajador seguía sentado ahí, teniendo su mirada en el suelo.

Makaiju se le quedó viendo un rato con una expresión seria en el rostro. De pronto, la sonrisa reaparece en su rostro.

Makaiju: Hasta luego Battousai – Le dijo mientras hacía una señal de despedida, moviendo su sombrero con sus dedos – Fue un gusto volver a verte.

Sin decir más, ambos se dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacía la puerta. Makaiju acercó lentamente su mano a la puerta con la intención de abrirla, pero algo lo detuvo.

Kenshin: Esperen – Les dijo Kenshin desde su espalda. Cuando ambos se dieron media vuelta, se sorprendieron al ver al destajador, poniéndose la tercera capa negra que tenían – Iré con ustedes.

Hayai¿Qué! – Dijo sorprendida.

Makaiju¿Estas loco Battousai, el acompañarnos solo significara el hundirte aún más. Si atacas a Serizawa junto con nosotros el gobierno tendrá más razones para ejecutarte. Hayai y yo ya hemos decidido que eso no nos importa, pero tú tienes una vida aquí en Tokio, amigos y demás. Aún no es muy tarde, aún puedes salvarte sin sacrificarte.

Kenshin: Esto lo comenzamos Hirokazu y yo ya hace muchos años – Le respondió mientras tomaba un sombrero como el de ellos – Si no lo terminó ahora, todo el Japón perecerá bajo su puño, la nación, y también las futuras generaciones que dices. Se lo debo a Manami y a Yosuke, por lo que tengo que hacer esto.

Hayai: Pero Battousai¿Estas seguro de esto¿Crees ser capaz de matarlo?

Kenshin volteó a ver su espada sin filo, que se encontraba recargada en la misma caja en la que estaba él. Rápidamente la tomó y la colocó en la cinta de su cintura.

Kenshin: Esta espada no se manchará otra vez con sangre – Les dijo mientras se puso el sombrero – Pero aunque tenga que hacerlo con mis propias manos, detendré a Hirokazu.

Hayai y Makaiju se veían sorprendidos ante esta reacción; nunca pensaron que él los acompañaría después de lo sucedido esa noche. De pronto, Kenshin voltea a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro, como era su costumbre. Al mismo tiempo que estaban sorprendidos, sus rostros se adornaron con una sonrisa, no sabían si era felicidad, pero esta simbolizaba que deseaban que él los acompañara.

Makaiju: Bien Battousai¡Entonces vamos! – Makaiju abrió rápidamente la puerta. La luz entró con fuerza en el lugar, alumbrándolos a los tres. Hombro a hombro, los tres salieron decididos del lugar, dispuestos a librar que talvez sería, su última batalla…


	6. Elecciones Peligrosa

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN**

CAPITULO VI

ELECCIONES PELIGROSAS

Megumi caminaba por la calle con pasos rápidos, dirigiéndose hacía el dojo Kamiya. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Kenshin frente al portón barriendo, o en el patio lavando la ropa. No podía creer que estuviera involucrado en algo como eso, y menos ahora. Al llegar, la puerta principal estaba abierta, y Megumi corrió hacía ella a toda velocidad, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos al poner sus ojos en el patio.

La casa estaba llena de policías, hombres vestidos con uniformes negros, que se movían de un lado a otro, revisando, buscando y demás. A lo lejos, se lograban escuchar los gritos furiosos de la dueña del lugar.

Kaoru¡Esto es una injusticia! – Le gritaba la joven a uno de los policías – ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así a mi casa!

Policía: Señorita, esto es un asunto oficial. Solo estamos siguiendo órdenes. Ahora por favor coopere y nos iremos en menos de hora.

Kaoru¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de entrar a mi propiedad y comenzar a moverlo todo!

Policía¿Necesita acaso que le muestre la orden de cateo por décima vez señorita?

Kaoru¿A quién le dice señorita¡Usted no sabe quién soy yo¡Ya vera…!

Mientras Kaoru discutía con los intrusos, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban sentados en el suelo de madera del pasillo, con una expresión de entera resignación

Yahiko: Y nosotros que la trajimos aquí para que no fuera a atacar a la policía – Se dijo así mismo el joven con la mirada baja.

Sanosuke: Oigan ustedes – Le dijo el peleador a uno de los policías que ahí se encontraban – Ya les dijimos que el hombre que buscan no se encuentra en este dojo¿Es realmente necesario todo esto?

Policía: Lo sentimos señor, pero este sitio puede ser uno de los lugares a donde el sospechoso puede recurrir y debe de entender que no podemos dejarlo sin revisar.

El policía siguió con su trabajo, dejando no muy conforme a Sanosuke. En ese momento, siente como unos pasos se acercan a ellos, y al girarse, ve a Megumi parada detrás de él.

Sanosuke¡ah, eres tú¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Megumi: Veo que el carácter de Kaoru no va mejor – Mencionó al tiempo que la veía gritándole a los oficiales.

Sanosuke: Así es, y en especial ahora con todo este incidente. No creo que tantas cosas sean sanas para nadie.

Kaoru¡Oye tú! – Gritó de pronto, apuntando con su dedo a uno de los policías, que se encontraba entrando a su habitación. – ¿A dónde crees que vas¡No te atrevas a entrar a mi cuarto!

Como animal furioso, corrió rápidamente hacía él, quién por el miedo entró lo más rápido que pudo en el cuarto, seguido por detrás por la enojada Kaoru. Yahiko dio un suspiro y luego se puso de pie.

Yahiko: Voy a ir a tratar de evitar que lo mate – Les dijo mientras se iba caminando.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, Megumi se sentó a lado de Sano. En la expresión de ambos se veía una mirada seria y perdida.

Megumi¿Todos estos hombres están buscando a Kenshin? – Preguntó mientras volteaba a todos lados, viendo a los hombres uniformados.

Sanosuke: Así es.

Megumi¿Y dónde esta él?

Sanosuke: No lo sé. No llegó a dormir anoche; es más, cuando llegamos de verte ayer, él ya no estaba aquí.

Megumi¿Qué! – Dijo sorprendida al oír esto. De inmediato giró su cabeza hacía la derecha para ver como Yahiko trataba de quitar a Kaoru de encima de un policía que casi estaba inconsciente. – ¿Entonces él todavía no lo sabe?

Sanosuke: Nadie además tú, yo y Kaoru lo sabemos, al menos de que tú le hayas contado a alguien.

Megumi: Claro que no¿Qué clase de doctora crees que soy?

Megumi bajó su mirada un poco, mientras mantenía una expresión triste. La cosa era cada vez más grave de lo que ella pensaba. No podía creer que eso les estuviera pasando, esto totalmente diferente a algo que hubieran enfrentado antes. En ese instante Sanosuke nota la seriedad en el rostro de Megumi.

Sanosuke: Vamos, no te pongas así. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien al final.

Megumi¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Sanosuke: Porqué siempre pasa así. Kenshin reaparecerá dentro de poco y aclarará todo esto, y dentro de algunos días todo esto será un recuerdo. Kenshin ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que estas, y verás que saldrá bien.

Megumi: No siempre las cosas son tan simples – Le dijo volteando a verlo con un tono duro en su voz – Kenshin no es un mago o un dios que puede solucionar todo¿crees con tan solo sacar su espada o dar algunos golpes como ustedes acostumbran se solucionaran todas las cosas?

Sanosuke¿Por qué hablas de esa manera! – Le respondió girándose hacía ella – ¡Yo tengo confianza en que Kenshin lo hará porque el siempre lo hace, él no es un ser súper poderoso, pero te aseguro que él sabrá muy bien como salir de este problema.

Ambos se vieron el uno al otro con miradas fulminantes, como esperando a ver quién volteaba primero. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, sus rostros se encontraban cerca solo algunos pocos centímetros, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran. De inmediato se giraron hacía otro lado, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

: Tú confianza en Himura es absurda – Dijo una voz que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

De pronto, de entre todos los policías que estaban en el patio, surge una figura que resalta entre todas. El individuo caminó hacía donde estaban Sanosuke y Megumi. Su mirada era fría, pero su rostro estaba lleno de malicia. Su largo saco negro se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la ligera brisa que soplaba.

Sanosuke¡Tú! – Gritó impulsivamente en cuanto lo reconoció, mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie. Había pasado algo de tiempo, pero aún recordaba ese rostro: Era Hirokazu.

Kaoru escuchó el grito de Sanosuke, y en ese instante se olvidó del policía y desvió su atención hacía aquel lado. Sus ojos se llenaron de un gran asombro al verlo, parado ahí en el patio, como si cualquier cosa. Su presencia en ese sitio no podía significar nada bueno.

Yahiko rápidamente tomó su espada de bambú y se paró a lado de Sanosuke, justo enfrente de Megumi, apuntando al hombre frente a él con su espada. Por su lado, Kaoru parecía haber quedado en un estado de trance.

Sanosuke¡Maldito¡Así que seguías convida¿Qué les has hecho a Kenshin desgraciado!

Sin responder aún, Hirokazu alzó su mano derecha hacía arriba, levantando su dedo índice y acercándolo a sus labios, haciéndole la señal de que guardara silencio.

Hirokazu: Tranquilícese señor – Le decía con un tono sarcástico – Le informó que esta hablando con un militar del Ejército Imperial, y el atacarme sería un delito. Y estando rodeado de tantos policías, no sería buena idea.

Sanosuke casi estallaba de la rabia ante el tono con que ese sujeto le estaba hablando. Casi no pudo contener las ganas de echársele encima y romperle la cara, pero la voz de Megumi.

Megumi: Sano, él tiene razón. No tiene caso que lo ataques, solo terminarás buscado por la policía como Kenshin, y entonces momentos eso es lo menos que necesitamos.

Sanosuke trató de tranquilizarse, y aunque lo logró un poco, aún no estaba totalmente normalizado.

Hirokazu: Bueno ciudadanos, basta de juegos¿Dónde esta Himura?

Kaoru: No lo sabemos – Escucharon todos que Kaoru respondía. De pronto, la joven caminó hacía él, colocándose justo frente a Hirokazu – Y aunque lo supiéramos, no se lo diríamos.

Hirokazu¿Esta conciente de que ocultar a un criminal es un delito señorita Kamiya?

Kaoru: ya le dije que Kenshin no esta aquí¿Qué acaso no me escuchó, además, él no tendría porqué ocultarse de sujetos como usted.

Hirokazu: Talvez no de mí, pero de la policía talvez.

Kaoru¿Qué mentira se inventó para hacer que estas personas vinieran a buscar a Kenshin?

Hirokazu: Yo no hice nada, Himura se desprestigió él solo. No me importa si lo creen o no, pero Himura mató a un hombre, ahora es un asesino otra vez.

Estas palabras dejaron pasmada a Kaoru. ¿Kenshin había vuelto a matar¿Cómo era eso posible, él no había matado a nadie desde hace diez años. En ese instante recordó todas las veces que estuvo apunto de matar a Jine y a Saito, pero en todas ellas se detuvo. No había forma de creer eso.

Kaoru¡Eso es mentira! – Le gritó – ¡Kenshin nunca mataría a una persona!

Hirokazu¿Crees que lo conoces bien niña! – Les respuesta de Hirokazu vino acompañada de un tono de voz casi lleno de furia, tal que casi asustó a Kaoru – Dime¿Desde cuando lo conoces¿Un año, talvez dos cuando mucho ¿Sabes cuanto lo conozco yo, Yo lo conozco desde hace diez años.

Yahiko¿Diez años!

Hirokazu: Así es. Hace diez años, yo, él y otros dos emprendimos un largo viaje por todo el Japón, un viaje que se prolongó por casi una década entera. – Hirokazu se volteó un poco, de tal manera que Kaoru quedará de su lado derecho – Nos hacíamos llamar los Cuatro Rurounis, ya que por un motivo o por otro, los cuatro habíamos tenido a matar a alguien con nuestras espadas, pero antes de emprender el viaje, nos hicimos el juramento de nunca volver a matar a nadie. Sin embargo, los cuatro terminamos por rumbos distintos. Dos ya están muertos, y solo quedamos Himura y yo. Y lo peor del caso es que ninguno de nosotros al final pudo mantener ese juramento, bueno, excepto Manami.

Kaoru¿Manami!

Sanosuke¡Ese nombre¿Dónde lo he oído antes?

Después de unos segundos, Hirokazu se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar. No había razón para que les contará eso. De pronto, se giró, dándole la espalda a Kaoru y los otros, y comenzó a alejarse

Hirokazu: Si ven a Himura díganle que es mejor que se entregue, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas. Pero – De pronto se detuvo, y los volteó a ver por encima de su hombro – Si quiere arreglar esto de otra manera, lo estaré esperando en la Mansión Kanryu.

Megumi¿Qué¿La Mansión de Kanryu Takeda?

Sin decir nada más, el militar se retiró, dejando aún más desconcertados a todos de lo que ya estaban.

Kaoru: Kenshin…

Era medio día en Tokio, y en las calles aún había decenas de policías parados en cada esquina, muy atentos si veían algo extraño, sin saber que lo extraño que estaban buscando se encontraba cerca de ellos. Ocultos en las sombras del callejón, se encuentran tres figuras, vestidas con largas capas negras y sombreros alargados.

Hayai: Las calles están llenas de policías buscándonos – Mencionó Hayai en voz baja – Serizawa si que sabe hacer que una chica se sienta especial.

Makaiju: A este paso no llegaremos ni a la Mansión. – Mencionó el antiguo Shinsen con algo de frustración en su voz.

Kenshin, por su parte, parecía estar examinando la situación, tratando de buscar la mejor forma de moverse. Caminar normal por la calle no era una opción, ya que estarían llamando la atención. Si se separaran y cada uno llegará por su cuenta a la Mansión, sería menos raro ver a alguien vestido como él, pero estarían solos si algo saldría mal. Podrían moverse por los tejados, pero eso podría llamar la atención de las personas.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, Kenshin se vio obligado a optar por la opción de separarse. Ver alguien con sus atuendos seria menos sospechoso que ver a tres juntos. Si cada quien se arreglaba por su cuenta para llegar, podrían lograrlo. Era arriesgado, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

Kenshin: Bien, lo que debemos de hacer es separarnos. – Les dijo en voz baja.

Makaiju¿Porqué?

Kenshin: Si cada quien trata de llegar por su cuenta, será más fácil moverse que si vamos los tres juntos.

Hayai: Suene lógico, pero estaríamos en desventaja si nos descubrieran.

Kenshin: Bueno, si los descubren no les puede decir que hacer. Les sugeriría que huyeran pero…

Makaiju: Pero sabes muy bien que no lo haríamos. Si me descubren no tendré más que defenderme.

Hayai: Bien. Quién llegue vivo a la Mansión se encarga de Serizawa.

Después de decidir que era lo que iban a hacer, los tres se separaron, moviéndose ágilmente por las sombras de la ciudad, intentando no ser visto por sus perseguidores.

Makaiju eligió un camino que lo llevaría a la mansión. En el lugar solo había casas pequeñas, y personas comunes caminando en la calle, pero no había ningún policía. Comenzó a caminar como si nada, revolviéndose entre las personas.

Hayai, por su parte, había escogido un camino más peligroso. Se había metido en el mercado de la ciudad, donde había varios policías, pero las calles también se encontraban totalmente llenas de personas, por lo que se pudo mezclar fácilmente entre la multitud.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin se movía lentamente por los callejones de la ciudad, hasta que llegar a una calle que estaba casi desierta. Antes de salir de su escondite, miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Solo pudo ver a un grupo de niños jugando, por lo que decidió salir y caminar lentamente por la calle, siguiendo un camino casi opuesto a donde estaba la mansión. Cada uno siguió su camino, tratando de no ser vistos.

Después de unos minutos, Hayai logró salir del mercado sin ser vista, y ahora la vemos caminando por un camino, a lado del río. De pronto, sus pasos se detienen al ver al frente. Dos policías se encontraban parados en el camino, conversando el uno con el otro; parecía que no la habían visto. Decidió regresar y pasar y por el puente hacía el otro lado del río, pero cuando se estaba la dando la media vuelta, sus ojos se clavan en un grupo de niños que juegan a la orilla del río.

La asesina se queda unos momentos mirándolos, como meditando detenidamente en algo. Se preguntaba como sería mejor ese país¿Cómo esta ahora¿Cómo estaba hace diez años y que Hijikata quería recuperar¿O cómo Hirokazu tiene planeado convertirlo, Y cualquiera de esas tres¿Qué sucedería con los niños como esos?

Hayai: "Cuando era niña nunca tuve tiempo para jugar" – Pensaba ella – "Los únicos momentos felices de mi vida fueron a lado de mi padre, y con el señor Daimyo. Pero ahora..."

De pronto, un grito la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, y al mismo tiempo llamó la atención de los dos policías de los cuales trataba de escapar. Una niña del grupo que jugaba cayó al río. La corriente era muy fuerte, y todos vieron como comenzaba a arrastrarla poco a poco. Los dos policías se acercaban rápidamente hacía el lugar, pero se detuvieron al ver una figura oscura que pasaba frente a ellos, impulsándose hacía el río.

Hayai estaba corriendo a lado del río, con la misma velocidad con que el río se llevaba a la niña. La pequeña se estaba comenzando a hundir mientras era arrastrada; si no hacía algo, se ahogaría sin remedio.

Hayai: "Si entro al agua terminaría arrastrada también. La única opción es usar mi cadena". – Hayai alzó su mano derecha, viéndola con detenimiento – "Un error de cálculos y la atravesaría con la cuchilla. Debo de tener mucho cuidado".

Rápidamente abalanzó su brazo derecho al frente y su cadena salió volando de debajo de su manga, directo a donde estaba la niña. De pronto, la cadena se enredó alrededor del cuerpo de la niña a la perfección. Hayai se detuvo de golpe, jalando su cadena y así deteniendo a la pequeña y atrayéndola hacía la orilla.

Sus amigos se acercaron rápidamente hacía donde estaba su amiga. Entre todos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Hayai se acercó al lugar, y lentamente comenzó a retirar su cadena de la niña. De pronto, la pequeña voltea a verla con una gran sonrisa.

Niña: Gracias señorita – Le dijo sonriendo, lo que dejó muy sorprendida a Hayai. De pronto, se escucharon dos voces que se acercaban a ellos.

Policía 1¡Alto tú! – Dijo uno de los policías. Al darse media vuelta, la Hayai vio como ambos se acercaban corriendo al lugar. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que durante la corrida, su sombrero se había caído.

Hayai¡Demonios! – Dijo al verse atrapada. De pronto, abalanzó su brazo derecho al frente, golpeando a ambos con su cadena, que aún seguía afuera. Aprovechando esto, comenzó a correr, alejándose del lugar.

Uno de los policías sacó su silbato y comenzó a soplar con él con gran fuerza, anunciando así a todos los policías cercanos al lugar fueran advertidos de lo ocurrido.

Makaiju estaba caminando por una de las calles del lugar. De pronto, se ocultó detrás de unas cajas al ver un gran número de policías que iban corriendo hacía una misma dirección, Makaiju se dio cuenta de que iban hacía un lugar específico. Lo más seguro era que habían descubierto a alguien.

Hayai, mientras tanto, ya no podía tratar de que no la descubrieran. Rápidamente comenzó a correr, abriéndose paso por entre todas las personas, saltando de un lado a otro para agarrar impulsó y así subir hacía los tejados.

¿Por qué había hecho eso, Ella sabía muy bien de que si hacía algún movimiento como ese los policías terminarían por sorprenderla, pero no lo pensó. Había salvado a esa niña sin importarle las consecuencias, que ahora tendría que afrontarlas.

Los policías la seguían corriendo por la calle. De pronto, vio como un grupo de ellos comenzaba a subir a los techos de las casas cercanas para perseguirla. Unos cinco hombres se colocaron sobre uno de los techos y la comenzaron a apuntar con sus rifles.

Hayai¡Rayos! – Hayai se detuvo de golpe. Por detrás la perseguían. A su derecha la apuntaban con sus armas de fuego. Y en la calle, había un grupo de ellos, esperando a que bajara – Nimodo – Dijo mientras sonreía – Lamentaran el no haberme dejado ir.

Sin más remedio, tuvo que quedarse a pelear. Lo primero que hizo fue atacar a los hombres que la apuntaban con sus armas, usando su cadena derecha. La cadena se movió a toda velocidad por el aire, encajándose en el hombro de uno de los policías. Por simple reflejo, los demás comenzaron a disparar sin cesar. Para esquivarlos, ella dio un largo saltó hacía arriba, cayendo justo frente a ellos. Antes de que pudiera cargar de nuevo, sacó su otra cadena, atacándolos al mismo tiempo.

Parecía que se había salvado por el momento. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, escuchó una serie de disparos detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera voltear a ver de qué se trataba, tres de las balas venidas desde la calle la alcanzaron. Una entró por la parte trasera de su hombro y salió por su brazo derecho; otra entró por su muslo izquierdo. Una tercera bala la alcanzó en la espalda, pero no logró herirla ya que esta parte era protegida por su armadura.

Hayai¡Demonios! – Dijo con una expresión de dolor, al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha hacía la herida de su brazo, aferrándola con fuerza.

Logró ver de reojo a los policías parados en el otro tejado y a los de la calle y notó se encontraban cargando sus armas. Se movió unos pasos hacía el frente, cojeando ya que tenía herida su pierna izquierda. Justo cuando tenían pensado dispararle, Hayai dio un largo salto, pero solo pudo impulsarse con su pierna derecha por la herida, por lo que no fue con mucha altura.

Los policías dispararon otra vez, directo hacía donde estaba ella. Dos de ellas se estamparon en la armadura, pero aún así sintió como la golpeaban. De pronto, fue alcanzada de nuevo. Dos atravesaron su pierna derecha y otra le rozó su mano. Por el impacto de los disparos no pudo evitar el caer sin remedio, estrellándose en el suelo de uno callejón.

Estaba comenzando a sangrar, y se estaba sintiendo débil, tanto que no podía ponerse de pie. Logró alzar un poco la mirada, y vio como los oficiales se acercaban a toda velocidad hacía el callejón. Trató de levantarse, apoyándose con su mano izquierda, pero en cuanto quiso ponerse de pie, las heridas de sus piernas lo impidieron. Parecía que sería atrapada, pero una vez más, esto fue evitado.

Los ojos de los oficiales cambiaron de estar sobre ella a levantarse y mirar al frente. Parado detrás de Hayai, se encontraba la figura de una persona, con una larga capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, y un sombrero que le cubría el rostro, ya que tenía la cabeza baja. De pronto, el extraño alza su rostro un poco, mostrando el brillo de sus ojos.

Makaiju: No es bueno ser abusivos chicos.

De inmediato, en un movimiento veloz, desenfundó su espada y se abalanzó en contra de ellos con la posición del Gatotsu. En unos cuantos minutos, Makaiju había acabado con gran parte de ellos.

Makaiju¡Hayai¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó volteando a verla, pero parecía que estaba inconsciente.

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar como los pasos de varios policías se acercaban. Antes de que llegaran, guardó de nuevo su espada y tomó a Hayai en sus brazos para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad de ese sitio.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Kenshin caminaba con mucho cuidado por la ciudad, pero no se dirigía hacía la Mansión de Hirokazu. No, antes de ir hacía ese lugar, tenía que ir a otra parte. No estaba muy seguro si era buena idea, pero en esos momentos parecía que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Más adelante en el camino, pudo ver la entrada del Dojo Kamiya. Se detuvo de golpe, como cambiando de opinión. Pensó unos momentos en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

En ese instante, ve como dos figuras salen por la puerta. No eran ni Kaoru ni Yahiko, sino dos de los hombres que habían ido a buscarlo. Rápidamente se ocultó en un callejón cercano, escapando de su vista.

Kenshin: "Hirokazu envió a sus hombres a buscarme al dojo" – Pensó Kenshin al ver esto – "Kaoru... Yahiko... espero que estén bien."

En ese instante, escucha como unos pasos se acercan a él desde el otro extremo del callejón. Por reflejo, Kenshin se voltea hacía su izquierda, acercando su mano rápidamente hacía la empuñadura de su espada; sin embargo, se relajó al ver que era Makaiju, que cargaba a Hayai consigo.

Makaiju: Supuse que te encontraría por aquí. – Delicadamente coloca a su amiga en el suelo. Sus heridas seguían sangrando.

Kenshin¿Qué le sucedió? – Le preguntó mientras se hincaba a su lado.

Makaiju: Los policías la rodearon. Tiene como cuatro o cinco heridas de bala. – Kenshin revisó las heridas de su pierna.

Kenshin: Tiene tres balas incrustadas; dos en la pierna derecha y una en la izquierda. Se la podríamos sacar nosotros mismos, pero no tenemos las herramientas ni el ambiente adecuado.

Makaiju: Entonces llevémosla con un doctor – Le sugirió. En cuanto lo oyó, una idea pasó por su cabeza – ¿Conoces algún doctor que nos pudiera ayudar?

Kenshin se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, como pensando muy detenidamente en que responderle. Su rostro se cubrió por una profunda duda.

Kenshin: Sí, lo conozco... – le respondió.

Makaiju: Entonces vamos.

Kenshin: No, no tengo pensado involucrar a más gente en esto.

Makaiju: Sé que dijimos que cada quién se las arreglara, pero no dejaré que una viaja compañera muera.

Kenshin: Lo sé, pero...

Makaiju: Bueno Battousai, si tú no me ayudas encontraré un doctor por mi cuenta.

Kenshin pensó esto con mucho detenimiento antes de dar una respuesta. Una vez más se veía en un dilema.

Después de su visita al dojo Kamiya, Megumi regresó a su consultorio. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, por lo que supuso que ya todos los pacientes se habían retirado. Sin embargo, cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto donde regularmente atiende a sus visitas, ve a una pequeña anciana que sale caminando de ella con pasos lentos.

Señora¡Buenas tardes doctora! – Le saludó la señora en cuanto la vio.

Megumi: Buenas tardes señora – Regresó el saludo con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

Señora: Muy bien, gracias. Solo sentía un ligero dolor, pero el Dr. Gensai ya me resetó algo.

Megumi: Qué bueno. Si siente algo más venga a verme.

Señora: Gracias doctora, con su permiso.

La anciana se retiró, caminando hacía la entrada. Una vez que ella se fue, el rostro de Megumi cambió drásticamente de su sonrisa habitual con la que recibía a sus pacientes a la expresión de preocupación que tenía hace rato. Siguió caminando hacía la habitación, donde se encontró con el Dr. Gensai, sentado en una silla.

Dr. Gensai: Hola Megumi – Le dijo al verla entrar.

Megumi: Lamentó haberlo dejado sólo este día Doctor.

Dr. Gensai: No te preocupes, ya me encargue de todo. Por cierto¿Cómo esta Kaoru?

Megumi¿Ya se enteró de lo ocurrido Doctor? – Le preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

Dr. Gensai: Es difícil no enterarse de algo como esto, sobre todo en una ciudad como esta.

Megumi¿Y usted que piensa de esto?

Dr. Gensai: Bueno Megumi, solo te puede decir que en todos los años que he vivido, nuca había conocido a alguien tan honorable y leal como es Kenshin. Es difícil encontrar a un hombre como él, sobre todo en esta nueva era llena de cambios. Si el mató o no a ese hombre, para mí es lo mismo, ya que durante mucho tiempo todos nosotros hemos aprendido a confiar en sus decisiones.

Megumi¿Es cuestión de confianza?

Dr. Gensai: Así es.

Megumi se puso a pensar detenidamente sobre esas palabras. Sanosuke le había dicho algo parecido y no lo había creído. Parecía que en el fondo ella no le tenía tanta confianza a Kenshin como la tenían todos los demás.

Señora¡Megumi! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de la anciana le gritaba desde la puerta, regresándola de esta manera a la realidad – ¡Megumi¡Unos chicos te buscan aquí afuera!

Megumi¡Ya voy! – Le respondió mientras se encaminaba hacía la entrada.

Dr. Gensai¿Estas segura de que estas lista para atender a alguien?

Megumi: No se preocupe Dr. Gensai, recuerde que soy una doctora y no puedo dejar a mis pacientes por debajo de mis problemas personales.

Aún cuando se encontraba caminando hacía la puerta, dispuesta a cumplir con su trabajo, sentí aún mucha desconfianza y duda sobre lo que podría pasar en el futuro. De pronto, cuando ya estaba frente a su destino, decidió alzar la mirada al frente y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. En ese instante, en cuanto alzó la mirad hacía la puerta, su rostro ahora se adornaba con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

Eran dos hombres, vestidos con sus largas capas oscuras y sombreros negros. Uno de ellos traía en sus brazos a una mujer inconsciente que también llevaba la misma capa que ellos; parecía estar herida. El otro hombre alzó su mirada hacía adelante, al tiempo que levantaba su sombrero, mostrando de esta manera su rostro.

Megumi¡Kenshin! – Logró decir sin salir aún del espasmo.

Kenshin: Hola señorita Megumi. Lamento venir así, pero necesitamos su ayuda...


	7. La Tristeza del Destajador

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN**

CAPITULO VII

LA TRISTEZA DEL DESTAJADOR

Reunidos en una de las calles, la misma en la que hace unos minutos Hayai y Makaiju fueron atacados por los policías, vemos varios soldados vestidos con uniformes negros y armados con sus rifles y sables. Estaban recogiendo los cuerpos de aquellos que habían muerto, mientras tomaban notas de lo que vieron los testigos. Un militar alto, de uniforme negro y rojo, con cabello pelirrojo que salía por debajo de su gorra, se encontraba hablando con una señora mayor.

: Así que... ¿Eran dos? – Le preguntó el militar después de escucharla.

Señora: Sí, eran dos jovencitos vestidos de negro – Le respondió la señora – Traían consigo a una mujer lastimada, y fueron con la doctora; yo supuse que buscaban el que la curara. Se me hicieron muy sospechosos.

: No se preocupe señora – Le dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros – Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Señora: Pero por favor señor, le pido que la doctora Megumi no salga afectada por este incidente.

: Despreocúpese, dejé todo en mis manos... – Al alzar su mirada, muestra como sus dos ojos rojizos brillan con la luz del sol.

Dos hombres se encontraban frente a un gran portón de madera cerrado; pegado en esté había un cartel que indicaba que el consultorio de la Dra. Megumi y del Dr. Gensai se encuentra cerrado esta tarde. Los dos se encontraban muy extrañados ante esto.

Hombre 1¿Por qué el doctor habrá cerrado tan temprano el día de hoy?

Hombre 2¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?

Hombre 1: No lo sé, pero la ciudad es una locura este día.

En el interior de la casa vemos a Kenshin, sentado en el pasillo a lado de la puerta de uno de los cuartos, como esperando algo. Su mirada era baja y con un tono de preocupación. En el suelo, se encontraban la capa y el sombrero que traía puesto, y como siempre, a su lado estaba su leal espada, esa espada que se supone fue hecha para no matar a las personas y que ahora había sido manchada con sangre. Esto aún no salía de su mente, pero también otras cosas en que pensar.

El interior del cuatro solo era alumbrado por dos velas, que se encontraban a lado de las únicas personas ahí. Recostada boca abajo sobre un colchón blanco, se encuentra Hayai, aún inconsciente, y a su lado estaba Megumi, con su pelo y mangas recogidas, mientras se encontraba curándola. A lado del paciente había un plato, donde se encontraban dos balas cubiertas con sangre que ya había retirado.

Megumi estaba ahora concentrada en la pierna derecha de su paciente. Lentamente acercó el bisturí a donde se encontraba la herida, haciendo un corte fino para abrirse paso. Aunque estaba inconsciente, parecía que Hayai lograba sentir el dolor, pero como guerrera que era, lograba soportarlo. Luego tomó unas pequeñas pinzas, introduciéndolas lentamente en el interior de la herida hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la bala. Una vez que la tenía agarrada, la retiró lentamente, hasta que pudo extraerla y colocarla en el plato junto con las demás.

Una vez retirada la herida, la limpió una vez más y luego la desinfectó. Acto seguido, tomó un largo y fino hilo de color negro y lentamente comenzó a cerrar con este la herida, cociéndola con la delicadeza que sólo una doctora posee. De inmediato tomó un paño y lo colocó sobre la herida, deteniendo cualquier hemorragia que pudiera ocurrir, para luego tomar algunas vendas y comenzar a enredarla alrededor de la pierna, de tal manera que cubriera el paño que esta sobre la herida. Por fin había terminado la operación.

Megumi: Termine – Se dijo así misma mientras se retiraba el paliacate de su cabeza. Luego la acomodó para que se recostara boca arriba y salió de la habitación.

Kenshin pudo escuchar los pasos de Megumi acercarse, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie. Uno segundo después, la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Kenshin¿Cómo salió todo? – Le preguntó en cuanto la vio salir.

Megumi: Retiré las tres balas y curé sus heridas. Además de esas heridas de bala en sus piernas, sólo tiene algunos rasguños y golpes. Estará bien, pero ahora necesita descansar. Sería bueno que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo hasta que se cure, pero...

Kenshin: Lo sé señorita. Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo y me disculpó por involucrarla en esto.

Megumi: No te preocupes Kenshin. Ya te había dicho antes que yo no soy una peleadora como Kaoru o Sanosuke. Esta es la única forma en que he podido ayudarlos en los combates pasados, por lo que si tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte en algo, debo de hacerlo; esté es mi deber.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante un tiempo, sin decir una sola palabra. Kenshin se sentía extraño ante esto. Ella ni siquiera le había preguntado que había ocurrido o sí era cierto lo que se decía en la ciudad. Simplemente le pidió ayuda y ella se la dio.

Kenshin: Señorita Megumi, yo... – Kenshin trató de explicarle, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Megumi: No me digas nada Ken. Me di cuenta de que no te tengo tanta confianza como la que te debo, no como la que te tiene Kaoru y Sanosuke, y no debe de ser así. Si hiciste lo que todos dicen, debió de ser una buena razón, y yo no soy nadie para criticarte por eso.

Kenshin: Gracias – Le respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del sitio, Makaiju y el Dr. Gensai estaban sentados, los dos en el suelo, sin cruzar una sola palabra. Todo el alrededor estaba cubierto por completo por un denso silencio, incomodo y espeluznante. El Dr. Gensai se encontraba tranquilo, dando pequeños sorbos de su té. Makaiju por su parte no se sentía del todo cómodo; aún llevaba puesta la capa negra, mientras que su sombrero estaba en el piso, a su lado.

Dr. Gensai: Y bien – Comenzó a hablar el doctor, rompiendo el silencio. Al oír su voz, Makaiju reaccionó, poniendo una cara de nerviosismo – Así que… ¿Usted es un asesino?

Makaiju: Bueno, soy un soldado, así que técnicamente si mató, pero no soy un asesino – Le respondió, tratando de decirlo lo más tranquilo posible.

Dr. Gensai: Ya veo – Le dijo por último, antes de dar otro trago de su taza.

Makaiju dio un suspiro, no de alivió, sino de frustración. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Cuando el militar voltea a ver hacía la puerta, Kenshin se encontraba de pie frente a él.

Makaiju¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto algo preocupado al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Kenshin: Estará bien – Le respondió – La señorita Megumi ya se encargó de ella.

Makaiju: Bien – Una vez que ya tuvo buenas noticias, tomó de nuevo su sombrero y se lo acomodó en su cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar hacía la salida.

Kenshin¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó el destajador, deteniéndolo.

Makaiju¿Cómo que adónde, es obvio que voy a la Mansión de Serizawa.

Kenshin: Si vas ahora, no sólo Hayai nunca te lo perdonará, si no que además harás que te maten.

Makaiju: En ese estado la matarán a ella también va. Es mejor que yo termine con esto.

Kenshin: No dejaré que vayas tú solo. Si alguien tiene que combatir a Hirokazu soy yo.

Makaiju: Ya te habíamos dicho esto, pero tendré que volverlo a decir. Tú ya no eres parte de este combate. Has hecho una nueva vida aquí, una vida plena y pacífica, una vida que todos nosotros hubiéramos deseado. Pero hemos elegido desde hace mucho seguir este camino, y tú no quieres ni debes de seguirlo. Quédate y cuida de Hayai.

Kenshin: Tú no sabes ni la mitad de lo que esta pasando…

Ambos espadachines se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro, clavando su mirada justo en los ojos del otro. En medio de ellos, se encontraba la figura del Dr. Gensai, que se limitaba a mirar su discusión desde el lugar en el que estaba sentado.

De pronto, el agudo oído de cada uno comienza a oír algo a lo lejos, pero al mismo tiempo cerca. Era varios pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de entrada.

Makaiju: Battousai…

Kenshin: Sí, lo sé…

Los ojos de Hayai se abrieron lentamente, confundiendo la oscuridad que veían antes con la tenue luz que iluminaba su habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de madera que se posaba sobre su cama. Usando las fuerzas que poco a poco regresaban a su cuerpo, logró sentarse en el colchón blanco.

Hayai¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó así misma mientras volteaba hacía todos lados. De pronto, la puerta se abre, llamando de inmediato la atención de la guerrera.

Megumi¡Oh¡Ya despertaste! Me alegra que estés bien. Se ve que eres una mujer fuerte – le decía la doctora mientras caminaba hacía ella. Hayai se le quedó viendo fijamente y en cuestión de segundos recordó su rostro.

Hayai¿Tú otra vez? – Preguntó algo extrañada – Es la segunda vez que eres lo primero que veo al despertar.

Megumi: Bueno, mientras no se haga costumbre.

La más reciente paciente de Megumi retiró lentamente la sábana que la cubría, viendo las vendas que cubrían sus piernas.

Hayai¿Otra vez me curaste?

Megumi: No te sientas mal. A Kenshin y a Sanosuke los he tenido que curar en muchas ocasiones, la verdad son un dolor de cabeza. Pero bueno, después de tanto tiempo ya me acostumbre, pues hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos.

Hayai se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Pareció notar cierta tristeza en sus palabras. Toda su vida se había acostumbrado a ignorar las emociones de los otros, pero desde lo ocurrido en Osaka parecía haberse hecho más sensible a este tipo de cosas.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir. Kenshin y Makaiju rápidamente entraron al interior del cuarto, reflejando cierta preocupación en sus rostro.

Makaiju: Hayai, tenemos que movernos ahora.

A la puerta del consultorio, se pararon varios hombres vestidos con uniformes negros y armados con rifles. El Capitán Toshiro, que se encontraba al frente, tocó la puerta con fuerza para que así le abrieran. Lentamente el gran portón de madera se abrió, apareciendo del otro lado la figura del Dr. Gensai.

Dr. Gensai¿Qué sucede caballeros?

Toshiro: Buenos días señor. Soy el Capitán Toshiro de la Guardia Imperial. Lamento molestarlo, pero tenemos órdenes de registrar todo la ciudad, incluyendo este consultorio.

Dr. Gensai¿Están buscando algo?

Toshiro: Sí. Creemos que los culpables del ataque de anoche aún siguen en Tokio, y podrían estarse escondiendo¿Nos permite pasar?

Dr. Gensai: Por supuesto, adelante. – Sin mayor preocupación, el Dr. Gensai se hizo a un lado para que todos ellos pudieran pasar.

Los soldados comenzaron a registrar todo el lugar con mucha cautela, cuidando de que no se les fuera a escapar ningún detalle importante. Aunque en el exterior no lo aparentaba del todo, Toshiro no tenía pensado retirarse del sitio hasta no encontrar a las personas que estaba buscando.

El militar caminó por el pasillo de madera acompañado de dos soldados detrás de él y el Doctor. Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación donde habitualmente atendían a los pacientes. Una vez ahí, los dos uniformados comenzaron a registrarla. Toshiro por su parte dio unos pasos al frente y luego centro su atención en dos tazas de té que estaban servidas en el suelo. Lentamente se agachó y tomó una de ellas. La taza estaba llena.

Toshiro¿Tuvo visitas doctor? – le preguntó Toshiro volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro.

Dr. Gensai: No, sólo estuvo aquí la señorita Megumi Takani que me ayuda, pero ya se ha retirado.

Toshiro¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Dr. Gensai: No, sólo yo y mis dos nietas que duermen en una habitación.

Toshiro: Ya veo – Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, colocó de nuevo la taza en el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, el resto de los hombres seguían buscando por todos los rincones de la casa, tratando de buscar algo que estaba prácticamente bajo sus pies. Sí, mientras arriba los soldados se movían de su lado otro con miradas asertivas sobre todo lo que veían, estos se encontraban ignorantes de que alguien los escuchaba caminar desde abajo.

Justo debajo del suelo de una de las habitaciones, se encontraba un espacio hueco, como un gran hoyo, tapado por la madera del piso, inteligentemente hecho para que no sonara hueco cuando alguien lo pisara. Resguardándose aquí, se encontraban Kenshin, Makaiju y Hayai, los tres vestidos con sus capas negras y sus sombreros. Además los acompañaba Megumi.

Makaiju¿Por qué tienen un escondite como este? – Preguntó Makaiju casi en susurros para que no los escucharan.

Megumi: Esto no siempre fue un consultorio – Le contestó la doctor de la misma manera – Unos de sus propietarios anteriores la hicieron especialmente para poder escapar en casi de una guerra o algo como esto. Hacía aquella dirección se sale hasta el patio trasero – Agregó señalando hacía su derecha – Desde ahí creo que podrán escapar.

Hayai: Me parece bien, pero es muy arriesgado que nos sigas. Si salimos y hay soldados en el patio tendremos que librarnos de ellos como podamos.

Megumi: No sé preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Dije que los ayudaría, y eso voy a ser.

Kenshin: Será mejor que nos movamos de una vez, pero tratemos de no hacer mucho ruido.

Moviéndose con mucha cautela por el túnel, los cuatro comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la salida, esperando no llamar para nada la atención de los soldados sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Toshiro caminaba junto con el Dr. Gensai y otros dos soldados que los seguían. El dueño del consultorio trataba de mantener cierta serenidad frente a sus registradores.

Dr. Gensai: Así que… ¿Están haciendo esto en toda la ciudad? – Preguntó el Doctor con un tono serio. Al escuchar esta pregunta, el militar se detuvo justo frente a una puerta, dándole la espalda.

Toshiro: Bueno, si quiere saberlo, sólo lo hemos hecho en los lugares donde lo hemos creído necesario.

Dr. Gensai¿Necesario?

Toshiro: Este consultorio, también el Dojo Kamiya y el Restaurante Akabeko están estrechamente relacionados con Battousai Himura¿no?

Dr. Gensai¿Habla de Kenshin, sí, es un viejo amigo.

Toshiro: Ya veo. Supongo que esta enterado de que la policía lo esta buscando¿verdad?

Dr. Gensai: Algo así escuche. Parece que toda la ciudad esta conmocionado por ello.

Toshiro: Sí, así es. Una cosa más – Toshiro volteó a verlo con una mirada penetrante – ¿También esta enterado de que proteger a un fugitivo es un delito grave?

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro fijamente, como esperando a que alguno desvíe la mirada. De pronto, si mayor preocupación, una sonrisa se dibujo rápidamente en el rostro del doctor.

Dr. Gensai: También estoy enterado de eso. Soy un hombre ya muy mayor, y conozco muy bien las reglas viejas y nuevas que hay en este país. También tengo suficiente edad como para distinguir en lo que uno debe hacer y lo que no.

Toshiro¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dr. Gensai: Sé identificar muy bien que gente ha hecho más por este país y a cual hay que darle mi ayuda. No estoy afirmando nada, pero si un paciente y amigo viene a pedirme ayuda, no dudaría en ayudarlo antes que a ustedes.

Toshiro se quedó algo extrañado ante estas afirmaciones. Pareció fruncir en seño como señal de enojo, pero no pasó a más. De pronto, algo hizo que se olvidara un poco de este desafío por parte del anciano.

Soldado¡Capitán! – Escuchó de pronto que un soldado gritaba detrás de él. Sin pensarlo, se dio la media vuelta para ver que pasaba. – Mire lo que encontramos.

El soldado corrió rápidamente hacía el militar, sosteniendo en sus manos un plato redondo de un material casi metálico. Toshiro acercó su rostro para ver su interior. Su rostro reflejó algo de sorpresa al ver en contenido de esté: Tres balas manchadas ligeramente con sangre. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió al ver esto.

Toshiro: Soldados – Dijo de pronto – Aprendan al Doctor ahora mismo.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, los dos soldados que estaban detrás de él rodearon al Dr. Gensai, acercando sus rifles a él. Toshiro se dio rápidamente la media vuelta, tomó con su mano el traje del hombre y agachó un poco la cabeza para ponerla a su altura.

Toshiro¿Dónde están viejo!

Dr. Gensai: No sé de que esta hablando – Le respondió con firmeza.

Toshiro¿Enserio? – Toshiro lo soltó de golpe, parando erguido de nuevo. – Talvez quiera reconsiderarlo y ser más cooperativo Doctor.

Acto seguido, el militar colocó su mano derecha sobre la puerta ubicada a su lado, abriéndola lentamente. El Dr. Gensai volteó a ver hacía la habitación con espanto; en el piso del cuarto, se encontraban durmiendo Ayame y Zusume, las dos nietas del Doctor.

Toshiro: No nos gustaría hacer algo desagradable – Ante la amenaza del capitán, el hombre trató de mantenerse firme.

Dr. Gensai: No sé… de lo que esta hablando… - Repitió mostrando de esta manera que no diría nada.

Toshiro estuvo apunto de reventar en rabia ante su osadía. Sin embargo, simplemente se limitó a golpearlo con fuerza con su mano derecha justo en la mejilla derecha del doctor, haciendo chocar contra la pared.

Toshiro: No importa – Mencionó – Tómenlo a él y a las niñas y luego llénenlos al frente¡Ahora!

Soldados¡Sí Señor!

Después de recorrer con cautela el camino, los cuatro escondidos llegaron hasta el final del túnel. Encima de ellos, aparecieron de nuevo varias maderas, aparentemente de otro piso. Kenshin acercó su oído a las tablas para ver si escuchaba algo, pero todo estaba callado.

Kenshin: Parece que no hay nadie arriba – Le dijo, y de inmediato comenzaron a levantar las tablas para poder salir.

En lugar en el que salieron era un cuarto pequeño, lleno de polvo, telarañas y algunas cosas guardadas.

Hayai¿Es un bodega?

Megumi: Es la pequeña bodega del patio trasero. Se encuentra pegada a la barda, por lo que podrán escapar por facilidad. – Megumi se iba a acercar a la puerta para abrirla, pero fue detenida por Makaiju, quién tomó su mano y le hizo la señal con el dedo de que no hiciera ruido.

Makaiju se acercó a la puerta, pegando su espada a ella. Luego, lentamente comenzó a abrirla, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para que su ojo pudiera ver hacía afuera. Lo primero que vio fue la figura de dos soldados que corrían aparentemente apresurados hacía la entrada.

Makaiju: Se están yendo muy rápido hacía el frente¿Ya se irán a retirar?

Kenshin: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Hayai: Iré a ver que pasa.

Makaiju: Sé muy cuidados Hayai. Lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que te atrapen.

Hayai: Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

Una vez que el camino estuvo libre, Hayai abrió rápidamente la puerta para luego cerrarla detrás de él cuando estuvo afuera. Sin perder ni un instante, dio un largo salto hacía arriba, parándose en el techo de la casa. Cubriéndose por completo con su capa oscura, trataba de moverse por el techo sin llamar la menor atención.

Hayai se movió sigilosamente hasta poder ver la entrada del sitio. Oculta detrás de la construcción, vigilaba lo que pasaba. Frente a la puerta, se encontraban todos los soldados que habían ido a registrar, incluyendo a Toshiro. Sin embargo, esto no fue exactamente lo que llamó la atención de la guerrera. Un grupo de militares, armados todos con rifles, se encontraban rodeando a tres personas como rehenes: el Dr. Gensai y sus nietas Ayame y Zusume. Frente a ellos, parado con firmeza, se encontraba Toshiro.

Toshiro¡Battousai! – Gritó a todo pulmón, tanto que Kenshin y los otros lograron escucharlo desde su posición – ¡Más te vale que tú y tus amigos salgan ahora mismo¡Si no lo haces estas personas van a pagarlo!

Hayai sintió ganas de saltar en ese mismo momento y cortarle la cabeza con sus cuchillas. Sin embargo, pudo contenerse y ser algo prudente. Con el mismo cuidado con el que había ido, se regresó hacía donde los demás la aguardaban.

Kenshin¿Qué sucedió! – Preguntó asustando Kenshin en cuanto Hayai volvió a la bodega.

Hayai: Tienen como rehenes al doctor y a dos niñas. – Le informó.

Megumi¿A Ayame y a Zusume¿Qué clase de personas son!

Makaiju: La clase de personas que se Serizawa.

Kenshin¿Cómo ustedes? – Mencionó Kenshin con seriedad.

Makaiju: Oye, podremos no ser la bondad personificada, pero nunca usamos a niños como carnada. Ese no es el estilo de un Shinsen.

Hayai: Cálmense, debemos de pensar en que hacer. No podemos irnos y dejarlos aquí. Esos sujetos de seguro los mataran.

Kenshin: Si los atacamos pondremos en peligro al Doctor y a las niñas.

Makaiju: Y entregarnos no puede ser una opción.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, meditando unos momentos en que podrían hacer. De pronto, Megumi rompió este silencio con su voz.

Megumi: Si les interesa, creo que tengo una idea. – Los tres voltearon a verla con una expresión de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada, Toshiro comenzaba a impacientarse ya que ninguno de ellos se dignaba a pararse ahí.

Ayame: Abuelo¿Porqué están todos estos sujetos aquí? – Preguntó algo asustada la niña, aferrándose al traje de su abuelo.

Dr. Gensai: Tranquila pequeña – Le respondió mientras acariciaba su pelo con su mano – Todo va salir bien.

Toshiro: Más les vale que Himura y los otros aparezcan – Le dijo a los tres volteando a verlo por encima de su hombro derecho. Luego, se giró lentamente hacía a ellos, para luego agacharse justo frente a Zusume. – Talvez deba de matar a alguno de ustedes para obligarlos a salir.

La niña se asustó mucho al escuchar esto, y se alteró aún más cuando ese hombre comenzó a acercar su mano derecha a ella. Sin embargo, no pudo ni llegar a tocarla, ya que una voz detrás de él lo distrajo.

Megumi: No toque a esa niña – Escuchó que le dijo la voz de una mujer. Al girarse, ve la figura de Megumi, con una expresión tranquila, parada frente a todos los soldados.

Dr. Gensai¡Megumi!

Rápidamente los hombres la apuntaron con sus rifles, listos para dispararle en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Toshiro detuvo sus intenciones.

Toshiro: Bajen sus armas – Le ordenó mientras caminaba hacía ella – Ella no representa un peligro.

El militar caminó hacía ella, hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente. Toshiro era algo más alto que Megumi, pero aún así la doctora lo miraba directo a los ojos sin desviar ni un centímetro su mirada.

Toshiro: Estoy buscando a tres personas, y usted no es ninguna de ellas.

Megumi: Es curioso – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Según el periódico eran cuatro los fugitivos¿o no? – Este comentario molestó un poco a Toshiro, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Toshiro: Tres o cuatro da igual. El punto es que sabemos que están aquí y que los están protegiendo. No trate de negarlo porque no le funcionará. Le sugiero que nos diga ahora donde están.

Megumi: No tenía pensado negarlo señor.

Toshiro¿Qué dice?

Megumi: En efecto, estamos protegiendo a tres fugitivos, pero adivine qué: ya se fueron.

Toshiro¿Qué! – Gritó enojado – ¡Imposible¡No se irían dejando en peligro la vida de sus amigos!

Megumi: Bueno capitán, si son unos asesinos y unos criminales como ustedes dicen, no sé porqué se le hace tan extraño.

Furioso por la arrogancia de la mujer, Toshiro la tomó con fuerza de su brazo para acercarla hacía él. Luego, desenfundó su pistola, pegando el cañón directo en su rostro.

Toshiro: Sabes qué, no te creo nada, y más le vale a tus amigos que salgan ahora, o te volaré todo ese lindo rostro…

Megumi trataba de no demostrar miedo ante sus amenazas y se dignaba a mirar con furia. Toshiro colocó con firmeza su dedo en el gatillo, listo para dispararlo. Sin embargo, como ya se había hecho costumbre, algo hizo que su atención cambiara de rumbo.

Desde lo alto, dos cadenas de metal se extendieron a toda velocidad hacía el frente, pasando por entre todos los soldados hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los rehenes. Toshiro se olvidó por unos instantes de la doctora para ver que era lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando volteó la mirada hacía atrás, sólo pudo ver como las cadenas regresaban en la misma dirección en la que vinieron, teniendo cada una agarrada a una de las niñas.

Las pequeñas volaron hasta llegar al techo, dónde fueron recibidas por la figura de Hayai que las tomó en sus brazos.

Hayai¿Están bien niñas? – Les preguntó mientras las sostenía con fuerza, a lo que ellas respondieron afirmando con la cabeza.

Toshiro¡Es uno de ellos¡Abran fuego! – Les ordenó el militar, y de inmediato todos apuntaron sus armas hacía el techo.

Hayai¡Sujétense! – Les ordenó la guerrera a sus protegidas mientras las acercaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a moverse rápidamente para no ser alcanzada por las balas.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras la atención de Toshiro estaba en el techo, esté no notó que una segunda figura se acercaba a él de frente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabellera rojiza de Kenshin, protegida además por su sombrero de paja, se interpuso entre él y Megumi.

Para cuando Toshiro volteó de nuevo frente, Kenshin ya tenía su espada desenfundada. Sin que él pudiera verlo siquiera, abalanzó la parte sin filo de su arma de abajo hacia arriba, golpeándolo justo en la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía su pistola, haciendo de esta manera que soltara el arma. Siguiendo el mismo movimiento, dirigió la espada de arriba hacía abajo, para así golpear su otro brazo y hacer que soltará a Megumi.

El militar retrocedió ante los ataques del destajador, y una vez que la mujer estuvo libre, Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y se alejó de ahí a toda velocidad.

Los soldados se veían entre ellos confundidos. De pronto, escucharon un ruido justo detrás de ellos. Todos los hombres giraron su vista hacía donde estaba su rehén. Tirados en el piso, se encontraban dos soldados con heridas de espada en sus cuerpos. En medio, cubierto con su sombrero y su capa oscura, se encontraba la figura de una persona, con su mano derecha extendida. En esa mano, sostenía una espada con su hoja cubierta de sangre. Con la otra sostenía con fuerza al Doctor.

Makaiju: Sosténgase con fuerza señor – Le dijo con seriedad mientras lo tomaba.

Soldado¡Es otro! – Gritó un soldado y de inmediato todos lo apuntaron con sus pistolas.

Makaiju dio un largo salto junto con el Dr. Gensai, cayendo de pie sobre la el techo que se encontraba sobre la puerta. De ahí, comenzó a correr por la barda que rodeaba la casa, esquivando los disparos de los militares.

Toshiro¡Con un demonio! – Les gritó Toshiro mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura después de los ataques de Kenshin – ¡No que queden ahí¡No podemos dejar que se escapen!

Siguiendo las órdenes del capitán, los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse para así poder atrapar a los fugitivos.

Kenshin corrió rápidamente con su amiga en brazos, quien simplemente se dignaba a aferrar sus manos al traje y la capa del destajador. Megumi inconscientemente recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Siempre se había sentido a salvo a lado de él, y hoy no era diferente. En se instante, un recuerdo llega de golpe a su cabeza.

El destajador corrió hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa. Una vez ahí, colocó delicadamente a Megumi de pie en el suelo. Luego, pegó su espalda a la pared, centrando su mirada hacía un lado para poder ver si alguien venía.

Kenshin: Su plan fue algo muy arriesgado – Le mencionó sin desviar la mirada.

Megumi se le quedó viendo fijamente, con algo de tristeza o preocupación en su expresión. Recordó en ese momento cuando fue al Dojo Kamiya, el ajetreo que ahí había y todo los que le dijeron.

_- Sanosuke: Kenshin reaparecerá dentro de poco y aclarará todo esto, y dentro de algunos días todo esto será un recuerdo. Kenshin ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que estas, y verás que saldrá bien._

_- Megumi: No siempre las cosas son tan simples – Le dijo volteando a verlo con un tono duro en su voz – Kenshin no es un mago o un dios que puede solucionar todo¿crees con tan solo sacar su espada o dar algunos golpes como ustedes acostumbran se solucionaran todas las cosas?_

_- Sanosuke¿Por qué hablas de esa manera! – Le respondió girándose hacía ella – ¡Yo tengo confianza en que Kenshin lo hará porque el siempre lo hace, él no es un ser súper poderoso, pero te aseguro que él sabrá muy bien como salir de este problema._

Ella tenía razón, Kenshin no era un ser sobrenatural ni tenía algo que lo hiciera más que las personas normales. Pero Sanosuke tenía razón también: había algo especial en él, algo que siempre lo hacía salir de cualquier problema, algo que siempre les daba esperanzas. Al mismo tiempo que recordaba esto, también recordaba otra cosa…

Megumi: Kenshin… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja – Dime¿Ya fuiste a ve a Kaoru?

Kenshin voltea a verla con una cara de extrañes. No comprendió cual era le propósito de hacerle esa pregunta en ese instante.

Kenshin: No, aún no – Le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada de nuevo hacía su derecha.

Megumi: Entonces… hay algo que debes saber… - Antes de que Megumi pudiera decir algo, los pasos rápidos de los soldados la interrumpieron.

Kenshin¡Ahí vienen! – Gritó Kenshin, al tiempo que una vez más la tomaba con fuerza para luego dar un largo salto hacía arriba y subir al tejado, teniendo detrás de ellos los disparos de los rifles.

Al mismo tiempo, Hayai se movía en el interior de la casa, cargando a las dos niñas consigo. Se encontraba corriendo por uno de los pasillos, cuando frente a ella se pararon dos hombres uniformados.

Hayai¡Rayos! – Pensó la guerrera al verlos.

Soldado¡Deténgase ahí! – Le gritó uno de ellos, apuntándola con su rifle.

Hayai sabía muy bien que no podía hacer mucho trayendo consigo a Ayame y a Zusume. Sin embargo, su eterno Ángel Guardián hizo otra vez su acto de presencia. Detrás de ellos pudo ver como la capa oscura de Makaiju, seguido de inmediato por el destelló luminoso de la hoja de su espada atacando a los dos soldados. Ambos cayeron al suelo, aparentemente inconscientes.

Makaiju: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Hayai – Le dijo mientras se le acercaba junto con el doctor.

Hayai: Y lo tuve – Le contestó mientras le entregaba a las niñas – Quédate aquí y cuídalos a todos. Iré afuera a ayudar a Battousai.

Makaiju: De acuerdo.

Sin decir más, Hayai salió corriendo hacía el exterior.

En el tejado, Kenshin, tomando de la mano a su acompañante, se mueve lo más rápido que pude. Sin embargo, es interceptado por un grupo de soldados que logran subir hasta el tejado. Algunos de ellos desenfundan sin pensarlo sus sables y se lanza al ataque.

Kenshin: Quédese atrás de mí – Le ordenó a Kenshin, indicándole que retrocediera.

El antiguo destajador se cubría los ataques de los sables, para luego contraatacar con su espada. De un golpe tumbó a uno de los soldados del techo, haciéndolo caer en el patio inconsciente.

En ese instante, desde la entrada, Toshiro divisaba las figuras peleando en el tejado. Rápidamente se agachó para tomar el rifle de uno de los soldados que había atacado Makaiju. Aún le dolían sus extremidades por los golpes de la Espada sin Filo, pero sin vacilar apuntó su arma hacía el techo, tratando de apuntar con su cañón al destajador.

Toshiro: Todos son unos inservibles… yo soy el único que puede acabar contigo… - Se decía así mismo mientras trataba de apuntarlo.

El destajador seguía peleando en el tejado con sus atacantes, contraatacando con el lado sin filo de su hoja o con su funda, sin ningún propósito de matar a alguno de ellos. Toshiro se encontraba a relativamente lejos de él como para que Kenshin lo pudiera notar. Sin embargo, Megumi, que estaba a las espaldas de Kenshin, por simple reflejo volteó hacía la entrada, sólo para poder distinguir de enseguida la figura de Toshiro, apuntando desde su posición al Destajador.

Megumi¡Kenshin¡Cuidado! – Gritó la mujer mientras corría hacía él. Sin entender lo que pasaba, Kenshin volteó de enseguida hacía ella.

Toshiro¡Muere maldito! – Gritó Toshiro al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza del gatillo de su arma.

Kenshin escuchó el disparo estallar a su izquierda. Para cuando se giró hacía esta, la bala ya estaba prácticamente frente a él. Todo fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera con sus agudos reflejos pudo notar lo que pasó. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo pensó, Megumi se había colocado justo frente a él, abrazándolo con fuerza al tiempo que lo empujaba delicadamente hacía atrás. La bala disparada por Toshiro penetró por la espalda de Megumi hasta casi atravesarla.

Pareciera que un grito de dolor se escaparía de la boca de la doctora, pero simplemente se digno a reflejar el dolor en su rostro. Kenshin se le quedó viendo a sus ojos, entendiendo a través de ellos lo que acababa de pasar. La expresión del destajador cambió de golpe a miedo, a espasmo y sorpresa.

Como en cámara lenta, ambos cayeron. Kenshin cayó boca arriba, teniendo a Megumi sobre su pecho. Se quedó un minutos inmóvil, como no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar.

Toshiro¡Desgraciada¡Se metió en mi camino! – Decía Toshiro mientras cargaba de nuevo su arma – ¡Pero esta vez no fallaré!

Justo cuando se disponía a apuntar su arma e nuevo hacía el tejado, sitió como algo se clavaba con fuerza en su muñeca derecha, haciéndolo soltar el rifle. Lentamente desvió su mirada hacía su mano, y vio la punta de una cuchilla clavada por completo en su muñeca, manchando su guante blanco con su sangre. La cuchilla se encontraba amarrada al extremo de una cadena, que se alargaba hacía el frente, hasta perderse por completo en la oscuridad perteneciente al traje de su atacante, quien lo miraba con un expresión de odio en sus ojos.

Hayai¡Maldito! – Le dijo Hayai, casi estallando de la rabia – ¿Cómo te atreves! Hayai jaló su cadena, desprendiendo la cuchilla de la mano de Toshiro. Luego, corrió rápidamente hacía él, al tiempo que abalanzaba su cadena izquierda al frente, de tal manera que se enrollara en el cuelo del militar. Una vez que se encontraba justo enfrente de él, dio un largo salto hasta colocarse sobre la barda que rodea a la casa. Una vez ahí, comenzó a jalar la cadena, comenzando a ahorcarlo.

Hayai¿Y te haces llamar Soldado¡Tú y Serizawa no son más que una vergüenza!

Le guerrera jaló con fuerza su cadena y luego la alzó hacía arriba, de tal manera que Toshiro se elevara por encima de su cabeza. Luego, llena de rabia, abalanzó su mano al frente, jalando la cadena consigo y haciendo que la cabeza de Toshiro chocará con fuerza contra la orilla del tejado de la casa.

El militar quedó prácticamente estampado en las tejas del techo, completamente inconsciente y con la casa sangrada. Una vez terminado, Hayai jaló de regreso su cadena, quitándola del cuello de su victima. Luego, saltó hacía tierra firma, para luego impulsarse hacía donde estaba Kenshin.

Por su parte, Kenshin no ponía mucha atención al castigo de Hayai. Lentamente dirigió su mano a la espalda de Megumi y notó que estaba comenzando a sangrar con mucha fuerza. Logró sentarse de tal manera que Megumi quedará sobré sus rodillas y pudiera sostener su cabeza con la mano derecha.

Kenshin¡Señorita¡Señorita Megumi! – Decía con un tono de preocupación – ¡Por favor¡Responda! – Megumi logró abrir lentamente los ojos al escuchar la voz del chico pelirrojo. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas y desde sus labios hasta su mentón se comenzaba a dibujar un ligero hilo de sangre.

Megumi: Ken… - Megumi tosió inconscientemente en este momento, manchando de sangre el traje Kenshin – Parece que la bala me hirió en el corazón… no me queda mucho…

Kenshin¡No¡Eso no! – Gritó desesperado – ¡Ya he perdido a demasiada gente¡No quiero perderla a usted también…!

Megumi¡Kenshin! – Logró gritarle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, haciendo que guardara silencio – Olvídate de esto… hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

Kenshin estaba tan perdido en la voz de Megumi que ni siquiera notó el momento en que Hayai llegó y se paró a su lado. Megumi respiraba agitadamente, tratando de agarrar aire y poder hablar.

Megumi: Escúchame…. Kenshin… No puedes abandonar a Kaoru, no puedes…

Kenshin¿Qué quiere decir con eso…?

Megumi: Escucha Kenshin… Kaoru esta embarazada… - Al escuchar esto, fue como si algo le atravesará el pecho. Creía haber escuchado mal, o talvez era una broma, pero él sabía en el fondo que no era así. Sin importarle la sorpresa del espadachín, ella prosiguió – Ella te ama Kenshin, y ahora va a tener un hijo tuyo… no puedes dejarla, no ahora… Kenshin, ella te necesita… todos te necesitan…

Megumi recostó por completo su cabeza sobra la fuerte mano del destajador, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Kenshin se le quedó viendo con una expresión de espasmo, sintiendo un asombro en su interior que nunca había sentido antes. Este asombro rápidamente se combinó con tristeza, y una vez más sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hayai se agachó y colocó su oído derecho contra el pecho de la mujer. Kenshin no necesitaba eso, ya que sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Había caído otra victima de esta maldita pelea; ¿Quién sería el siguiente?...


	8. La Última Redención

**RUROUNI KENSHIN – SAMURAI X  
LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN **

CAPITULO VIII

LA ÚLTIMA REDENCIÓN

-----------------------------------------------

_- Manami: Yo sí puedo soñar Hirokazu. Yo sueño con un mundo dónde la gente no tenga que matarse entre ellos, un mundo dónde un niño o una niña no pierda a sus seres queridos por el egoísmo de las personas, un mundo sin espadas asesinas, un mundo dónde todos podamos vivir sin asesinos…y sin Destajadores…_

_- Hirokazu: Manami… Tú sueñas con un mundo de sueños…_

-----------------------------------------------

Kawada: Más muertes… - Dijo el Capitán Kawada, mientras veía el cuerpo de todos los soldados tirados en el patio.

El patio estaba lleno de policías y demás hombres uniformados, que se movían por todos lados, investigando lo ocurrido. En un lado del suelo, se encontraban alineados varios bultos, cubiertos con sabanas blancas; estas eran las victimas del último incidente, que tuvo como escenario este modesto consultorio médico.

Soldado: Por lo menos en esta ocasión hubo más heridos que perdidas humanas – Le comentó un soldado que estaba a su lado.

Kawada: Una muerte es una muerte – Agregó – No importa de quien sea. Aún me negaba a aceptarlo, pero al parecer esto se ha complicado demasiado. Daimyo Akai nos esta declarando la guerra, y me temo que si no hacemos algo haya más incidentes como éste.

La gente comenzó a reunirse frente a la puerta del consultorio, tratando de ver algo. Los policías se encargaban de mantener a la gente al margen, mientras intentaban hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera los oficiales serían capaces de detener a uno de ellos.

Sanosuke¡Qué es lo que pasa aquí! – Escuchó de pronto el capitán que alguien gritaba desde la entrada. De inmediato su voz resonó en sus oídos.

Kawada¡No puede ser! – Dijo con algo de desgano.

Abriéndose paso violentamente entre toda la gente, se veía la cabellera de picos y oscura perteneciente a Sanosuke. Detrás de él, se movían Kaoru y Yahiko. Cuando se disponía a entrar, fue interceptado de inmediato por un policía.

Policía: Señor, no puede entrar, esta es una actividad de la policía.

Sanosuke¿Qué esta diciendo¡Déjeme pasar o le rompo la cara!

Policía¡Espere un momento…!

Kawada: No hay problema oficial – Escuchó de pronto que le decía desde atrás – Déjalo pasar.

Policía: Pero señor…

Sanosuke: Ya lo oíste – Le dijo Sanosuke, haciéndolo a un lado. Los tres caminaron hacía el interior de la escena.

Todos se sorprendieron en cuanto vieron los cuerpos cubiertos con las sabanas, y algunos destrozos hechos durante el combate.

Kaoru¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – Preguntó trastornada.

Kawada: Si quieren saberlo, esto lo hicieron Battousai y sus cómplices.

Kaoru¿Qué esta diciendo!

Kawada¿Acaso no fui muy claro, al parecer Himura y sus acompañantes vinieron hasta aquí para pedirle ayuda a la doctora de este consultorio. Un ciudadano los vio entrar, y de inmediato intervinimos para atraparlos. Himura y los demás lograron escapar, no sin antes hacer esto, e incluso meter a una civil en el fuego.

Este último comentario llamó de inmediato la atención de todos. Sanosuke rápidamente se le acercó, lo tomó de sus ropas, y con un tono de enojo empezó a hablar.

Sanosuke¿Qué quiere decir con eso! – Le gritó el peleador. De inmediato, varios de los soldados se acercaron al sitio.

Kawada¡Tranquilízate tonto!... – Kawada bajó un poco la mirada – la doctora de este consultorio fue alcanzada por un disparo de bala y… murió

Sanosuke quedó en shock con tan sólo escuchar eso. Inconscientemente soltó al capitán, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una mirada perdida.

Kaoru: No… - Dijo la maestra de Kendo – No puede ser…

Yahiko¿Megumi… muerta…?

Sanosuke¡Imposible! – Gritó – ¡Megumi¡Megumi! – Empezó a gritar al aire mientras corría.

Con furia en los ojos, corrió por todo el patio gritando su nombre, esperando recibir una respuesta que no existía. Se había negado voltear hacía donde estaban los cuerpos, pero después de un tiempo se giró hacía ellos lentamente. Asomándose por debajo de la sabana blanca, vislumbró una delicada mano blanca que yacía sobre el suelo.

El peleador cayó al suelo de rodillas, clavando la mirada sobre ese bulto blanco frente a él. Ni siquiera se atrevía a ir y verla. Kaoru y Yahiko sólo lo miraban con expresiones tristes, combinadas con algo de impotencia, y hasta coraje.

: Fue su culpa – Escucharon que una voz a lado de ellos les decía. Kaoru y Yahiko voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, mientras Sanosuke seguía de rodillas.

Era un militar de cabello pelirrojo y corto, con piel clara y ojos rojizos. Su rostro estaba lleno de raspones y moretones, así como una que otra venda que lo cubría. También tenía algunas vendas médicas en sus brazos, en especial en el derecho, que lo tenía colgado de su cuello.

Yahiko¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó Yahiko, mientras Kaoru guardaba silencio.

Toshiro: Si esa chica no le hubiera dando sustento a esos delincuentes, y si no se hubiera metido en lo que no le incumbía, otro hubiera sido su destino, y de seguro el de todos. Si no fuera por ella, hubiera matado a Battousai.

Esto último llamó la atención de Sanosuke. No volteó a verlo, pero en su rostro se reflejó cierto asombro. Toshiro siguió hablando, como si estuviera presumiendo.

Toshiro: En realidad fue una mujer muy tonta, y algo arrogante. Si mejor se hubiera quedado quieta, no hubiera terminado así. Pero bueno, eso le pasa a todas las mujeres que se meten dónde lo las llamas.

Sanosuke: Desgraciado – Dijo entrecortado Sanosuke, pero aún así todos los escucharon. De pronto, se paró de golpe y se giró hacía Toshiro – ¡Te voy a cerrar esa bocota que tienes!

Sin aviso alguno, se lanzó en su contra a gran velocidad, tanto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de moverse. El puño derecho de Sanosuke se clavó con fuerza justo en el rostro de Toshiro, lanzándolo con fuerza hacía atrás hasta chocar contra la pared de madera. El cuerpo de Toshiro atravesó con fuerza la construcción, cayendo en el interior de la casa. Para cuando alzó de nuevo su mirada, Sanosuke estaba justo frente a él.

Toshiro¿Qué crees que estas haciendo! – Logró decirle disgustado, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie después del golpe. Sin embargo, de inmediato recibió un poco de ayuda: Sanosuke tomó con su mano izquierda su uniforme, y lo levantó con fuerza. Luego, extendió su puño derecho hacía atrás.

Sanosuke¿Cómo te atreviste maldito!... ¡Te voy a matar!

Toshiro lo miraba su puño completamente muerto del miedo, con su rostro completamente llenó de sudor. Los ojos de Sanosuke reflejaban una furia que nunca se había visto antes en él. Sin pensarlo, sin importarle nada, estaba dispuesto a lanzar un golpe certero contra él, cuando…

Kaoru¡Sanosuke! – Le gritó Kaoru desde afuera de la casa – ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo!

Sanosuke volteó a verla por encima de su hombro derecho. Ella estaba de pie frente al agujero que Sanosuke había hecho, parada con firmeza y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Kaoru¿Te parece que en estos momentos necesitamos que ataques a u n militar del ejército! – Le gritó en un tono de furia, que casi asustó a Sanosuke. Sin embargo, desde su perspectiva, pudo notar una lágrima cristalina que surgía de su ojo derecho y se resbalaba por su mejilla.

Algo más tranquilo, pero no del todo, soltó el uniforme de Toshiro, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sanosuke lo volteó a ver una última vez con una expresión de furia, antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar hacía afuera.

Toshiro¡Soldados! – Gritó desde su posición – ¡Aprendan a ese hombre!

Antes de que Sanosuke saliera, fue rápidamente rodeado por un grupo de militares, que lo apuntaban con sus rifles. Sanosuke lo miró algo desconcertado, pero esto no duró mucho.

Kawada: Soldados, déjenlo – Ordenó el capitán desde su posición, y los soldados lo dejaron de apuntar. Kawada caminó al interior de la casa, colocándose frente a Toshiro, quien sin comprender el porqué de esa orden, se puso a duras penas de pie.

Toshiro¿Qué cree que esta haciendo Capitán Kawada¡Este hombre atacó a un militar del Ejército Imperial!

Kawada¡Capitán Toshiro, si quiere saberlo, eso fue su culpa.

Toshiro¿Qué dice!

Kawada: Habiendo civiles en los alrededores¿Cómo piensa en abrir fuego contra alguien¿Acaso ha olvidado que nuestro trabajo es el de proteger este país y a sus habitantes? Una vida civil se ha perdido, y todo por su negligencia.

Toshiro: Pero yo…

Kawada: El General Takamura sabrá de esto, se lo juró.

Toshiro pareció temblar y retroceder con tan sólo escuchar ese nombre. Kawada se dio la media vuelta, y salió del lugar acompañado de los demás soldados.

Kaoru se encontraba parada en el mismo sitio, con su mirada baja y clavada en el suelo. Aunque no volteaba su mirada al frente, se podían ver claramente las lagrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas. Sanosuke se quitó el sacó de la parte de arriba de su traje, y lo colocó delicadamente sobre los hombros de Kaoru.

Sanosuke: Vayamos a casa¿sí? – Ambos salieron del lugar sin mencionar alguna otra palabra.

El militar colocó su mano en la perilla, y la puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente, mostrando poco a poco la figura que se escondía detrás de ella. Hirokazu clavó su mirada despreocupada al frente, directo a su escritorio.

Hirokazu¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

Sentada sobre el mueble de madera, se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y largo, vestida con un kimono de color azul y rojo. Lo estaba mirando desde su posición con expresión maliciosa.

Minako: Te estaba esperando¿no es lógico?

Hirokazu entró en la oficina, cerrando detrás de él la puerta de roble. Sin ponerle mucha atención a la mujer, comenzó a caminar hacía la silla.

Minako: Realmente eres una persona increíble. Incluso cuando algo pase fuera de tus planes, todo ocurre a tu favor. – Hirokazu se sentó silla, clavando su mirada al frente. En ese instante, Minako se paró y caminó hacía él – Todo el país ha volteado de nuevo su mirada hacía lo ocurrido en Osaka, dándote por completo la espalda. Incluso fuiste capaz de hacer que uno de los más conocidos realistas de la restauración fuera culpado en tu lugar – Minako se paró atrás de la silla, y pasó sus manos hacía el frente, abrazando el cuello del Militar. – Joshuya y Daimyo Akai están muertos. Ahora tú eres la cabeza principal de esta operación. Esto significa que en menos de una mes, tú tendrás a todo el Japón a tus pies… ¿no te sientes emocionado?

Hirokazu no respondió. Simplemente acercó su mano derecha a los brazos de ella, liberándose de ellos. Luego, se puso de pie y prácticamente haciéndola a un lado, se paró frente a la ventana de cristal detrás de él, como ya se le había hecho costumbre desde que llegó a esa mansión.

Hirokazu: Ve a empacar Minako – Le dijo con un tono serio.

Minako¿Empacar¿Para qué?

Hirokazu: Hoy al anochecer, tomarás un tren con escalas hacía Hokkaido, así que vete preparando.

Minako¿Qué! – Gritó enojada – ¿A Hokkaido¿Es que acaso estas loco, Acaba de entrar el invierno¿Tienes idea del frío que ha de hacer haya?

Hirokazu: Eso a mí no me interesa – Le respondió volteando a verla con sus ojos castaños – Quiero que vayas a supervisar la siguiente fase de nuestro plan.

Minako: Pero… ¿Porqué tan pronto¿A que se debe esa prisa?

Él no respondió de inmediato. Lentamente volteó de nuevo su mirada hacía el frente, levantándola hacía el cielo. Éste se encontraba parcialmente nublado.

Hirokazu: No quiero que intervengas en lo de esta noche – Le respondió únicamente.

Minako¿Esta noche…? – Preguntó extrañada ante esta respuesta.

El rostro del militar estaba totalmente serio, carente casi por completo de alguna expresión. Esto no era tan común de él, normalmente le pasaba cuando realmente le preocupaba algo.

Minako: Muy bien – Contestó sin preguntar nada más – Pero me voy a comprar un abrigo Europeo realmente caro¿Oíste!

Minako salió apresurada de la oficina, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. Aún sólo Hirokazu se quedó de pie frente a la ventana por unos instantes más. De pronto, acercó su mano izquierda hacía su costado, tomando de la funda la espada que traía consigo. Empujando el protector de la mano con su dedo pulgar, sacó un poco la hoja de la espada. Después acercó su mano derecha a la empuñadura, y la desenfundo lentamente.

La hoja era reluciente, pero se veía que ya se había usado antes. El protector de mano era de un color dorado, al igual que la punta de empuñadura. Ésta a su vez se encontraba enredada en una especia de cinta color café. Hirokazu la alzó, colocando la hoja frente a su rostro. A su mente vinieron muchas cosas, imágenes y escenas del pasado…

Manami: Yo sí puedo soñar Hirokazu. – Le dijo la joven con un firmeza, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho – Yo sueño con un mundo dónde la gente no tenga que matarse entre ellos, un mundo dónde un niño o una niña no pierda a sus seres queridos por el egoísmo de las personas, un mundo sin espadas asesinas, un mundo dónde todos podamos vivir sin asesinos…y sin Destajadores…

Hirokazu: "Manami, eras una tonta." – Pensó sin quitar los ojos de su espada – "Al final seremos yo y Himura quienes decidiremos el destino de este país. Y así verás que yo tenía razón: que soñar con un mundo de sueño sólo es un perdida de tiempo" – Hirokazu bajó con fuerza su espada hacía lado derecho, cortando el aire en todo su trayecto – "No importa que tanto lo desees o llores por eso, si quieres que tus sueños se hagan realidad, debes de pisotear el de los otros. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer Manami…"

La noche cayó de golpe sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Ningún otro incidente o disturbio se suscito después, y ahora la ciudad se podía asentar en la tranquilidad. Sin embargo, aún se podían ver algunos policías y soldados, rondando por las calles por si algo pasara.

Había sido un día difícil para ellos, pero aún así los habitantes del Dojo Kamiya también habían tratado de adaptarse a la quietud de la noche. Todo se encontraba el completo silencio; el patio, el dojo, los pasillos, las habitaciones. Aún se veían algunas cosas fuera del lugar, debido a la repentina visita de la gente del gobierno, pero todo parecía normal.

Pero no, no era normal, ya que no estaban todos los que deberían de estar ahí. Faltaba algo realmente importante para este sitio, que sin él no es el mismo. Sanosuke se encontraba sentado en el suelo, justo a lado de la puerta de la habitación. A pesar del frío, no lleva la parte de arriba de su traje. En el interior del cuarto había dos colchones: uno donde debería de estar él, y en otro dónde estaba acostado Yahiko.

No podía dejarlos ahora, y menos con la última noticia que habían recibido. Tantas cosas en estos dos días, y esto era lo que más le había llegado. Aún recordaba en su mente su imagen, su rostro, su voz…

Sanosuke¿Qué acaso estas loca! – Le gritó enojado a la mujer, mientras sostenía la daga con su mano. – ¡Nosotros nos arriesgamos todo este camino para salvarte¡No hagas que todo esto sea en vano.

Megumi: Curaré cualquier enfermedad, menos el mal de amor…

Megumi: Será mejor que dejes de lastimarte, la verdad ya me cansé de estarte cuidando y curando todas tus heridas. Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero si por alguna razón, te vuelves a romper esa mano, puede que no se te vuelva a curar.

Megumi¿Otra vez lastimándote, la verdad no sé cuando me dejarás de dar problemas.

Sanosuke: Ya basta, sólo cúrame las heridas y acabemos con esto.

Megumi¿y yo qué?

Megumi también salió de la posada, y al igual que Sanosuke, también se unió a la conversación.

Sanosuke¿Y tú qué de que?

Megumi: yo me la paso curando todas sus heridas, así que también quiero ser parte del Kenshin - Gumi.

Sanosuke: Vamos, no te pongas así. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien al final.

Megumi¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Sanosuke: Porqué siempre pasa así. Kenshin reaparecerá dentro de poco y aclarará todo esto, y dentro de algunos días todo esto será un recuerdo. Kenshin ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que estas, y verás que saldrá bien.

Megumi: No siempre las cosas son tan simples – Le dijo volteando a verlo con un tono duro en su voz – Kenshin no es un mago o un dios que puede solucionar todo¿crees con tan solo sacar su espada o dar algunos golpes como ustedes acostumbran se solucionaran todas las cosas?

Sanosuke¿Por qué hablas de esa manera! – Le respondió girándose hacía ella – ¡Yo tengo confianza en que Kenshin lo hará porque el siempre lo hace, él no es un ser súper poderoso, pero te aseguro que él sabrá muy bien como salir de este problema.

Sanosuke contemplaba con mucha cautela su puño izquierdo, aquel que había sido lastimado en el combate de Shishio, aquel que ella había curado. No sólo había curado ese puño. Ella siempre había estado al cuidado de todos ellos, siempre como un apoyo, siempre como una amiga.

Sanosuke: "Megumi, tú arriesgaste tu propia vida para ayudar a Kenshin, yo lo sé." – Pensaba Sanosuke sin dejar de contemplar su puño. – "Al final fuiste alguien más valiente que nosotros, ya que aunque no poseías una gran fuerza o una espada, te enfrentaste con firmeza ante esta amenaza, y no sólo a esta, sino a todas las otras también."

El peleador apretó con fuerza su puño, tratando de ahogar de esta manera la furia que traía consigo. Se sentía impotente, se sentía débil. No estuvo ahí para protegerla, ni siquiera había estado para proteger a Kenshin. Ésta había sido la peor de sus derrotas. No había lanzado ni un solo golpe, pero había recibido unos muy dolorosos.

De pronto, Yahiko se sienta en su cama, volteando a ver hacía donde se encontraba Sanosuke. Su rostro no reflejaba nada de sueño, o alguna expresión que se le pudiera parecer.

Yahiko: Sano – Dijo el chico – ¿No puedes dormir?

Sanosuke¿Y tú? – Le preguntó él sin voltear a verlo.

Yahiko se puso de pie y camino hacía donde se encontraba su amigo. Luego, se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. El sentimiento que tenían era mutuo, al igual que el de todos. Él tampoco había podido hacer nada, y se sentía tan inútil después de ver todo esto.

Yahiko: Sano… ¿Tú crees que en verdad Kenshin nos haya abandonado a nosotros y a Kaoru?

Sanosuke¿Qué estas diciendo!

Yahiko: Si no me equivoco, y de acuerdo a todo lo que he oído, él llegó a esta ciudad como una parte de su viaje, un viaje que no inició con nosotros, sino con ellos. Él no vino a quedarse en el Dojo Kamiya, la verdad nunca supe porque decidió quedarse a vivir en este sitio. Creo que todo eso se dio por si solo. Sin embargo, todo esto, talvez signifique que Kenshin ya no puede seguir en Tokio. Él es un Vagabundo, un Rurouni, una persona que va de un lado a otro. Creo que su destino no era el quedarse aquí… con nosotros…

Sanosuke, aunque tenía la mirada fija en las sombras de la habitación, escuchaba con cuidado cada palabra que le decía. De pronto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sanosuke: Has madurado¿lo sabías?

Yahiko¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó, algo desconfiado.

Sanosuke: No te pongas así, esta vez no fue un insulto. Creo que nos ha pasado a todos, desde la primera vez que conocimos a Kenshin el Vagabundo, todos comenzamos a madurar y a cambiar. Después de que mataran a todos mis compañeros y quede sólo en este mundo, nunca me imagine siquiera que en alguna ocasión pelearía por el futuro de este país, que conocería a nuevas personas importantes en mi vida, que me haría más fuerte o cosas así. No sé si Kenshin se ha ido para siempre, pero estoy seguro que lo que enfrente a su lado nunca lo olvidaré…

Yahiko: … Tú también has madurado Sano – Mencionó Yahiko con una risa.

Sanosuke: Parece que ya no somos unos niños – Agregó Sanosuke, sonriendo.

Por un instante los dos se olvidaron de lo ocurrido, recordando todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado. En ese instante todo pareciera como un sueño, o algo irreal.

Mientras tanto, afuera, del otro lado de la puerta, un par de pies se abrían paso por la escasa hierba del patio. De inmediato, Sanosuke sintió una presencia parada frente a la puerta. Moviéndose lo más rápido y cauteloso posible, dirigió su mano hacía la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Sanosuke¿Quién esta ahí…! – Gritó, volteando hacía afuera, pero su voz fue cortada de pronto.

Parecía aparición, como un fantasma, parado ahí frente a él, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Apenas y podía creerlo, sentía un largo escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Él, por su parte, lo miraba con esa expresión sensible y despreocupada que siempre los había animado. Su cabello rojizo caía delicadamente sobre su rostro, moviéndose a un lado a otro por la ligera brisa de invierno, al igual que la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo.

Lentamente se retiró el sombrero de paja que traía en su cabeza, alzando su cabeza al frente con firmeza.

Kenshin: Hola Sanosuke – Le dijo tranquilamente esa aparición, con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar su voz, el chico salió rápidamente hacía afuera, colocándose a lado de su amigo, que ni siquiera se podía mover ante el asombro.

Yahiko¡Ken… shin! – Logró decir el joven, también estático.

El joven pelirrojo notó de inmediato su sorpresa. La sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció poco a poco, pero no por esto su tranquilidad. En el fondo tenía miedo de cómo pudieran reaccionar sus compañeros ante todo lo ocurrido. De pronto, Sanosuke pareció regresar a la realidad. Se paró con firmeza sin dejar de verlo, y una sonrisa también se reflejó en su rostro.

Sanosuke: Sabía que vendrías, yo lo sabía…

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, de esta manera se mostraban cierta confianza. Kenshin caminó hacía ellos, sentándose en el suelo de madera, colocando su espada a su izquierda y el sombrero en el otro lado. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, simplemente viendo el suelo del patio.

Kenshin: Tenía que volver – Mencionó – Era algo que no podría evitar, aunque lo quisiera. Cuando llegue a Tokio me encontraba perdido. Aquel que creía mi mejor amigo terminó por traicionarme; una persona importante para mí había muerto; el único compañero que me quedaba terminó por abandonarme, siendo guiado por su propio rencor. Durante casi diez años, nunca me había sentido tan solo. Entonces llegue a este lugar, a este dojo. Aquí los conocí ustedes, aquí todo cambió. Aquí ya no era el Battousai de la Restauración, ni el Vagabundo que viajaba por el Japón. No, aquí simplemente era alguien diferente, alguien que había olvidado durante muchos años… por eso tenía que volver.

Kenshin recordó en este instante muchas cosas. Recordó aquel día de niebla en que conoció a Kaoru, cuando vio por primera vez a Yahiko, su combate con Sanosuke, todo lo que le había pasado desde que llegó a ese dojo. Se recordaba así mismo en el patio, lavando la ropa. Recuerda a Ayame y a Zusume jalando su traje para tratar de hacerlo jugar con él.

Sanosuke: Kenshin – Dijo Sano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Esté no es un regreso¿verdad?... esto es más bien una despedida.

Todos se quedaron muy serios en esta parte de la conversación. El destajador miraba al frente, con su expresión perdida aún en sus pensamientos de lo vivido en ese dojo. El silencio de Kenshin fue una respuesta más que obvia para Sanosuke.

Sanosuke¡Dime una cosa Kenshin! – Le dijo con un tono ahora más duro – ¿Sabes de lo de Kaoru¿Sabes que ella esta embarazada!

Yahiko¿Qué! – Gritó Yahiko, casi el Shock – ¿Kaoru!

Kenshin por su parte se quedó muy serio. Sanosuke lo miraba fijamente con una expresión fulminante, esperando de inmediato una respuesta.

Kenshin: Sí… Lo sé – Le respondió sin voltear a verlo – Megumi me lo dijo antes de morir.

Sanosuke: Pero entonces…

Kenshin: Sí, ese hijo es mío.

Sanosuke¿Y aún así te vas! – Le gritó enojado – ¿Aún sabiendo que Kaoru tendrá un hijo tuyo te vas así como así!

Kenshin: Eso es un motivo más para que haga esto – La respuesta de Kenshin dejó mudo a su amigo – Porqué no quiero que mi hijo nazca en medio de otros disturbios como los de hace diez años. No quiero que crezca en un Japón en Guerra como el que Hirokazu tiene pensado hacer. Por todo esto tengo que irme, tengo que detener a Hirokazu ahora, evitar que cumpla su cometido, y talvez así pueda darle una mejor vida, no sólo a él, sino a toda esta nueva generación que ha de habitar el Japón. Por eso también te pido que te quedes Sano, quédate y cuida de Kaoru y de mi hijo – Kenshin volteó a verlo con una expresión despreocupada en su rostro, algo que dejó perplejo a Sanosuke – a ninguna otra persona se lo pediría.

Sanosuke: Kenshin…

Todo el sitio se quedó unos momentos en silencio después de que el Destajador expresara sus razones. Una brisa ligera comenzó a soplar, moviendo de un lado a otro la escasa hierba que crecía en el patio. Kenshin tomó de nuevo su espada y la colocó en su cinta, tomándola con firmeza a su lado. Luego, se puso lentamente de pie y se colocó una vez más su sombrero en la cabeza.

Kenshin: Despídanme de Kaoru por mí – Les dijo por último, al tiempo que decidido comenzaba a caminar hacía el camino que había escogido seguir esa noche. Pero una vez más sus intenciones fueron detenidas.

Kaoru¿Por qué no te despides tú mismo? – Pudo sentir su voz atravesarlo, más que si lo atravesara la hoja de una espada. Al escucharla, rápidamente se gira hacía ella, clavando su mirada sobre la silueta de la joven, que estaba de pie en el patio, alumbrada por la luz de la luna, así como él.

Kenshin¡Kaoru…! – Sólo pudo mencionar su nombre, ya que en cuanto la vio las palabras parecieron desaparecer por completo de su cabeza.

La joven comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía él, sin quitarle de encima su mirada fulminante. Su expresión parecía estar llena de enojo, pero sus pasos eran tranquilos. El tiempo que tardó en estar frente a él pareció eterno, pero por fin pasó. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes, antes de que Kaoru reaccionara. Rápidamente alzó su mano derecha, golpeando con fuerza a Kenshin justo en su mejilla izquierda. El área de la cicatriz de su rostro comenzó a cubrirse por un tono rojizo debido a la bofetada.

Kaoru¡Idiota! – Le gritó al tiempo que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar las lagrimas – ¿Porqué siempre te gusta estarme preocupando¿Porqué! – Instintivamente se le echo encima, comenzando a golpearlo suavemente en sus hombros, mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho. El traje del samurai se humedeció rápidamente por las lágrimas que surgían de los ojos de la joven.

Yahiko: Kaoru… - Yahiko pensó por un momento el acercarse a donde ella estaba, pero Sanosuke lo detuvo con su mano. Con la simple expresión de su rostro, le dio a entender que se quedaran simplemente a ver.

Kaoru seguía llorando en el pecho del pelirrojo, quién aún parecía estar el shock. Poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos lentamente comenzaban a cubrirla por la espalda, abrazándola con fuerza, como queriendo que no se despegara de él.

Kaoru: No me hagas esto Kenshin – Lograba decirle entre sollozos – No me dejes, te lo suplico, por favor. No puedes irte…

Kenshin: Kaoru, tengo que hacerlo – Le respondía mientras la seguía abrazando.

Kaoru¡No¡No es cierto! – Kaoru alzó su mirada hacía el destajador, mostrando como todo su rostro y ojos estaban húmedos por su tristeza – No tienes que hacerlo. Por favor Kenshin… huyamos.

Yahiko¿Qué!

Sanosuke¿Huir?

Kaoru: Vamonos de Tokio, ocultémonos juntos. Yo te acompañaré a donde vayas, huiré contigo a donde sea. No me importa si al final termino como fugitiva, si mi nombre queda manchado o si termino encarcelada… nada de eso me importa si estoy a tu lado. Por favor… no te vayas…

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, sumidos únicamente en el silencio de la noche y el soplido del viento. Las estrellas, la luna y todos los presentes esperaban su respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo temían de lo que iba a decir. Lentamente, Kenshin retiró sus brazos del cuerpo de la joven, dando un paso hacía atrás para alejarse de ella.

Kenshin: Lo siento Kaoru, pero no voy a permitir eso.

Kaoru¿Qué?

Kenshin: He perdido a demasiada gente en mi vida. Por una o otra forma todo al que he querido a terminado muerto por mi culpa. Mi hermana… Tomoe, Manami… y ahora hasta Megumi. Yo no soportaría que tú tuvieras el mismo destino que ellas. No, eso sería algo que no podría aguantar. Por favor Kaoru, entiéndeme – Kenshin se comenzó a dar media vuelta, como señal de que pensaba irse, pero ella no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Rápidamente extendió sus manos, sujetando con fuerza la manga de su traje.

Kaoru¡No¡No te entiendo! – Le gritó con desesperación en su voz – ¿Por qué Kenshin¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas de este modo¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de Battousai el Destajador y del Rurouni Kenshin¿Por qué no puedes ser simplemente tú, Kenshin Himura¿Por qué no puedes ser la persona a la que amo y a la que quiero¿Por qué no podemos vivir juntos como una familia¡Dime porqué!

El silencio los cubrió de nuevo. Era demasiada la emoción que ella reflejaba en sus palabras, pero él ni siquiera había volteado a verla. Pero ella aún no lo soltaba, lo tenía agarrado con todas sus fuerzas para que no se fuera. De pronto, él se giró de nuevo hacía los ojos de Kaoru, mostrándole por última vez su rostro, mostrándole por última vez esa sonrisa tan despreocupada, tan tranquila, tan de él. Kaoru quedó sorprendida al verlo, ya que sabía que eso era un adiós.

Kenshin: Porqué aún me falta la ultima redención… - Fue su sencilla respuesta, mientras mantenía esa expresión que tan a menudo se veía en él, y que incluso ahora no había cambiado.

Todo esto llenaba de tristeza el corazón de la espadachín, pero al mismo tiempo, al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, una gran tranquilidad la cubría, como siempre lo había hecho. Esa sonrisa era como un reflejo de que todo iba a salir bien, que todo iba a estar perfecto. Lentamente comenzó a soltar la tela de su traje, hasta dejarlo completamente libre.

Esta era la señal de que lo dejaba ir, y que podía seguir con su camino. El destajador tomó su palabra, y dejando en su recuerdo una última expresión de tranquilidad, se giró de nuevo para darle la espalda e irse, mientras ella caía de rodillas en la hierba, simplemente admirando con la mirada perdida como su silueta se perdía entre las sombras de la noche…

Una densa y blanca niebla comenzaba a elevarse por las calles. La figura del destajador se movía lentamente por el camino, con su mirada baja y la expresión vacía. Aún recordaba vividamente todo, desde que era niño, su familia, conocer al maestro Seijuro, hasta hace unos minutos, cuando se despidió de una de las personas más importantes que ha tenido. Su vida parecía estar destinada a ser así, llena de tragedias. Siempre que creía poseer la paz, algo se la arrebataba.

¿Acaso no era posible para él poder estar tranquilo¿Acaso era designa de los Dioses que cuanta persona se le acercará terminará con la más triste agonía? Talvez Kaoru no tuvo el destino de otras personas que ha conocido, pero aún recuerda la última mirada de tristeza y rencor que había en sus ojos.

Siempre había pensad que su destino como Battousai siempre había sido el causante de esta vida. Sin embargo, ahora se da cuenta que incluso el Rurouni es causa de su infelicidad. Ahora, tristemente, sólo una idea podía llenar sus pensamientos. Para alguien tan miserable como él, para alguien que no es capaz de ser feliz, sólo le queda un camino: Pelear y morir…

Sin embargo, en ese instante, sus pasos se detuvieron. Alguien estaba parado en el camino. Kenshin alzó su mirada con firmeza al frente, tratando de distinguir entre toda la niebla la a su visitante nocturno. Se acercó caminando hacía él, con gran seguridad en sus pasos. Poco a poco su uniforme azul y su cabello oscuro se hicieron visibles. Por su parte, Kenshin clavó su mirada sobre sus ojos dorados.

Kenshin¡Saito…! – Dijo algo exaltado al reconocerlo.

El policía acercó su mano izquierda a su boca, colocando entre sus labios un cigarrillo. Luego, con el encendedor en la otra mano, le prendió fuego. La luz del cigarrillo brilló con fuerza en la noche.

Saito: No te entiendo Battousai – Dijo de pronto, mientras sacaba el humo por su boca – Has perdido tu imagen, tu reputación, a tus amigos, a tu mujer, tu vida y hasta tu promesa de no matar. Pero aún así sigues portando esa espada sin filo en tu cintura. Dime¿Aún sigues siendo guiado por tu deseo de vivir¿O es que también has perdido eso?

Kenshin pareció reaccionar ante estos comentarios. Como queriendo ignorarlo, comenzó a caminar hacía él, pasando a su derecha. Sin embargo, cuando había dado tres escasos pasos después de eso, Saito lo detuvo hablándole de nuevo.

Saito: Cuando peleamos aquella noche en Kyoto me pareciste una persona realmente extraña. Tu mirada, tus movimientos… pero aún así, por primera vez, tuve un combate que no deseaba que acabara. Diez años después con encontramos en Tokio, y volvemos a pelear. Al principio ni te reconocí, y mientras más te convertías en Battousai más veía al mismo destajador que vi en Kyoto. Pero no eras él, y eso lo comprobé aún más en Osaka. Tú no eres el Battousai que enfrenté en Kyoto, y no pude evitar el preguntarme durante todo este tiempo qué fue lo que te sucedió durantes estos diez años¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tomar esa nueva postura¿Qué te hizo portar esa espada?

Kenshin: La gente cambia Saito – Le respondió sin voltear a verlo – Después de diez años me di cuenta de muchas verdades que había omitido en toda mi vida.

Saito: Verdades que ya olvidaste¿no es así Battousai?

Kenshin volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro derecho en cuanto escuchó esto último. Saito aún le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿Era cierto¿Acaso ya lo había olvidado…?

Saito: Recuerdo muy claramente lo que me dijiste en Osaka Battousai. Es más, he repasado cada una de tus palabras…

Saito: Esto es imposible... cuando combatimos en hace cinco meses, Kenshin Himura era mucho más débil, fue Battousai cuyas habilidades me sorprendieron ¿Cómo? – Los ojos de Saito se llenaron de enojo – ¿Cómo es posible que sin tener el instinto asesino de un Destajador me puedas igualar a tal medida!

Kenshin: Eso es porque he obtenido una nueva fuerza a parte del instinto asesino de un Destajador.

Saito¿Una nueva fuerza¿y cuál es?

Kenshin: El Deseo de vivir. – Le preguntó con firmeza. – Aquella fuerza que te sostiene a la vida, te da la seguridad y la fuerza para poderte moverte libremente. Ese es el secreto de la fuerza, no de Battousai, si no de Kenshin el Vagabundo… El destajador que en mí habitaba, ya ha muerto, murió ese día en Kyoto, cuando mi Maestro me lo mostró, fui capaz de encontrar el Secreto del Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki, y murió en estos días que hemos estado en Kobe y Osaka, donde he reexaminado cada punto importante de mi vida como Battousai, y así he recordado el porque dejé de matar.

Kenshin recordaba esas palabras como un sueño, o como un hecho que lo pertenecía. Sentía que él no había dicho esas cosas, que eso de ninguna manera hubiera podido salir de él; ¿Qué significa eso?

Saito: En ese entonces me parecieron puras tonterías. De hecho me parecieron puras tonterías hace dos días. Sin embargo, ahora me parece aún más tonto el verte en este momento – Saito se giró ligeramente hacía él, casi dándole el perfil al otro – Verte pelear con un instinto asesino es interesante, verte pelear con tu deseo de vivir es impresionante… pero verte esta noche como estas, sin creer ni en una cosa ni en otra, sin desear vivir ni matar, sin esperar nada para mañana, es realmente patético.

Kenshin¿Qué cosa! – Kenshin no entendía claramente sus palabras.

Saito: Estas caminando hacía ese campo de batalla sólo para que te maten. Ya no sabes ni a que defender ni en que creer. Me decepcionas Battousai¿acaso crees que así vas a derrotar a ese sujeto? – Saito apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, mostrando de esta manera su rabia – Ese sujeto humilló y pisoteó el orgullo del Grupo Shinsen, engañó, traicionó y mató a Hijikata. Pero sabes qué, eso no es suficiente para ganarse mi odio. Las basuras como él no se lo merecen. Lo que si me molesta es que no fui capaz de hacerle nada. Estaba frente a él, apuntándolo con mi arma y no lo ataque¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta en ese momento!... me di cuenta de que yo también había cambiado.

Kenshin¡Saito…!

Saito: Es cierto. En diez años la gente cambia, la gente ve otras cosas, y aprende nuevas verdades. Aunque los ideales del Grupo Shinsen aún estén en mí, ya no soy el mismo Hajime Saito de la Restauración Meiji, Así como tú ya no eres Battousai el destajador. Mi vida ha cambiado, la era ha cambiado, y el país también. Si no aceptó esta revolución puede que termine como Hijikata, y no me puedo dar el lujo de eso. Nosotros construimos esta era Battousai¡Y no voy a permitir que trates de defenderla con esa actitud que traes ahora contigo!; ¿Qué pasó con esa fuerza que te hizo levantarte de entre los muertos y derrotar a Makoto Shishio¿Qué pasó con esa fuerza que te hizo poder derrotar a Hijikata aún teniendo tu cuerpo hecho pedazos¿Qué pasó con tu deseo de defender a aquellos que te defendían!

Kenshin reaccionó ante el entusiasmo de sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se dilataron, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Habían pasado muchas cosas que no podía olvidar¿Cómo podría olvidar estas cosas tan importantes para él?

: … Es mejor que me mate y que tú huyas a que me mate y te lleve con él. Tú debes de irte, ser libre y decidir tu propio destino…

Akane: Shinta... aún eres pequeño, y no puedes elegir tu modo de vida como nosotras. Pero no debes morir... tú debes de vivir... vivir y elegir tu propia vida... ¡Vive Shinta¡Vive...!

Kenshin¡Tomoe¡Tomoe¿Por qué!

Tomoe no contestó, sólo se quedó ahí callada y le sonrió. Con sus últimas fuerzas alcanzó el cuchillo que tenía el Ninja, y lo tomó con fuerza. Acercó el arma al rostro de Kenshin, e hizo una cortada perpendicular a la que el hizo Kiosato, formando un X. Kenshin no entendió muy bien este acto.

Tomoe: No llores… todo estará bien...

**- **Manami: Mientras viva con una Sonrisa en mi rostro y felicidad en mi alma, no podré morir jamás… así que sonríe Himura, sonríe...

Kaoru¿Por qué Kenshin¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas de este modo¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de Battousai el Destajador y del Rurouni Kenshin¿Por qué no puedes ser simplemente tú, Kenshin Himura¿Por qué no puedes ser la persona a la que amo y a la que quiero¿Por qué no podemos vivir juntos como una familia¡Dime porqué!

Kenshin se quedó estupefacto ante los recuerdo. Tantas cosas, tantas personas, y cada una hicieron algo para que pudiera llegar hasta ese día. Mientras tanto, Saito lo miraba con una expresión seria, esperando una respuesta.

Kenshin: Mi Última Redención – Respondió de pronto.

Saito¿Qué dices?

Kenshin: Mi última Redención… ¿Eso es lo que busco? – Se preguntaba así mismo, algo exaltado – Mi última pace con mi pasado. Battousai peleaba por matar, Kenshin el Vagabundo peleaba por su supervivencia… pero yo peleó por algo más… por todas aquellas personas importantes en mi vida, por todos aquellos que se han sacrificado por detrás para que yo siguiera en este camino. Kenshin Himura no ha vivido todo este tiempo sólo para morir – Kenshin lazó rápidamente la mirada hacía su acompañante – ¡No¡No es así, Yo lo que deseo… - En su cabeza, aparecieron imágenes de muchas personas. Tomoe, Manami, Yosuke, Hirokazu, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Okina, Shishio, Soujiro, Saito, Hijikata… - Lo que deseo es ser yo… y aferrarme a esta vida que todos me han dado… Eso es lo que deseo.

Kenshin sonrío con una gran alegría. Su camino era claro de nuevo. Sentía como todos sus compañeros caídos lo acompañaban a su lado, como todos le daban fuerzas para continuar. Todas esas ideas de pelear y morir parecían tontas ahora. Ni Battousai ni Kenshin el Vagabundo tenían porque pelear este combate. No, esta pelea iba a ser librada por una persona totalmente distinta.

Saito se quedó estupefacto ante esta reacción. Veía en los ojos de Kenshin un coraje y una entrega que nunca había visto, ni siquiera como Battousai. Parecía resplandecer por si sólo. Lentamente dirigió su mano derecha a su capa y la izquierda a su sombrero de paja. Con un movimiento rápido, se retiró las dos cosas de inmediato.

Kenshin: Gracias Saito – Le dijo sonriendo – Mas has mostrado mi error. La muerte de todos aquellos que se sacrificaron por mí, no debe de ser algo que me entristezca y me desanime. Al contrario, debo de tomar una parte de la fuerza que ellos me transmitieron y terminar con este combate. Hacer las paces con el pasado, eso es lo que necesito hacer.

Saito: … Como tú digas. Ahora suenas de nuevo como ese débil que conocí en esta era. – Le respondió él con una sonrisa. Luego, se giró hasta darle la espalda, colocando su mano izquierda en su espada – Esta espada es especial¿lo sabías, la tenía para algún día derrotarte con ella, pero hasta ahora no ha cumplido con su cometido. Te la ofrecí en Osaka y tú la rechazaste; sé que si te la ofreciera ahora pasaría lo mismo. Talvez, si la hubieras tomado en aquella ocasión, las cosas serían diferente¿no lo crees?

Kenshin: Sí… Talvez – Fue su respuesta. Tras esto, Saito comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, antes de irse, le dijo una última cosa.

Saito: Qué tengas mucha suerte… Kenshin…

Después, la imagen del policía se desapareció en la niebla. Con esto, incluso hasta Saito esperaba su regreso. Todos y cada uno lo esperaban. Sólo tenía que hacer este último intento, lograr su última victoria…

En el Dojo, Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el suelo de madera de, mirando hacía el altar colgado en la pared. En su rostro aún se podían ver las marcas de las lágrimas, pero la tristeza ya no estaba reflejada en él. Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban parados en el patio, dónde había ocurrido todo, mirando fijamente hacía el cielo.

El Dr. Gensai estaba en el consultorio, sentado en el suelo, también mirando al cielo. Ayame y Zusume se encontraban recostadas a su lado, completamente dormidas.

En la Mansión Takeda, Hirokazu estaba parado frente a su ventana, mirando hacía el jardín. Toda la mansión estaba en un gran y profundo silencio, custodiada por varios soldados y hombres armados. Hirokazu, miraba hacía afuera con una expresión llena de despreocupación, a pesar de que él sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.

Parados en un callejón, esperando, se encontraban dos figuras oscuras, paradas entre las sombras para evitar ser vistos. En sus rostros se nota cierta inquietud.

Hayai: No vendrá – Dije Hayai con algo de desanimo.

Makaiju¿Por qué lo dices?

Hayai: Es lo más seguro. Estando con sus amigos ellos lo convencieron de no hacerlo. Talvez es lo mejor.

Makaiju¿Olvidas acaso que Battousai ahora buscado por la policía, si se quedara con ellos los estaría metiendo en los mismo problemas en los que él esta. No lo conozco a la perfección, pero con lo que llevó de verlo, dudo mucho que se atreva a arriesga la seguridad de sus amigos.

Hayai sintió cierta seriedad en el tono de su amigo. Su expresión se había vuelto algo más dura últimamente. Recordaba los días en que ambos trabajaban con Daimyo Akai y soñaban con revolucionar al Japón. En ese entonces Makaiju siempre era una persona feliz. Tocando su violín trataba de alegrar el ambiente. Pero ahora al parecer se le veía más pensativo.

Hayai: Hay algo que Nunca me dijiste¿Porqué decidiste perseguir a Serizawa en lugar de escaparte junto con Hien? – Makaiju, que le estaba dando la espalda, sonrío ante su pregunta – la verdad yo sí creía que eso habías hecho.

Makaiju¿Qué puedo decir? – Contestó – Parece que Tatsumi Shinomori no es la clase de persona que disfruta de una escapada romántica. No, ella decidió tomar un rumbo diferente junto con los miembros del Oniwabanshu de Osaka. Yo por mí parte supongo que no me puede olvidar tan fácil, y como antiguo militar Meiji, de seguro me estarían buscando más a mí que a ella.

Hayai: Y no quisiste arriesgarla – Makaiju se quedó una vez más en silencio – Es una lastima, siempre me pareció que hacían una linda pareja. Bueno, ella se lo pierde después de todo.

Makaiju: Si sobrevivo… - Dijo de pronto en un tono que puso nerviosa a Hayai – Si logramos hacer esto y salgo convida, la buscaré por todo Japón. – Luego volteó a verla con una sonrisa tranquila – Y la llevaré a Paris.

Hayai: … ¿Paris…?

En ese momento, unos pasos acercándose al callejón hicieron que los dos se pusieran en alerta. Dentro de poco su preocupación se esfumó, cuando distinguieron la figura de la persona que esperaban, caminando hacía ellos entre la niebla.

Makaiju: Battousai – Dijo más tranquilo al verlo. Sin embargo, hubo dos cosas que le preocuparon. La primera fue que no traía ni su capa ni su sombrero. La segunda era que traía una larga sonrisa en el rostro.

Hayai¿Estas sonriendo!

Makaiju¿Qué pasó, creí que te veríamos igual que en la tarde¿Y porqué no traes la capa…?

Kenshin: Olvídense de eso. – Les respondió, colocando su mano izquierda en su espada – Recordé que ya no soy un destajador, por lo que no tengo que esconderme. Además, ahora sé porque pelear. Por mis amigos, por el Japón… por mi hijo.

Hayai¿Tienes un hijo!

Makaiju¿Se puede saber de que hablas…?

Sin responderles, Kenshin se dio la media vuelta, volteando en la dirección a la que debían de ir. Luego, comenzó a caminar.

Kenshin: Es hora de partir.

Por su parte, Makaiju y Hayai lo miraban sin comprender muy bien de lo que hablaba. Olvidándose un poco de él, Hayai tomó su capa y su sombrero e igual se los quito, quedándose con su traje negro.

Makaiju¿Tú también? – Preguntó sorprendido al verla.

Hayai: No tengo idea de que fue lo que dijo Battousai, pero me siento más cómoda sin eso – Después de dar su explicación, comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a Kenshin.

Makaiju: Qué más da – Se dijo así mismo, al tiempo que igual se quitaba su disfraz – Con disfraz o sin él, si vamos a la Mansión e Serizawa tendremos que pelear.

Sin hacerlos esperar más, Makaiju se reunión junto con sus compañeros, para ir hacía su esperado destino.

El jardín, el patio y todos los alrededores de la casa estaban llenos de hombres, esperando a que pasara algo. En el interior de la mansión también se encontraban varias personas en guardia, simplemente aguardando. Tanta seguridad parecía excesiva, pero así es como lo habían ordenado.

Soldado 1: No lo entiendo – Le decía uno de los guardias a otro. Ambos se encontraban frente al gran portón de madera – ¿Porqué hay tanta seguridad en esta mansión?

Soldado 2: El Gral. Takamura así lo ordenó – Le respondió el otro.

Soldado 1: Lo sé, pero me parece exagerado; ¿Porqué querrían los atacantes de anoche venir de nuevo a esta mansión.

Soldado 2: No lo sé, pero ordenes son ordenes, ya lo sabes. Parece que el General tiene cierto interés en estos sujetos.

De pronto, mientras estaban hablando, uno de ellos nota como algo se mueve sobre ellos, sobre el portón de la mansión. Rápidamente levanta su mirada hacía arriba pero es recibido por una larga cadena que lo golpea en el hombro, dejándolo inconsciente. Al ver esto, el otro sacó de inmediato su silbato para alertar a los demás. Sólo logró dar un soplido de su objeto, ya que al igual que su compañero terminó inconsciente por causa de una segunda cadena.

Los objetos de metal fueron rápidamente jalados hacía su origen, hacía arriba del portón. En este sitio, se encontraban tres personas paradas. Las cadenas se aproximaron hacía una de ellas, perdiéndose debajo de sus mangas. Parados ahí, notaron como los guardias se comenzaban a acercar a la puerta.

Kenshin: No lo quiero ofender – Dijo Kenshin con una gran sonrisa, mientras no quitaba sus ojos de los hombres acercándose – Pero ustedes no son el tipo de personas con las que me gustaría morir.

Makaiju sonrío de una manera despreocupada ante este comentario. Luego, acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su arma y la sacó lentamente de su funda.

Makaiju: En ese caso no mueras – Le contestó, mirando al frente.

En rostro de los tres reflejaba una gran seguridad y carácter. Justo cuando los soldados iban a comenzar a disparar, los tres saltaron al mismo tiempo hacía el frente, descendiendo directo a donde ellos los esperaban. En el aire, Kenshin desenfundo su arma, y sin tener más miedo de tener que atacar a soldados, atacó a varios de ellos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Por su parte, mientras Kenshin y el resto se abrían paso. Hirokazu los observaba desde la ventana de su oficina. Una expresión de malicia surge en su rostro, al tiempo que se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Hayai corrió hacía el frente, lanzando sus dos cadenas al frente. Las cuchillas de las puntas lastimaban a su paso a cuanto soldado se les ponía en enfrente. Makaiju se lanzó en la posición del Gatotsu, acabando de esta manera con dos soldados al mismo tiempo. Kenshin simplemente se movía por el jardín, atacado a los guardias con la parte sin filo de su arma y en ocasione usando su funda.

Un grupo de soldados se alinearon frente a ellos, apuntándolos con sus rifles. Los hombres comenzaron a dispararle al destajador, pero esté comenzó a correr hacía el frente sin importarle el peligro. Kenshin se movía de un lado a otro, esquivando dichas balas, hasta colocarse frente a ellos. De un movimiento circular de su arma de izquierda a derecha, logró atacar a todos y empujarlos hasta caer al suelo.

Hayai¡Qué impresionante! – Le gritó Hayai.

Makaiju: Por algo es uno de los más grandes realistas de la restauración Meiji. – Sin embargo, en este momento Makaiju notó algo: Kenshin tenía una herida en su pierna derecha, posiblemente hecha por el roce de una bala. El espadachín se quedó algo extrañado al ver esto.

Kenshin¡Andando! – Gritó Kenshin regresando a Makaiju a la realidad.

Los tres continuar enfrentándose a los guardias por algún tiempo. Mientras Hayai peleaba con uno de los soldados, éste logró dañarla con su sable en el brazo izquierdo. En su rostro se vio cierto dolor ante esto, pero no le puso importancia y de inmediato acabó con él. Después de unos minutos, lograron abrirse paso entre los obstáculos y llegar hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Mientras tanto, por detrás, eran seguidos por algunos disparos.

Hayai una vez más atacó con sus armas, deshaciéndose de esta manera de algunos de ellos. El cansancio era claramente visible en los tres, por sus caras llenas de sudor y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Hayai: Ni crean que voy a dejarme vencer por estos sujetos – Dijo entre respiros, mirando al frente con algo de coraje.

En este momento, Kenshin sintió algo sobre ellos. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía el techo de la casa, en donde un grupo de hombres los apuntaban con sus armas.

Kenshin¡Cuidado! – Les advierte Kenshin antes de oír los disparos. Los tres rápidamente se mueven hacía un lado para esquivar los disparos. Sin embargo, una de las balas toca al destajador directo en el tobillo izquierdo. Este disparo le hizo perder el control del salto, haciéndolo caer al suelo y rodear hacía la dirección en la que se había lanzado.

Makaiju¡Battousai! – Gritó Makaiju volteando a verlo. De pronto, sintió un dolor muy intenso en su brazo derecho y se dio cuenta de que él también había sido alcanzado por una bala. – ¡Demonios!

Los disparos seguían volando con fuerza por el aire, pero aún así Hayai logró moverse hasta donde se encontraba Kenshin tirado. Él por su parte trataba de ponerse de pie.

Hayai¿Estas bien? – Le peguntó, viéndole el tobillo.

Kenshin: Estoy bien – Respondió – La bala me dio en el hueso y no fue tanto daño.

Mientras tanto, a pesar del disparo en su brazo, Makaiju seguía peleando con sus atacantes.

Makaiju¡Haya que entrar a la casa! – Le gritó mientras corría a la puerta. Hayai ayudó a Kenshin a ponerse de pie y ambos corrieron hacía Makaiju.

Una vez frente a la gran puerta de madera, Makaiju le dio un fuerte golpe con su pie, abriéndola de este modo. Sin embargo, la sangre de los tres se heló al ver lo que había del otro lado: la punta de una ametralladora, dirigida directo a donde estaban ellos parados, y un soldado del otro lado, con su mano en la manija de ésta. El soldado comenzó a darle vuelta, y las balas salieron como demonio de la punta. Los tres se alejaron unos pasos de la puerta y se pegaron en la pared de afuera para no ser alcanzados por las balas. Sin embargo, los que sí recibieron los disparos, fueron los soldados del patio, que cayeron muerto al suelo de inmediato.

Kenshin¡Una ametralladora! – Se dijo así mismo Kenshin.

Hayai: El pasillo es muy angosto como para poder esquivar a la perfección las balas.

Makaiju se había quedado muy serio en cuanto vio esa arma. Su mirada se encontraba fija en los soldados muertos frente a ellos. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran aquellos que no habían muerto por su intervención, sino por las balas de esa cosa de metal, balas de sus propios aliados.

Makaiju: Hayai – Dijo de pronto el antiguo Shinsen, haciéndola voltear hacía dónde él estaba – Si alguna vez vuelves a ver a Hien… dile que me hubiera encantado llevarla de nuevo a Europa.

Estas palabras desconcertaron demasiado a Hayai. De pronto, Makaiju se movió rápidamente hasta ponerse frente a la entrada, y en menos de un segundo se encontraba en posición para ejecutar su Gatotsu, lanzando hacía el frente, directo hacía el soldado que manejaba el arma.

Hayai¡Makaiju! – Gritó al ver lo que hacía. Al verlo, el soldado comenzó a dispararle lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras Makaiju se abalanzaba al frente, sentía como las balas se clavaban en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero nada de esto lo detenía…

Makaiju¿Y ahora que harás Hien? – Le preguntó el militar, viéndola con gran despreocupación en su mirada.

Ambos estaban de pie, rodeados por los grandes árboles del bosque. La mujer de traje ninja volteó a ver por encima de su hombro a tres hombres que la aguardaban en el camino.

Hien: Ahora que el señor Daimyo ha muerto, ni yo ni ustedes podremos ser libres. Es mi culpa. Se supone que soy su líder, y los he puesto en una situación muy prometedora.

Akai¿Qué esta diciendo Jefa? – Le preguntó uno de ellos, sonriéndole – ¿No cree que si no confiáramos en usted no la hubiéramos seguido hasta aquí?

Hien¡Muchachos…!

Gawa: No te lamentes Tatsumi. Más que servirle a Daimyo Akai, nosotros le servimos a usted. Iremos y haremos lo que usted nos diga.

Todos parecieron compartir esta idea, cosa que llenó de felicidad a Hien. Al mismo tiempo, Makaiju la veía. Le daba mucha alegría poder verla tan feliz…

De pronto, sin que el se diera cuenta, dos cadenas pasaron sobre sus hombros; una sobre el derecho y otra por el izquierdo. Ambas se abalanzaron hacía adelante, directo a donde estaba el soldado, quién debido a la sorpresa inconscientemente dejó de disparar. Las dos cuchillas se clavaron en el cuerpo del hombre, empujándolo hacía atrás y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Makaiju cayó al suelo debido al efecto de todos los disparos que había sufrido. Logró caer de rodillas y apoyarse con su espada. En ese momento, Hayai, muy enojada, se le acercó por detrás.

Hayai¡Eres un tonto! – Le gritó la guerrera, tomándolo de su traje – ¿Porqué te quieres hacer el héroe!

Makaiju: ... Así soy yo... – Le respondió entrecortado Makaiju. Mientras ella lo veía con coraje, él parecía despreocupado.

Kenshin¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Kenshin, acercándose a él.

Makaiju: Nunca he estado mejor – Fue su respuesta al tiempo que se trataba de poner de pie. Sin embargo, de no ser por Hayai, hubiera caído de nuevo al piso a causa de sus heridas. Makaiju tenía varios disparos en su cuerpo, pero aún parecía no estar dispuesto a rendirse.

De pronto, los tres escuchan como varios pasos se acercan hacía ellos. Kenshin alzó su mirada al frente y logró ver como varios soldados se acercaban desde el otro lado del pasillo. Vio de reojo a sus compañeros para luego comenzar a caminar hacía adelante, sosteniendo con firmeza su espada.

Kenshin: Yo me encargo de estos últimos – Después de decir esto, dio un largo salto, impulsándose con su pie derecho, directo hacía los hombres que venían a él. – ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi...!

Mientras Kenshin y el resto se abrían paso entre los guardias que quedaban en el interior de la Mansión, el salón donde esa noche había sido la fiesta se encontraba muy silencioso. El lugar ya estaba totalmente limpio; no había ni mesas ni sillas, ni siquiera personas. Sólo se veía el suelo de madera. Situado sobre éste, se encontraba un balcón en el que se encontraba en aquella ocasión la orquesta. También era ahí donde Yosuke había subido para atacar a Joshuya. De pronto, las puertas por las que se llegaba al balcón se abren lentamente. Del otro lado, se distingue la silueta oscura de un largo saco negro.

El salón estaba alumbrado por los candelabros colgados en el techo, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos disparos y golpes. La persona que acababa de entrar al salón comenzó a caminar hacía el frente. De pronto, justo cuando se encontraba frente al barandal de madera del balcón, los disparos y el resto de los ruidos que se escuchaban cesaron. Bajó sus ojos castaños hasta que su mirada se centró en la puerta principal del salón.

El silencio se prolongo por unos segundos, hasta que fue roto. Las puertas principales se abrieron de golpe, con tal fuerza que casi eran separadas de la pared. Del otro lado, tirados en el suelo, se veían a varios soldados, aparentemente inconscientes. Sin embargo, él no le puso mucha atención a esto. Lo que hizo dibujarse una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro eran las tres personas que entraban en la enorme habitación.

Kenshin entró clavando con fuerza sus pasos lentos en el piso de madera. Hayai le seguía por atrás, ayudando a caminar a Makaiju, que se recargaba en su hombro. Sus ropas, principalmente las de Makaiju, se manchaban de sangre debido a las heridas que acababan de recibir. En cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro del salón, alzaron su mirada hacía el balcón, clavando su atención en quien los observaba desde ahí; aquella persona que ellos habían venido a detener: Hirokazu Takamura.

Hayai¡Serizawa...! – Logró decir Hayai con enojo.

Hirokazu¡Tardaron mucho! – Les dijo con cierta ironía en su tono – ¡Creí que si llegaba aquí ya los encontraría¿Acaso mis hombres fueron demasiado para ustedes?

Hayai¡No sabes cuanto espere para clavarte mis armas en el cuerpo desgraciado! – Le gritó la guerrera, llena de furia.

Hirokazu: Qué resentida Hayai¿Así le hablas a un antiguo compañero tuyo? Deberían agradecerme, después de todo era mejor para Hijikata morir como Daimyo Akai en lugar de ensuciar el nombre del Shisen-gumi como lo hizo.

Makaiju¡Maldito infeliz¡Tú eres el único culpable de todo esto¡Si alguien siguió los ideales y el honor del Grupo Shinsen hasta la muerte, ese es Hijikata Toshizou!

Hirokazu: Yo sólo tire las cuerdas Makaiju, si Hijikata y ustedes quisieron ser la marioneta, esa no es mi culpa. Como consuelo sepan que el sacrificio de Hijikata no fue en vano. Gracias a él, se abrieran las puertas a un nuevo Japón, mismo que ustedes tendrán que ver desde el otro mundo.

Hayai¡Maldito¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo! – Hayai estaba lista para lanzarse en su contra. De pronto, Kenshin, que estaba frente a ellos, alzó su brazo derecho, deteniendo su paso.

Kenshin: Por favor, quédense atrás. – Les dijo aún dándoles la espalda. Este comentario no agradó del todo a Hayai.

Hayai¿Qué estas diciendo¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar que tú hagas todo...!

En ese instante, antes de que terminara de hablar, Kenshin volteó a verla por encima de su hombro derecho. Su rostro una vez más era adornado por esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que tenía hace un momento. Esa expresión la hizo callar. No comprendía el motivo de esa actitud.

Kenshin: Por favor... – Dijo por último, y ella no respondió. Con su silencio Hayai le dijo todo, inspirándolo de esta manera a voltear de nuevo al frente.

Kenshin dio un par de pasos al frente. En cuanto sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en Hirokazu, su expresión cambió a otra de nuevo seria y dura. El militar mientras tanto lo observaba con su rostro llenó de malicia. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, directo a los ojos.

Hirokazu: Hola Himura, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Kenshin: Cada vez que te veo me pareces más desconocido Hirokazu. No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en una persona sin corazón y sin sentimiento.

Hirokazu: Exageras Himura, me describes como si me hubiera transformado en un monstruo. Sí, como ya te he dicho, yo he cambiado. He visto la verdad de este país y de este mundo, he aprendido como hay que actuar para llegar a cumplir tus sueños. Cosa que ni tú, ni Yosuke, ni Manami alguna vez hubieran podido comprender.

Kenshin¿Qué se debe hacer para cumplir tus sueños Hirokazu¿Acaso se debe aplastar a los demás¿Acaso se tiene que eliminar a cuanta persona se te oponga!; ¿Vale la pena cumplir tu sueño si a costa de ello debes de destruir a otros!

Hirokazu¡Por supuesto que vale la pena¡No puedes vivir toda tu vida preocupado por los sueños de las otras personas, lo hicimos durante todo nuestro viaje¿y qué recibimos a cambio, odios, enemigos, heridas, cansancios, desprecios… y la gratitud de personas que ahora ni siquiera recuerdan nuestros nombres. No, si uno quiere lograr algo debe de ocuparse de si mismo, tomar cartas en el asunto y actuar. Alguien como el gran Hitokiri Battousai debería de entenderlo¿no?

Kenshin: No sabes lo que estas diciendo¡Tampoco sabes cuantas personas se han sacrificado para cumplir tu absurda ambición!... Megumi… Yosuke… Hijikata… ¡Manami!... ¡Tú eres el único responsable por sus muertes y por las de otros tantos¡Únicamente tú!

Hirokazu¿Y qué si lo soy? – Le contestó con indiferencia – ¿Qué vas a hacer tú al respecto¿Qué puede hacer un samurai que ha perdido todo?

Kenshin: …Ni una sola alma se sacrificará por ti Hirokazu. Yo voy a detenerte¡Voy a detenerte aquí y ahora!

La habitación se cubrió por un escalofriante silencio después de tales palabras por parte del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, Hirokazu ni siquiera se mutó ante los reclamos del destajador. De pronto, se escuchó como una ligera risa rompía tal quietud, explotando de golpe en una fuerte y aguda carcajada que venía del militar.

Hirokazu¿Qué vas a detenerme¿Tú a mí? – Le dijo entre carcajeo, antes de recuperar de nuevo la compostura. – Himura, Himura, Himura… Después de diez años de viajar por el país, después de años de combatir hombro con hombro¿Ahora terminamos en esto? – Hirokazu colocó su pie derecho sobre el barandal de madera, para luego pararse sobre él. – Ahora después de tanto tiempo, vienes tú ante mí con otra de tus espadas sin filo en tus manos, diciéndome que me matarás, cuando tú bien sabes que no puedes hacerlo. La verdad me das lástima pobre Destajador fracasado. Mientras que tú sigues siendo el mismo débil samurai que aún busca su camino en este mundo, yo ya he encontrado el mío, y he cambiado para mejor, a diferencia de ti que aún vives en los tiempos en los que viajábamos por el Japón. Y aún así¿dices que vienes a matarme¿A detener todos mis planes y ambiciones¿A pisotear mis sueños¡Himura, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo, como de un niño a un demonio. Si tú y yo peleamos, el combate sólo puede tener dos resultados¡O tú mueres¡o vamos los dos juntos al Infierno!

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con gran detenimiento, como esperando a que el contrario titubeara o se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir. Sin responder aún a las amenazas de Hirokazu, Kenshin tomó con firmeza su arma y la acercó hacía su costado derecho. Lentamente pasó le hoja por el extremo de la vaina, para luego guardarla delicadamente en ésa. Una vez hecho, colocó su pie derecho al frente, de tal manera que su espada quedara algo hacía atrás. Por último, sin ninguna clase de duda en su mano, acercó ésta a la empuñadura.

Kenshin:... Qué así sea... – Respondió Kenshin con una voz dura y segura.

Ésta actitud dejó sorprendidos tanto a Hirokazu como a Hayai y a Makaiju. Cierta ira se comenzó a reflejar en la expresión de Hirokazu. De pronto, con su mano izquierda, hizo a un lado su saco, revelando de esta manera la espada que en su costado cargaba. Tomó la funda con su mano izquierda, colocando la derecha en el mango.

Hirokazu¡Qué así sea entonces Himura! – Le gritó él, al mismo tiempo que daba un salto, impulsándose con su pie derecho.

Hirokazu se lanzó hacía el frente, descendiendo hasta donde estaba su contrincante. Por su parte, Kenshin dobló sus rodillas un poco para poder agarrar impulso y luego dio un largo saltó hacía arriba, en línea recta a Hirokazu. Ambos peleadores estaban a punto de chocar en el aire. En un instante de tiempo, ambos desenfundaron sus armas al mismo tiempo, y claramente se vieron chocar sus hojas la una contra la otra, en un largo destello…

**_"Si vivimos nuestras vidas tras una espada, ésta nunca nos dejará ver con claridad la belleza de nuestro mundo. A veces tenemos que bajar nuestra arma y contemplar unos segundos el paisaje. Por favor, nunca olviden esto mis queridos Rurounis…"  
- _Manami Hamaguche**

**F I N**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS FINALES**: Pues bien, después de creo dos años de atraso, por fin esta saga llega a su fin. La verdad me sentía muy emocionado al momento de escribir este último capitulo (Qué por cierto me quedó algo largo). Bueno, primero que nada, una disculpa para todos aquellos que esperaban con ansias la pelea final entre Kenshin y Hirokazu, pero analizando bien a como iba la historia, la forma de la trama y otras cosas más, concluí con que el mejor final para este Fanfic era un final "Flotante". De seguro esto decepcione mucho a algunos, pero a mí en lo personal estoy satisfecho con él.

Bien, como ya le comentado antes, lo que más me gusto de esta historia es que toca una etapa muy importante en la vida de nuestro protagonista, misma que tanto en el Manga, Anime y en todos los Fanfics que he leído de esta serie no la tratan tanto. La mayoría de los autores siempre se centran en lo ocurrido durante la restauración, la guerra y todo eso. Sí, es una etapa muy importante y alrededor de ésta gira gran parte de la trama, lo acepto. De hecho, en la **"Saga de Osaka"** al principio me centró mucho en ella. Sin embargo, al final de ésta y en toda la **"Última Redención"** me concentré en otra etapa, que por si no se han dado cuenta, es la de los Diez Años que Kenshin vivió como Vagabundo por el Japón, y todo lo que tuvo que vivir para pasar de ser el Battousai que vemos al final de los OVAs y en algunas partes del Anime, al Kenshin Himura que era al principio de la serie.

Como pudieron notar además, se dejan muchos puntos al aire. Sobre el supuesto viaje de diez años, se mencionan datos en recuerdos y demás, pero el resto al parecer debe de quedar a la imaginación de cada uno (Incluyendo el final). Y entonces¿qué pasó¿Kenshin murió¿Hirokazu murió¿Cómo murió Manami¿Porqué Hirokazu traicionó a sus amigos¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Kaoru¿Habrá una continuación?... No les puedo responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, en especial a la última. Por el momento no tengo planeada ninguna continuación a esta historia, y quien sabe si en algún momento se me ocurra algo. Lo que si tengo en planeación son algunos "Sidestorys", pero para ello hay que esperar.

Bueno, como ahora hasta las notas se me están alargando, creo que es hora de terminar. Me gustaría agradecerle de manera personal a muchas personas, pero por falta de memoria, tiempo y espacio no me será posible. Por favor, todos los que han leído estas dos historias, todos los que me han mandado sus comentarios, todos los que me han apoyado, reciban mi sincera gratitud. Y aún queda mucho Wing Beelezemon para al rato. Para cualquier comentario para ésta o otra de mis historias, ya saben, ahí esta mi correo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X  
_"The last Power of This Revolution..."_


End file.
